Sweet Baby
by Sarux
Summary: Ambientado apartir del 4x20 aprox. Kate acepta la invitación de una copa y apartir de esa noche tendrá que aceptar sus consecuencias... (El titulo dice bastante).
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Se acerca el final de Clean... y ya tenía esta idea rondandome... así que me he puesto a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero no decepcionar. Y sobretodo, mil disculpas por tener abandonado The beggining pero tranquilos que lo sigo...yo suelo acabar todos mis fics...aunque luego la mayoría (Himym... y alguno más, me parezcan una caca xD o tal vez es que Clean...es como mi hijo favorito jajajaja y entonces tengo como el liston subido, que se yo) en fin, que espero que os guste...agradecer a my partner en The bodyguard por ayudarme en la concepción e insistirme para que lo comparta, y como siempre a mi manager JanJan :)**

**Ahora a leer!**

**Pd. No suelo escribir histos en primera persona. Esta lo es. Siento si es horror.**

* * *

Intento sacar cuentas, pero cada dos segundos me asaltan los nervios y pierdo el número en mi cabeza temiendo el momento de la verdad. La cruda realidad.

Siempre tomo precauciones y no soy de tener sexo casual, pero hace dos meses aproximadamente… todo se me fue de las manos. Castle y su repentino cambio de humor, su vuelta a las andadas con una rubia tonta en cada brazo, me llevó a cometer una estupidez y acostarme con el primero que me invitaba a una copa… y a pesar que tomé todas las precauciones del mundo ahora me encuentro en esta maldita situación.

Y ahora, como una idiota me arrepiento. Me arrepiento por qué… esto no tendría que haber pasado, y menos por mis sentimientos incontrolados hacia el escritor.

Mi mano tiembla cuando abro la caja con cuidado y saco el plastiquito.

Bien, esta mañana me he levantado con toda la intención, después de darle vueltas toda la noche y retrasarlo una semana más. Esta mañana, temprano y sin desayunar ni orinar me he ido a la primera farmacia de guardia que estaba abierta.

20 dólares, una visita al retrete y varios minutos de incertidumbre después aquí estoy, dando vueltas por el baño, descalza, nerviosa y esperando saber el resultado de ese test.

Es probable que mi vida esta a escasos segundos de cambiar para siempre, y eso me crea una sensación de pánico, como si cayera por un precipicio.

Y a pesar que estoy en la treintena, no sé si estoy preparada para este cambio. No estoy segura de querer este cambio.

Mi vida es simple: Apenas salgo… apenas tengo vida social… soy adicta al trabajo y esto…esto no entraba en mis planes. No ahora. No sola.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que de negativo, jamás he querido un negativo tanto como este... pero cuando abro los ojos y miró el predictor y tiene dos rayas rosas, un positivo me cae como un jarro de agua fría, haciendo esa pesadilla jodidamente real.

Maldito positivo. Quiero creer que es mentira. Que es un error y leo el prospecto para cerciorarme. No. La probabilidades de que haya un falso negativo son de alto porcentaje, sin embargo un probabilidad de falso positivo son completamente nulas. Mi gozo en un pozo.

Lo tiro a la basura y decido dejar de pensar en ello cuando suena mi móvil, seguramente por un nuevo caso.

* * *

Mientras Ryan y Espo me explican todo lo relacionado con el cadáver que descansa a nuestros pies con un tiro en la frente y Lanie nos confirma la hora de la muerte yo no dejo de darle vueltas a toda la situación que ahora ha dado un vuelco a mi vida.

Miro el cadáver, el olor a muerto y a sangre hace que mis tripas se revuelvan. El olor a meado y a frito del restaurante chino no ayuda y sin poder evitarlo tengo que apartarme del grupo y vomitar en un rincón de ese callejón.

Siento la mirada de los tres y el silencio se hace patente.

Lanie se acerca a mí.

-¿Estas bien, cielo?

-Si…-me yergo como puedo mientras con un papel desechable limpio las comisuras de mi boca- Si… el café…de esta mañana me ha sentado mal.

Pero ella sabe que eso es una simple excusa. Me mira con un interrogante en los ojos y luego regresa con mis compañeros, terminando de confirmarles un par de detalles y llevándose al cadáver de la escena del crimen.

Durante un buen rato me he mantenido al margen intentando calmarme, intentando quitarme esa sensación de nauseas permanente que no logro saber si se trata por mi reciente embarazo o por que mi vida en general da asco.

-¡Hey!-yo me sobresalto considerablemente y me giró al sentir su mano en mi brazo- ¡Siento llegar tarde!

Le echo una mirada de arriba abajo y tiene el mismo aspecto que cada lunes desde este último mes en el que apenas nos hemos hablado. Después de todo…nuestra relación poco a poco se ha ido enfriando por su actitud que aun no logro entender.

Castle lleva el cabello algo desordenado y unas pequeñas bolsas se forman bajo sus ojos azules que están mas apagados que de costumbre.

Su camisa esta arrugada, con el primer botón desabrochado dejando ver una leve marca roja en su cuello, seguramente se lo ha pasado en grande ese fin de semana.

-No tienes muy buen aspecto-murmuró- ¿Te ha atropellado un camión?

-Un camión llamado 'Fiesta en Las Vegas'

-Debes de dejar de usar esa frase, ya la has usado varias veces…-un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando recuerdo la primera vez que la escucho, justo cuando estoy apunto de confesarle lo que siento y le veo aparecer con una rubia en su Ferrari, justo cuando toda nuestra relación ha dado un vuelco y yo acabo cometiendo la mayor estupidez de mi vida-.

-Tú tampoco tienes mejor aspecto que yo-me increpa.

Yo ignoro ese comentario y sigo mi camino por el callejón con él a mi lado.

-¿No hay cadáver?

-Lanie ya se lo ha llevado.

-Pues si he llegado tarde.

-Si-contesto bastante seca. En este momento lo último que quiero hacer es hablar de cadáveres, o hablar con él directamente, yo sólo quiero ir a mi casa y meterme bajo las mantas y no salir en meses… o tal vez años. Sólo quiero que esta pesadilla acabe.

Me subo en el coche y Castle se sube a mi lado, esta vez por suerte en silencio y recorremos el trafico de la ciudad en busca de unas pruebas y otros sospechosos. Durante todo el día tengo la sensación de mareo constante. Me empiezo a agobiar pero por suerte ninguno de mis compañeros se percatan de mi estado, salvo por mi completa ausencia a la hora de crear la línea temporal frente a la pizarra blanca o a la hora de intervenir en el interrogatorio con Espo contra el principal sospechoso: el amante del cadáver.

-Beckett… Beckett… ¿Kate?

-¿Mmm? –Regreso en ese momento al mundo real, más concretamente a la sala de interrogatorios, y cuando me percato de cómo debajo de la mesa tengo mi mano sobre mi vientre, me maldigo interiormente.

Aprieto mis labios y enfoco mi mirada en Espo quien me mira con una preocupación palpable.

-Estabas…ausente.

-Lo siento…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?-vuelvo a mirarle-Si…si no te preocupes. Sólo…-carraspeo y miro al interrogado que me mira confuso y luego a Espo que tiene los ojos entrecerrados-¿Te puedes ocupar tú?

-Claro.

No escucho nada más y salgo del interrogatorio.

* * *

Me preparo a conciencia el café. Por suerte estoy sola en la sala de descanso y sin darme cuenta me tiro un buen rato removiendo la cucharilla en mi taza azul.

Como un movimiento automatico me llevo a mis labios la taza y apenas doy un trago la separo rapido de mi con cara de asco. Frunzo el ceño y el simple hecho de acercar la taza y oler el café me dan ganas de vomitar.

Mascullo un taco y aparto la taza molesta dejándola a un lado. Ni siquiera he pensado en si la cafeína podía afectar a mi estado y lo que más me molesta es que... mi cuerpo la rechaza directamente.

Recibo una llamada de Lanie y enseguida bajo a la morgue. Estoy en silencio escuchando lo que la forense me cuenta sobre el cadáver pero al mismo tiempo mi mente vuela y le doy vueltas a si debo confesárselo a mi amiga o no.

-Ok, entonces... Javi tenía razón.

-¿Qué?

-Estas actuando de forma extraña...-Lanie alza la ceja-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana...?

Yo me callo. No contesto. Y eso es peor. Mi silencio se transforma en evidencia pura. Lanie me mira, o mas bien me escruta con su mirada durante un buen rato. Yo me mantengo firme hasta que ella abre los ojos como platos.

-Dime que...

Yo me siento en una de las camillas metalicas que esta desocupada y hundo mi rostro entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo y mi mente son una montaña rusa de sensaciones que no consigo manejar.

-Estoy embarazada.-suspiro-Y no sé que hacer.

Lanie se acomoda a mi lado y me pasa su mano por mi espalda intentando reconfortarme.

-¿Como ha ocurrido? Quiero decir... ya sé como pero... cuando...osea... Kate...tu no...no sales con nadie...

Yo la miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Es Castle? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Noto la esperanza en sus ojos y de repente y seguramente por mi gesto, veo como toda esperanza desaparece.

-Fue una noche...yo me cuido...no sé que pasó... y estoy hecha un lio.

Le agradezco su delicadeza y su tacto a la hora de omitir bastantes preguntas sobretodo acerca del padre de la criatura. No soy capaz de hablar de la identidad del otro portador de cromosomas, simplemente por que para mi fue solo eso...un encuentro y nada más.

Y lo que en un principio era nada más... ha traído unas malditas consecuencias que me carcomen por dentro.

Durante un buen rato ella trata de consolarme y hace que me abra confesandole como me siento, y eso que aun no tengo muy claro como me siento.

Todo ha sido demasiado repentino y sorpresivo para mi.

-Y ahora... ¿No vendrás?

-¿A donde?

-El cumpleaños de Javi... en el Old Hunt...

-Mierda-mascullo-se me había olvidado por completo.

Lanie hace una mueca. Se separa y empieza a recoger sus cosas mientras me comenta que debo ir, debo acompañarla y al menos distraerme un poco mientras pueda. Todavía tengo que hacerme a la idea de que mi vida va a cambiar, pedir cita en mi ginecólogo, saber de cuanto estoy... decidir si lo voy a tener o si por el contrario...

Muevo la cabeza para apartar todos los pensamientos que tengan que ver con ese tema de mi interior y de un salto me bajo de la camilla.

Mi amiga ha terminado de recoger sus cosas y mientras se cambia de ropa la espero en el pasillo autoconvenciendome del que salir un rato me puede hacer bien.

Finalmente salimos las dos juntas y vamos directas al bar de Castle.

Cuando entramos, el ambiente esta cargado. Las luces están bajas y huele a alcohol. La música está algo alta y esparcidos por el bar, que esta cerrado para el publico, están amigos de la doce y del ejercito de Espo, que se encuentra bromeando con Ryan y con Castle que en ese momento, detrás de la barra se dedica a preparar diferentes cócteles.

Yo le miro a lo lejos. Lanie me arrastra hasta el grupo y abrazo a Javi tras felicitarle. Él me agradece y me corresponde el abrazo aprovechando para pedirme explicaciones por mi comportamiento pero se retracta ante la mirada de la forense.

Sin apenas mirar a Castle, me siento en un taburete y me relajo conversando con mis amigos.

-¡Venga chicos, vamos a celebrar!

Yo sonrío forzadamente. No tengo ningunas ganas de nada. Estoy agotada, sin embargo, intento relacionarme con todos.

Castle me mira y yo no puedo evitar corresponderle. Me pasa una copa con un liquido azul y yo la agarro. Los demás tienen diferentes cócteles preparados por ellos.

-Lleva Bluetropic, tequila, redbull y vodka-me sonríe.

Frunzo el ceño. No le comprendo. Nuestra relación estaba mas bien tivante. Me encojo de hombros y bebo. Pero tan pronto como el liquido invade mi boca y degusto el fuerte sabor a alcohol, lo escupo en el mismo vaso sin llegar a tragar una sola gota.

Todos se quedan mirándome. Lanie aprovecha para intervenir con algún comentario y desviar la atención de ellos. De todos, salvo de Castle.

Castle es escritor. Es el maestro de los detalles. Él se ha dado cuenta. Su mirada me lo dice, todo su vocabulario corporal me grita por una explicación y tan pronto como clava su mirada confusa, de un azul intenso yo aparto la mirada al suelo. Me levanto del taburete y huyo. Quiero salir de allí. Necesito que me de el aire antes de que me desmaye allí en medio por la maldita tensión.

Empujo la puerta del Old Hunt con fuerza y doy varios pasos hasta un callejón que tiene un par de puertas que dan a la parte de atrás del bar. Castle sale por una de esas puertas y me busca.

Se acerca a mi y yo me muevo prácticamente en círculos. No sé que hacer. No quiero encararle.

Me toma por la muñeca bruscamente.

-Niégalo.

-¿Qué?-aprieto mis labios y le miro y muevo mi cabeza en negación.

-Castle...

-Has vomitado. Estas ausente. Has escupido el alcohol...-me mira, o mas bien casi me desnuda con la mirada en mi escote-y tus pechos...

Yo aprieto los dientes y le empujo levemente antes de pegarle un bofetón.

-Estas embarazada-dice casi sin aire. Sorprendido. Arrugo mi entrecejo y le miro sin comprender. Creía que ya no le importaba, y sin embargo, ahí está él, preocupándose, por que realmente su cara me demuestra todo un sin fin de sentimientos: Sorpresa, comprensión, preocupación e incluso un halo de algo parecido a la alegría.

-Si.

-No era una pregunta-murmura y vuelve a repetirlo. Haciendo que de nuevo se vuelva más real.

El tartamudea e intenta buscar una explicación. Yo le hago callar con una simple mirada. Siempre he tenido ese poder en él y es algo que he adorado. Siempre. Callarlo con una simple mirada.

-Hace unas semanas... simplemente pasó...no sé como...no sé con quien-miento. Si. Si lo sé. Fue el primero que me invito a tomar una copa después de que Rick me plantase para irse con esa azafata de tres al cuarto. Pero no tengo ningunas ganas y más después de perder confianza en él de contarle mi vida amorosa e inexistente, suficiente esfuerzo estoy haciendo contándole sobre mi embarazo.

-No sabes con quien-repite.

Yo niego.

-Claro. No sabes...-vuelve a repetir y eso hace que yo le mire confundida. No entiendo a que vienen tantos comentarios de ese estilo por parte de él. Y últimamente se repiten demasiado.

-Estas embarazada-repite de nuevo.

Yo trago saliva. Ni siquiera se ha parado a preguntarme que tal estoy o como me siento.

-Si, Castle-digo molesta. Odio que lo repita tanto. -Sabes...creo...creo que voy a irme, estoy agotada. Por favor, justificame con Javi ¿Ok?

-Dejame que te lleve a casa, tengo el Ferrari aparcado en la otra calle.

-No-me suelto de su agarre bruscamente-Estoy bien.

-Como quieras-dice simplemente. La mirada de preocupación ha sido substituida por una de indiferencia. Yo le miro sin comprender-Ve a descansar, Kate. Lo necesitas.

Yo hecho a caminar para la calle principal para poder parar a un taxi y cuando me giro para buscarle veo como la puerta del callejón que da a su bar se cierra bruscamente.

Suspiro y me seco con el pulgar una lágrima rebelde que amenaza con escapar. Los próximos días serán bastante duros...

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, éste capítulo cuenta con un fuerte contenido de un tema delicado, pido disculpa de ante mano si alguien se siente ofendido. No pretendo ofender a nadie, y si alguien desea hablar de este tema, estoy abierta a recibir mensajes privados ;)**

**Quiero aclarar también qué... dadle una oportunidad, ya sabeis que en todos mis fics nada es lo que parece... así que...dadle una oportunidad.  
**

**Gracias por leer y por todos vuestros increibles comentarios!  
**

* * *

Me despierto en medio de la noche sobresaltada. Mi corazón aún late a toda velocidad cuando descubro que no es una de tantas pesadillas lo que me ha hecho despertarme si no el incesante ruido de la molesta persona al otro lado de la puerta de mi apartamento que no deja de golpear con los nudillos una y otra vez.

Miro el reloj y mascullo un taco sin imaginar quien puede ser a esas horas de la madrugada.

Tras calzarme unas zapatillas y ponerme una sudadera encima de mi camiseta de tirantes, me arrastro hasta la entrada frotando mis ojos con cansancio y tras sorprenderme con la imagen que me espera tras la mirilla, quito el seguro y abro la puerta.

Apenas una rendija. Ni más, ni menos. No quiero que se tome que le haya abierto como una invitación a entrar a mi casa, mucho menos después de que yo, como una tonta esperé a que se arrepintiera de su rabieta en el callejón y me acompañara a casa.

¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? Si yo provoqué la situación. Si yo misma he tenido una pataleta diciéndole que no quería su compañía, y ahora él está aquí, frente a mí, esperando que diga algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castle?-es lo único que se me ocurre decir, con una voz ronca.

-¿Te he despertado?

-¿Estas borracho?-entrecierro los ojos.

-No…yo solo…-balbucea-Kate-él se hecha a reír y antes de poder seguir hablando se inclina y vomita en la alfombra de la entrada.

Yo aprieto mis labios y entonces abro del todo la puerta para que pase y así no tener que darle explicaciones a la señora mayor y cotilla que tengo por vecina.

Se tambalea y camina hasta el baño dónde termina de vomitar todo su contenido. Yo sonrío levemente disfrutando de cómo él se retuerce y al mismo tiempo me compadezco por que seguramente en un par de horas estaré igual que él pero por otros motivos.

Le ofrezco un vaso de agua.

-¿Mejor?

Asiente. Él con la camisa más arrugada y algo manchada de vomito se levanta y me sigue hasta la cocina, dónde con algo de nauseas le preparo un café y se lo doy.

-Ahí tienes un sofá para que duermas la mona-masculló mientras camino hacia mi habitación.

Siento la mirada de Castle, acusadora, sin sentido, demandante pero la esquivo. La ignoro con maestría y escucho el estruendo que hace cuando se deja caer en mi sofá.

Me recuesto en mi cama e intento dormir un buen rato más, pero estoy incomoda, ni siquiera encuentro la posición correcta.

* * *

Entreabro un ojo y veo la hora en el despertador. Casi las 7am. He conseguido dormir un par de horas más. Me levanto y lo hago tan rápido que me mareo… y de nuevo están las nauseas. Corro al baño y no logro vomitar nada, salvo algo de saliva y bilis.

Me lavo la cara y enjuago la boca y salgo del baño yendo al salón donde me encuentro a Castle en calzoncillos, roncando en mi sofá.

Le tiró un cojín a la cara y pega un brinco.

-¿Beckett?-murmura ronco y se agarra la cabeza con las dos manos. Sonrío regodeándome en su resaca.- ¿Qué hora es?

-La hora de 'tu te vas a tu casa y yo me voy a trabajar'.

-Kate…-suspira y se acerca a mí.

Me pongo nerviosa con solo su presencia. Yo me muevo por la cocina preparándome un té ya que de repente y gracias al feto de mi interior soy intolerante a la cafeína.

Castle me mira detenidamente.

Yo me giro y le encaro, segura de mi misma.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué…?

-En que estas embarazada. Y que quiero ayudarte.

-Ya…bueno-me encojo de hombros. No le estoy prestando atención-.

-¿Ya bueno?

Yo asiento y le doy un sorbo a mi té. Le miro de arriba abajo y le veo regresar al salón para vestirse.

-Kate…siento lo de anoche.

-Castle, que vomites en mi alfombra es lo de menos, tengo otros problemas que resolver….-le señalo la puerta-.

-Si, tienes razón. Por eso vine aquí.

-¿Qué?-le miro sin comprender.

Ni siquiera me he parado a pensar por que motivo él apareció a las 5 de la mañana en mi casa para despertarme. Ahora él ha empezado a hablar y yo me quedo a cuadros cuando escucho frases como "No hace falta que trabajes más" "Puedo mantenerte"

-¿Perdona?-le detengo-Creo que he escuchado mal.

-No…yo…ósea…déjame explicarte.

-Lárgate, Castle.

Richard frunce el ceño y a mi me importa más bien poco si hiero sus sentimientos. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para venir a decirme que debo hacer?

-Puedo hacerme cargo de tus errores.

Ni me lo pienso dos veces. Le suelto un guantazo que resuena en todo el salón y me imagino que si mi mano arde ante el contacto de su piel… su rostro debe estar hirviendo. Le miro con los ojos llorosos y él me devuelve la mirada del mismo modo.

-Kate…-murmura, casi con miedo de recibir un segundo bofetón.

-Vete-le señalo de nuevo la puerta.

-Beckett…

-Sé hacerme cargo de mis propios errores-hago una pausa mientras él se encamina a la salida-además quien te crees que eres para reprocharme cualquier cosa…-más que una pregunta hablo más para mi misma.

Él me mira una última vez, y a pesar que percibo que no sus intenciones no eran malas, no puedo evitar mirarle duramente.

-Escucha… puedes contar conmigo. A pesar de todo, cuenta conmigo ¿Ok?

Yo asiento pero en realidad no le escucho, no quiero saber nada.

Cuando cierro la puerta prácticamente en sus narices, me apoyo en ella y descargo mis nervios, sollozando, abrumada por toda la situación.

* * *

Corro a mi pequeño despacho y abro el portátil. Empiezo a buscar información sobre el embarazo y todo me sobrepasa.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Mierda, no dejo de llorar ni un solo momento por todo. En que lío me he metido. Abro página tras página, muevo el ratón sin parar de leer la info y… No puedo con todo eso…

Vitaminas. Temperatura. Control ginecológico, ecografías, vacunas, comida sana…. Tipo de sangre del padre, de la madre, del bebé… ¿Y yo que sé que tipo de sangre tiene Colin?

Aprieto mis dientes molesta y sigo leyendo… debo controlar un montón de cosas, cosas importantes como mi alimentación de la cual nunca me preocupo y lo más importante debo dejar mis pastillas para dormir. Desde que me dispararon hace casi 6 meses no he sido capaz de dormir más de dos días sin darle uso a esas píldoras.

No puedo más. Me echo a llorar y me pongo a buscar información sobre clínicas para terminar con todos mis problemas.

* * *

Camino por la calle nerviosa sin dejar de pensar en la llamada que he tenido que realizar minutos atrás.

No he querido decírselo a nadie pues sabía que algunos no lo entenderían, especialmente Castle o Lanie que me mataran cuando se enteren de mi decisión. Pero al fin y al cabo, es mi decisión.

Hace dos días que no aparezco por la doce con la excusa barata de una gripe. Gates se lo ha tragado pero ni mis compañeros ni mi amiga se lo creen y aunque todos han venido a mi casa a preocuparse por mi, ninguno se ha ido convencido por mis excusas.

Castle es el único que después de nuestra discusión no ha aparecido en mi casa, pero sigue ayudando a los chicos con el caso en el que estamos.

Entro en la clínica y tras anunciar mi nombre, la secretaria me invita a que espere a la doctora en la sala de espera.

Me siento en una silla y cabizbaja tomo una revista. A pesar de todo estoy nerviosa. Muevo mis pies sin poder evitarlo y alzo mi vista de vez en cuando. El panorama a mí alrededor no es alentador, es más bien todo lo contrario.

A unas cuantas sillas de distancia una muchacha joven, rubia, con ropa algo descuidada y provocativa masca chicle mientras a su lado un hombre con traje y anillos de oro espera sin hacerle el mayor caso.

Suspiro. Está claro de la situación de esa chica: prostituta rusa y su chulo. Aprieto mis labios, molesta por la actitud de ese hijo de puta. Si pudiera… le metía un palo, pero no estoy de servicio.

Un llanto casi desgarrador me saca de mis pensamientos y miro hacia donde procede. Una niña, por que si, es una niña; llora desconsolada mientras su madre seria, aguantando las lágrimas también la reprende.

Otra pareja la observa como yo. Por lo menos esa mujer, de más o menos mi edad, no está sola. Su pareja acaricia su mano y trata de tranquilizarla.

Por otro lado, una chica de no más de veintiuno acompañada de otras dos chicas, se levantan nerviosas demandando su turno.

Yo miro mi reloj, dejo la revista en una mesita y luego saco mi iPhone para revisar mi correo electrónico y entretenerme para no volverme loca mientras en el hilo musical suena una melodía, algo fúnebre. Inoportuno.

Bufo sintiendo desesperación. Estoy en ayunas y son las ocho de la mañana. Empiezo a tener hambre… necesito que sea mi turno ya.

La puerta se abre y de ella sale una chica quien se despide de la doctora y sale como si nada. Su maquillaje, su pelo y su ropa en perfecto estado igual que su sonrisa. Ni un solo alo de arrepentimiento.

Me muerdo el labio nerviosa y finalmente dicen mi nombre. Cojo mi bolso y mi abrigo y entro en la consulta de la doctora quien está leyendo mi informe.

La enfermera nos deja a solas y yo me siento frente a ella. Levanta la vista.

-Doctora Foster-se presenta, estrechándome la mano. Yo le correspondo de la misma forma.

Se sienta de nuevo.

-Veo que te hiciste la prueba… que dio positivo pero no has ido a tu médico de cabecera.

-No, pues…tengo análisis recientes… y yo…

-No pasa nada-me sonríe levemente- Solo te haré una pregunta básica. ¿Estas segura?

Yo me lo pienso un segundo y asiento con firmeza. Ella me mira comprensiva.

-Ok, entonces… Te haremos una ecografía para saber de cuanto estas y mientras preparamos todo tendrás que hablar con un psicólogo.

Kate frunció el ceño y luego asintió.

-¿Será posible hacerlo hoy?-preguntó.

-Depende. –Se levanta- El embarazo se puede interrumpir hasta las 22 semanas…

-Pero…eso son…-hago cálculos- casi seis meses de gestación. ¿No?

La doctora asiente y yo respiro algo agitada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… si-respondo aunque no muy convencida. La ginecóloga me indica que me quite el jersey y desabroche mis vaqueros simplemente, ya que sólo se trata de una ecografía rutinaria y no hace falta que sea transvaginal.

Me recuesto en la camilla y mientras extiende el frío gel sobre mi vientre tiemblo levemente. La doctora Foster me mira segundos antes de extender el aparato sobre mi vientre.

Yo no miro a la pantalla. No quiero verlo. Si lo veo sé que me costará más llevar a cabo la decisión que he tomado.

-Que pasa… si estoy...

-Si estas de menos de 12 semanas podremos hacerlo hoy mismo-la doctora me mira y yo asiento. –Será mediante el método Karman… es decir una aspiración.

Yo me tenso. Lo siento pero que te digan eso no es agradable. Mis músculos se engarrotan y mi doctora lo nota.

-Escucha, podemos sedarte completamente, no sentirás nada.

-Si, creo que…estoy demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Fumas?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Es por la anestesia que debemos utilizar, si eres fumadora la cosa se puede complicar.

-¿Problemas con la bebida?

Yo me controlo y no suelto una risita irónica. Precisamente la cantidad ingerida de alcohol esa noche me ha hecho acabar en esa situación.

-Alguna copa pero nada más.

-Cierto, eres… policía. Debes dar ejemplo-La doctora trata de relajarme-Ok….-me mira y ve que no quiero mirar por lo que gira levemente la pantalla para que no vea nada-estás de once semanas, Kate.

-¿Eso es bueno, no?

-Es el límite para hacerlo por el método Karman. Podemos hacerlo hoy si quieres…-ve mi cara sopesando la idea. Si, cuanto antes mejor-¿Tienes alguna duda más?

-¿Duele?

-Nada. Algunas molestias luego de la intervención pero nada que una mujer fuerte como tú pueda soportar.

Apaga el monitor y me tiende un papel deshechable para limpiar mi vientre. Ella escribe el informe y me relega al psicólogo.

Entro en otra sala y me hace varias preguntas: ¿Vienes por tu propia decisión? Si. ¿Estas segura? Si. ¿A que te dedicas? Detective de homicidios. Su mirada lo dice todo. Yo sonrío. ¿Has tenido problemas? Si. Me dispararon hace aproximadamente medio año. El psicólogo toma nota sin parar y da su visto bueno. Normal. Después de un trauma psicológico como el de recibir un disparo no soy capaz de cuidar de otro crío, por mucho dinero que tenga para mantenerlo y tener la edad suficiente. No. No puedo tener responsabilidades, no con el desastre que es mi vida en este momento y mucho menos con el ritmo de vida que mi trabajo me permite.

Dejo mi ropa en una taquilla que me proporcionan en la clínica y me visto con un batín quirúrgico. En cinco minutos entro en quirófano y me sedaran, no quiero sentir nada y el dinero para el procedimiento no es problema.

-¿Lista?-oigo como me preguntan.

Yo asiento.

Me tumbo en la camilla. Un momento después todo se va tornando borroso.

-Cuando despiertes te encontrarás mareada, si en dos horas estas bien te dejaremos ir y podrás hacer vida normal… ¿Has venido acompañada?

-No.

-Sería recomendable que alguien te viniera a buscar.-escucho que me dice una voz, ya bastante lejana.

Yo asiento. Llamaré a Lanie.

Y ese es mi último pensamiento antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

* * *

Empiezo a recobrar el sentido. Me siento algo perdida y una enfermera me acerca un vaso de agua. No tengo sed pero escupo parte de la anestesia, me siento entumecida.

Y el peso de lo que acabo de hacer cae sobre mí. Me muerdo el labio y me miro aun con la bata quirúrgica.

-Probablemente tendrás perdidas de sangre durante unos días-me informa la enfermera mientras revisa que todo esté bien. –La menstruación tardará en aparecer unos 30 o 60 días, es normal.

Yo asiento mientras mi labio tiembla y suelto el aire de mis pulmones en una honda exhalación. Ya está.

-No utilices tampones ni mantengas relaciones sexuales durante al menos 15 días…ni baños de inmersión en piscinas públicas ¿Ok?-yo tomo nota mental-y descansa unos dos o tres días…nada de deporte siquiera. Nos vemos en dos semanas para una revisión.

Un rato después me deja sola para que vuelva a vestirme y salgo de la clínica esperando a que tras enviarle un whatsapp a Lanie con la dirección, me venga a buscar.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en vomitar en una papelera. Es casi medio día, no he comido nada y me he sometido a una intervención médica.

Suspiro y le sigo dando vueltas, no obstante no siento remordimientos y al fin estoy algo más relajada que los últimos días…

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo! ;)

PD. Ya sé que Kate Beckett no actuaría así, pero está asustada, dadle una oportunidad en el siguiente la cosa mejora ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, antes que nada: **MIL GRACIAS** POR TODOS ESOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAIS :D Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Y antes de leer, esta vez **comienzo el capítulo desde otro Punto de Vista, el de Rick,** espero no confundir mucho! :) Seguramente todos los capítulos sean así... puntos de vista de él y de ella.

Ahora...Disfrutad!

* * *

Escucho la voz de Espo que llega lejana y me pregunta una vez más, como antes ha hecho Ryan, por el paradero de Beckett, a pesar que ellos la visitaron y saben a la perfección que yo no he hablado con ella.

Supongo que es su forma de intentar comprender o más bien enterarse como dos cotillas el motivo por el cual no ha aparecido o no nos hablamos.

Yo le miro medio molesto y le indico que no tengo idea tampoco. Me levanto de mi silla sorprendiendo a los dos detectives que me miran con curiosidad.

-No tengo…no hay nada…no os puedo ayudar con el caso-digo nervioso.

Los dos se miran entre ellos, está claro que saben que no es eso. Ellos saben que es por Kate, pero se guardan los comentarios con un mínimo de respeto hacia mi persona.

Asienten y se despiden de mí. Yo agarro mi chaqueta y sin mirar atrás, salgo de homicidios bajando las escaleras, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Nada más llegar a mi hogar, dejo la chaqueta sobre la isla de la cocina junto con las llaves y el móvil. Lo miro esperando que tenga trescientas llamadas perdidas de ella. No. Por supuesto que no tengo nada. La he cagado. Lo tengo claro. Aún me escuece mi rostro por el bofetón que días atrás me gané. Me lo buscado yo mismo. Yo solito me he metido en este lío enfrentándome a una Beckett que sé que es capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación.

La llamo hasta tres veces y en ninguna ocasión su teléfono está habilitado. Mis temores aumentan sin saber que debe estar haciendo sola… puesto que estoy seguro que no tiene una gripe y que tras el bombazo que supone la noticia de su nuevo estado… debe estar intentando saber como encajarlo.

Y cómo siempre ella se cierra en banda. De nuevo levanta esa muralla alrededor... o es la misma que aún no ha terminado de derruirse.

Me muevo por el salón como un león enjaulado. Me acerco al minibar y me preparo un Whisky, sin hielo y hasta el borde del vaso. Necesito esa medicina. Necesito ahogar…necesito callar todas las voces que resuenan en mi mente.

Me acabo el contenido de un solo trago y siento como la bestia de mi interior se apacigua para no cometer otra estupidez. Mis nervios se calman pero no dejo de caminar casi haciendo un agujero en el suelo.

-¿Richard?

La voz de mi madre me saca de mi ensoñación. Alzo la vista pero no detengo mi paso. No es la primera vez que me ve en esa situación… incluso alguna vez, presa de la desesperación y de mis miedos me ha encontrado destruyendo parte del mobiliario, o algún que otro vaso, que presa de todos los nervios que me carcomen pasan a ser mis victimas.

Me mira confundida y al mismo tiempo su mirada azul, casi como la mía, o tal vez no; no sé si los he heredado por mi padre, me traspasa.

No tengo ni idea de cuanto lleva ahí frente a mi, no puedo dejar de pensar en Kate, en su situación, en lo estupido que he sido y eso me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

-Richard, Hijo, me estas asustando-se acerca a mi, y me agarra el brazo deteniendo mi paso. Su mirada me transmite una compasión que sólo una madre puede sentir por su hijo.

Yo intento hablar pero mis palabras no consiguen salir. Aspiro hondo y suelto todo el aire que mis pulmones contienen.

-Madre…

Ella me arrastra prácticamente hasta el sofá. Me obliga a sentarme y me deja ahí solo unos segundos, inquieto, mientras ella se prepara una copa. Yo la miro y cuando ella se gira y se acerca me tiende otro vaso de Whisky.

Sonrío melancólico recordando la primera vez que me dio a probar alcohol. Fue en uno de sus grandes estrenos en Broadway y yo contaba tan sólo con dieciséis años. A ella no le importó que no fuese mayor de edad. Ella sólo quería compartir un momento con su hijo. Me quedo callado y cabizbajo recuerdo todos esos momentos

Mi pierna no deja de moverse a causa de un tic nervioso. Mi madre coloca suavemente su mano en mi rodilla y hace que toda mi atención esté en ella, esa mujer que siempre ha estado a mi lado e intenta tranquilizarme.

-¿Vas a hablarme, pequeño?

Yo la miro nervioso. Pequeño. Así me siento. Me siento pequeño ante la avalancha de emociones que me embriagan. No estoy seguro de contarle la historia. Doy un lento y corto trago a mi Whisky, disfrutando esta vez del contenido del vaso.

-Madre, Beckett está embarazada.

A bocajarro. He tenido que hacerlo así pues si no, no sería capaz de contárselo. Mi madre abre la boca un par de veces y la vuelve a cerrar sin decir nada. Frunce el ceño.

-Es…tu…

-Y la he cagado-la interrumpo- la he cagado mucho. Cuando me enteré…

-Richard-alza la mano y detiene mi verborrea- ¿Es tuyo?

Yo no contesto. Ella comprende.

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Mi madre, la gran Martha Rodgers sorprendida. Eso si es nuevo. Pocas cosas a estas alturas logran sorprenderla como eso.

Entonces su mirada de compasión se convierte en una de comprensión, me comprende, entiende los motivos por los que estoy así de nervioso.

-Me fije en sus vómitos, sus mareos… no sé, todos esos síntomas… Meredith había pasado por ellos.

La pelirroja asiente haciendo aspavientos con sus manos tras dejar la copa sobre la mesita y me toma ambas manos.

-Ella no me lo dijo. Y eso me molestó.

Mi madre frunce sus labios.

-No te corresponde, Richard.

-Pero somos…nosotros…ella…y yo…somos…-mi madre me apremia para hablar y siempre me lo recuerda, para ser escritor te cuesta mucho expresarte cuando se trata de sentimientos-somos compañeros-murmullo.

-Richard, ella… es… Es adulta, es su cuerpo.

-Claro, tu… la comprendes-digo casi molesto. Molesto por que mi madre se pone de su lado, y molesto por que obviamente el motivo para que mi madre se identifique con Kate es la falta de una figura paterna en mi vida.

Nunca le he reprochado nada a mi madre. Por un lado, jamás he echado de menos a un padre, no me ha hecho falta, y otra vez miles de recuerdos aparecen en mi mente, recuerdos vividos con ella, sin nadie más, y sé que Kate es completamente capaz de hacerse cargo, de vivir por su cuenta sin necesidad de un apoyo masculino como lo hizo mi madre.

Suspiro. Por otro lado, me hubiera gustado tener un padre. Y me encantaría que ese niño tuviera un padre. Y sobretodo, me gustaría que ese padre fuera yo.

Yo no lo expreso verbalmente. No soy capaz de decirlo, y mucho menos delante de mi madre, pero tras explicarle nuestra pelea, el motivo que ha desatado la tercera guerra mundial entre nosotros, lo sabe.

-No debiste presionarla, cariño.

-No sabía que hacer… estaba borracho. Estaba molesto. Y ella…

-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, hijo. Es su decisión.

-¿Y si se equivoca? ¿Y si comete un error?

-¿Por tenerlo? ¿Por tenerlo sola?

Yo no digo nada.

-¿Por tenerlo sin ti?

Un silencio se instala en la sala. Yo separo mis manos de las de mi madre y retomo mi ingesta de alcohol.

-No te pases con el Whisky, Richard.

Me mira seria. Eso es lo único que ha dicho para romper el silencio que se ha instalado durante un buen rato. Mi mente es un hervidero de problemas a los cuales no sé como enfrentarme.

-Escúchame-detiene mi mano y deja el vaso en la mesita- Creo que deberías darte una ducha e ir a verla, hablar con ella, disculparte por las formas en que quisiste demostrar que te importa.

-Pero mamá…

-Hazme caso.

-Su teléfono está desconectado-digo bajito-Sé que ella no lo ha tomado bien esta noticia.-miro mis zapatos- No está preparada, y mucho menos sola. Yo sólo quiero estar a su lado, tome la decisión que tome.

-He criado a un gran hombre-mi madre me dedica una de sus sonrisas y eso como siempre, hace que me relaje, que me calme.

Pero segundos después, su sonrisa se borra y me mira seria. Aprieta sus manos con las mías, traga saliva con dificultad ante lo que va a decir y por fin me lo dice:

-Yo dudé mucho Richard.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora…jamás me arrepiento.

Mi madre me acaba de confesar con una entereza de la edad y la sabiduría que tiene a pesar de las miles de locuras que hace que estuvo apunto de abortarme, y que en última instancia, decidió compartir su vida con su hijo, ella sola, con valentía tiró hacia delante sin ayuda de nadie.

-Te críe sola, fue duro, pero…

-Nunca hemos hablado de mi padre.

Ella se tensa.

-Nunca supe su nombre, no tenía como buscarlo después de esa noche, pero tenía unos ojos como los tuyo-me acaricia mi rostro y yo tomo su mano con la mía y le doy un beso en el dorso. Niego con mi cabeza al ver como sus ojos se humedecen y yo me inclino y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-No te reprocho nada, madre. No necesito a nadie…nunca lo he hecho, sólo lo decía por que no te merecía. No merecía tu tiempo.

Se separa unos minutos después y me mira.

-Si que merecía mi tiempo-se levanta- Gracias a ese tiempo tuve el mejor regalo de mi vida.

Ahora es mi turno para que mis ojos se humedezcan y sienta un nudo en la garganta que me impide tragar saliva con facilidad.

-Sólo quiero ayudarla, madre.

Mi madre se gira a medio camino de las escaleras y me sonríe.

-Si se lo explicas bien, estará encantada de tener tu ayuda.

Yo asiento y después de escuchar como los pasos de mi madre se alejan escaleras arriba y sentir de nuevo la soledad en ese salón, centro mi mirada en la mesita donde una botella y un vaso reposa.

Me levanto y la guardo en el minibar. Tras la charla con mi madre, me invade una paz interior que hace que mis problemas persistan pero menos confusos.

Me acerco hasta dónde está el móvil y lo reviso. Nada. Me lo llevo conmigo a mi despacho. Lo dejo en el escritorio y yo me acerco hasta el tocadiscos. Levanto la aguja colocando un vinilo de Coltrane y cuando voy a soltarla con delicadeza sobre el vinilo, mi móvil al lado del portátil en la mesa empieza a vibrar.

Me olvido por completo del tocadiscos y suelto la aguja con brusquedad sin importarme si la he roto. Rápidamente me muevo por el despacho y prácticamente me lanzo para agarrar mi teléfono. Me está llamando.

En la pantalla una Kate Beckett me devuelve la mirada.

No dudo en responder. Deslizo mi dedo y contestó con rapidez.

-¿Beckett?

Todos mis músculos se tensan al escuchar su voz al otro lado del aparato.

-Enseguida voy. No te muevas.

* * *

Siento un zumbido en mis oídos… y muevo mi cabeza para volver a esa sala. Respiro profundamente recuperando el sentido de la realidad, tras la imagen del posible futuro que me esperaba. Todo había sido como un sueño, un sueño bastante real.

Parpadeo varias veces tras haber perdido mi vista en un punto invisible del suelo y estiro mis músculos, entumecidos.

Mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que esta apunto de salirse de mi pecho mientras el llanto de la niña que con su madre espera su turno se mezcla con el insufrible hilo musical.

Respiro agitada y nerviosa. Mi vista se nubla levemente. Siento cómo un sudor frío se instala en mi nuca enviando leves escalofríos por mi espalda. Mis ojos se humedecen y no puedo evitar subir y bajar la pierna motivado por una repetición nervioso mientras me muerdo el labio.

Cierro los ojos mientras la ansiedad se apodera de mí y yo intento que no gane la batalla, lo cual es poco probable, pues empiezo a sentirme cada vez más abatida y sofocada.

No puedo evitar pensar en mi madre. En que opinaría ella si estuviera viva sobre lo que estoy apunto de hacer. Probablemente no le gustaría. No por él hecho del acto en si, pues ella me apoyaría con lo que fuese y estaba de acuerdo en que la mujer siempre tiene el poder de elegir sobre su cuerpo y la decisión al fin y al cabo sería mía, pero sé que… estoy siendo una cobarde por no enfrentarme a mis problemas como he hecho siempre.

Soy detective, si puedo con todos los homicidios y los casos que cierro puedo perfectamente con esto.

No, no puedo. No puedo hacerme responsable de otro ser vivo, si incluso mis plantas acaban siempre pochas.

Intento pensar en que es lo mejor, y una vida como la mía no es buena para un bebé.

Me autoconvenzo: Aún no es un bebé. Es sólo…una célula, un cigoto, el espermatozoide más rápido… suspiro contrariada. Miles de pros y contras aparecen en mi cabeza.

Mi madre no querría que lo hiciera por que ella adoraría tener un nieto. Suspiro. ¿Pero en estas condiciones? Si. En cualquiera de ellas.

Inconscientemente he llevado mi mano a mi vientre y cuando me percato la aparto rápidamente.

Me levanto nerviosa sintiendo que me falta el aire para respirar. Todos los presentes en esa sala se sorprenden y clavan su mirada en mí.

Me cohíbo y con torpeza huyo de esa sala.

Salgo de esa clínica sin dar una sola explicación a la enfermera que precisamente en ese momento y tras esa casi esa epifanía que tuve sobre mi vida venía a por mí para acompañarme a la consulta. Casi chocamos.

No. Debo enfrentarme a mi situación. No de esa forma. De la otra. De la que sé que al fin y al cabo después no me atormentará.

Las dudas se han disipado. Soy lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme a ello.

Abro la puerta y escapo. Huyo. Deso gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero me contengo. Corro varias calles como si me fuera la vida en ello. El viento frío azota en mi rostro y me hace sentir viva. Me freno en medio de una calle y me inclino para respirar dando pequeñas bocanadas mientras una risa nerviosa escapa de mi boca y empiezo a llorar desenfrenadamente.

Camino de vuelta lo corrido, vuelvo a girar y a caminar en otra dirección, me detengo y me echo las manos a la cabeza mientras no paro de llorar.

Prácticamente empiezo a dar vueltas sobre mi misma sin saber que dirección tomar. Tal y como me siento con mi propia vida. Ahora es cuando la realidad me ha golpeado con fuerza y la decisión que empiezo a tomar me empieza a aterrar de nuevo.

Un viandante pasa por mi lado frunciendo el ceño, creyendo que como otro Neoyorkino más estoy como una cabra.

Con las manos temblorosas busco mi móvil, no puedo más. Lo encuentro y rápidamente busco en mis favoritos su número.

-¿Castle?-digo entre lloros cuando responde-¿Puedes venir a por mi?

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualizo rápido y casi sin repasar. Siento si hay algun error y siento si no he contestado todos los reviews. En el próximo intento contestarlo TODOS por que son ABSOLUTAMENTE GENIALES. ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR LEERME!**

**Por cierto, se me olvidaba... a todas esas personas que se hacían un pequeño lio en el capítulo anterior, Kate está en la sala de espera y se imagina lo que podía ser como abortar... solo eso. No pasó nada más. **

* * *

Entro en casa de Rick y todo está en silencio, yo tirito mientras me muevo por la sala y ni siquiera me percato como él me adelanta tras cerrar la puerta y enciende la chimenea que en esa época permanece siempre apagada.

El verano en Nueva York es un suplicio, sin embargo, a esas horas del día las temperaturas han decidido descender. Sobretodo por la reciente tormenta.

Mientras le esperaba, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me he percatado de cuando había empezado a llover.

Y ahora, estoy empapada.

Su gran mano abierta en mi espalda me devuelve a la realidad y me guía en silencio para que me acerque al fuego y entre en calor.

Delante de la chimenea, él se encarga de deshacerse de mi cazadora con sumo cuidado de no alterar mi estado. Tiemblo cuando noto como la camiseta calada se ciñe a mi torso y yo acerco las manos al calor mientras recuerdo como una película a cámara lenta lo sucedido:

Rick pega un frenazo frente a mí, esta vez no viene en su increíble Ferrari, si no que ha utilizado un Audi de color negro bastante discreto.

El chirrido de las ruedas y el leve pitido del claxon hacen que vuelva a la realidad. No sé en que momento ha empezado a llover, pero la fina capa de agua cae sobre el techo del coche haciendo un ruido molesto. Cada vez es más intenso. Veo como baja la ventanilla y al ver que no estoy en mis plenas facultades se baja rápidamente del coche y se acerca a mí.

Sus manos aprietan mis brazos, siento un escalofrío y entonces reacciono. Esta parado frente a mí, mojándose sin importarle. Me habla pero no logro escuchar lo que dice. Me acaricia el rostro y sin nada más que decir tira de mi mano y abre la puerta del copiloto para que entre.

Yo miro hacia atrás y veo en la esquina la clínica. Suspiro y cuando él cierra la puerta, corre a su asiento. Me abrocha el cinturón… y acelera a toda prisa queriendo desaparecer de esa pesadilla.

-Kate-me susurra con miedo a alterarme, devolviéndome a la realidad del salón de su hogar.

Muevo los ojos y le miro. Él espera una respuesta y yo no sé lo que me ha dicho.

-Te he preparado un baño…-me repite. Yo frunzo el ceño. Ni siquiera sé en que momento me ha dejado sola para que eso suceda.

Y Ahí le veo plantado delante de mí, con una toalla y un albornoz.

Yo asiento con mi pelo húmedo pegándose a mi cara y mis vaqueros que parecen casi cartón alrededor de mis piernas, más pesados que nunca, tan pesado como mi propio cuerpo.

Él me detiene. Se agacha frente a mí y me quita las deportivas. Una lágrima se desliza por mi rostro al ver lo mucho que se esta preocupando por mi y yo no logro comprenderlo. Después de todo… una vez más él está aquí para mí.

Me fijo que él está en manga corta debido al calor que emana toda la estancia. Al parecer, después de encender el fuego ha puesto la calefacción. Todo para mí.

Yo no puedo evitar mirar sus bíceps. Me descontrolan. Se yergue y me guía hasta su habitación. Miro todo alrededor, es la primera vez que entro y no dudo en fijarme en cada detalle, en la colcha, la decoración… todo tan de él y tan masculino.

-Ahí está el baño… deja…la ropa aquí y la meteré en la secadora.

Yo asiento y él cierra la puerta dejándome a solas.

Termino por deshacerme de los vaqueros y de mi ropa interior dejándolo en medio de la habitación y le aviso justo entrando al baño. Mientras me meto en la bañera, dónde el agua tibia me recibe y hace que me estremezca, rodeada de espuma; le escucho recoger mi ropa.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio más mental que físico.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Miro las yemas de mis dedos arrugadas y el sonido que los nudillos de Rick contra la puerta provocan, me sobresalta.

-¿Estas bien, Kate?-pregunta al otro lado. Noto la preocupación marcada en su voz.

-Si…-contesto roncamente.- Enseguida… salgo.

-No…no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo.

Yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas detener el tiempo. Pararlo aquí y ahora. Qué este pequeño que crece en mi vientre… bufo molesta. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? No puedo evitar no querer pensar en esa responsabilidad…. Ignorarlo por completo. Hacerlo invisible. Si no pienso no existe.

Casi veinte minutos después, cuando el agua está más fría y siento como mi vello se eriza, salgo de la bañera y me cubro con ese suave y caro albornoz que Castle me ha prestado.

Me desenredo mi pelo y me lo seco por más de treinta minutos hasta que queda completamente seco y cuando salgo del baño, sin escuchar un solo ruido en la sala, me encuentro mi ropa interior, mis vaqueros, mi camiseta y mi cazadora completamente seca y doblada en su cama.

Me visto y salgo de la habitación encontrando todo a oscuras. Sólo una pequeña luz me indica que Rick está en su despacho. Me acerco lentamente y le veo completamente concentrado en la pantalla del portátil. Escribe sin parar. El sonido de sus dedos tecleando a toda velocidad y esa pequeña arruga que se forma en su frente cuando no ve algo claro, hace que una pequeña curva aparezca en mis labios.

Suspiro y él me oye. Su mirada se clava en mí y se levanta, acercándose hasta la puerta.

-¿Estas… mejor?

No hay necesidad de dar explicaciones. Él sabe… sabe dónde me ha recogido y que he estado apunto de hacer y en el último momento me he echado atrás. Pero… aún no las tengo todas.

Yo asiento sin convencimiento.

-¿Quieres… comer algo? He preparado tallarines.

Yo niego.

-Creo… que debería irme.-digo casi tan bajito, casi sin fuerzas.

-No-su voz resuena más alta en todo su despacho.

Le miro sin comprender.

-No irás a ningún lado, no creo que estés en condiciones de ir a tu casa, o incluso estar sola, Beckett.

-Otra vez estas decidiendo por mí-mascullo molesta.

-Por que al parecer, tú no eres capaz de hacerlo.

Su frase se clava en mi pecho como un puñal. Frío. Directo. Y lo peor es que tiene razón. No soy capaz de decidirme. No tengo claro como continuar con esto.

Aprieto mis labios, y mis dedos se clavan en la palma de mi mano cuando cierro el puño con ganas de golpearle.

Le doy la espalda por que soy incapaz de hablarle y seguir mirándole.

-Pues… no tienes derecho a elegir por mi, Castle. Mucho menos desde que no somos compañeros.

-¿No somos compañeros?-su voz suena sorprendida.

-No-tomo valor y le encaro-estas ultimas semanas… no te has comportado como tal. Llegabas tarde, te ibas pronto, salías con esas modelos… sin importarte nada… claro… despreocupadas…eso es lo que necesitas ahora.

Castle me mira mientras yo sigo con mi verborrea incesante, culpándole de todo y de nada. Y sin percatarme me ha arrastrado hasta la cocina y me ha sentado en el taburete frente a él.

Desliza un plato de tallarines que huelen estupendamente bien.

-Come.

Yo lo miro con ganas de matarlo y él simplemente me sonríe de esa forma que hace que mi corazón se acelere. Espero que no lo sepa, por que si no…

Suspiro mientras murmuro un par de palabrotas y agarro el tenedor, enrollando los tallarines y llevándomelos a la boca. No recuerdo la última vez que he comido… o por lo menos algo sólido y tan bueno.

Gimo casi como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo culinario y él abre los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento-me disculpo. –Esto… esta realmente bueno.

-Lo sé.

Yo le miro y muevo mi cabeza negando, siempre tan arrogante y creído. Hacia tiempo que no veía esa actitud en él pero es algo que en el fondo siempre ha estado ahí…suspiro. No me molesta, sólo me molesta cuando lo hace con descaro con otras.

-Debería irme-digo mientras como.

-Puedes quedarte.

Le miro sin comprender.

-¿No quieres que hablemos?

Yo me tenso y dejo caer el cubierto sobre la mesa. Mi mandíbula palpita por la presión que hacen mis dientes al apretarse y siento como mis ojos se humedecen.

-No.

-Kate… creo…-Castle intenta acercar su mano a la mía para entrelazar sus dedos, pero le rechazo. Me aparto y me levanto dispuesta a marcharme.

-No. No lo entiendes… déjame…

-Kate, espera-me agarra del codo y con la otra mano cierra la puerta que yo ya me había encargado de abrir.

Me giro y le encaro. Y cuando lo hago, siento mis piernas temblar a causa de la cercanía. Su cuerpo grande me acorrala. Me siento presa entre la puerta y él. Trago saliva con dificultad, y a causa de las deportivas la diferencia de altura se hace más patente.

Él alarga su mano y simplemente cierra la puerta por encima de mi hombro.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio unos segundos mientras él deja que me calme.

-Escucha… Alexis y mi madre se han ido unos días a los Hamptons por el comienzo del verano… y…bueno, lo que acabas de pasar…creo que te vendría bien hablar.

Yo no digo nada.

-Beckett… no deberías guardártelo. Ni estar sola.

Suspiro y paso de largo. Tiene razón, no debería estar sola… si me quedo sola no dejo de pensar, y si pienso, me siento fatal con lo que he estado apunto de hacer y no por el hecho de abortar si no por que… no sé ni siquiera lo que quiero. Aún no estoy segura de nada. Lo único que tengo ganas es de llorar y dormir.

Siento como él me sigue de cerca y yo vuelvo a sentarme para terminar los tallarines. Cuando termino de comer, él me quita el plato y lo deja en el fregadero. Me guía al sofá pero yo no quiero sentarme a compartir un rato con él.

-Castle, sólo me voy a quedar hoy.-Sopesadas las posibilidades, creo que después de todo no es mala idea quedarme, es demasiado tarde para irme a mi casa y aún sigue lloviendo.

-Lo que tu quieras-dice alzando las manos y sonriendo- tu decides.

Y después de eso y dejarme unos pantalones deportivos de él, que me van gigantes, me deja o más bien me obliga a dormir en su cama mientras él se recuesta en el sofá con una manta y un cojín a hacer ver que lee. Yo no duermo, simplemente me acurruco abrazada a la almohada que desprende su olor y me enloquece.

Y lo que temo que puede pasar si me quedo sola en mi casa, me ocurre ahí mismo, y mientras que un rato atrás lo he rechazado y mi actitud ante él no era diferente a las ultimas semanas dónde sólo hemos hecho que discutir, ahora le estoy llamando a gritos entre mis sollozos.

No grito directamente su nombre, no hace falta, él se acerca a su habitación a toda prisa cuando oye mi llanto y sin pedir permiso, se acerca a la cama y se recuesta, abrazándome por la espalda.

-Ya esta…shh….ya está-me susurra una y otra vez mientras se pega a mi rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos e intenta reconfortarme.

Casi una hora después, el quejido es más débil, sólo hago que hipar y respirar algo agitada. Ya no tengo siquiera fuerzas para llorar y quiero creer que todo este cambio de actitud se debe a la revolución de hormonas que se montan fiestas a mi costa en mi interior debido al embarazo.

El maldito embarazo que después de estar una hora casi deshidratándome por el llanto ahora me obliga a salir corriendo de la confortable cama y acabar arrodillada en el retrete, vomitando.

Durante un buen rato vacío todo el contenido de mi estomago hasta que sólo toso y escupo bilis. Ese malestar es insufrible. La mano de Rick en mi espalda me calma levemente y me ayuda a levantarme. Le miro con los ojos vidriosos por el esfuerzo y enrojecidos por la llantera anterior.

-No pasa nada-me dice serio y tranquilo. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a todo esto.-No pienso moverme de tu lado si es lo que estas pensando.

Yo no digo nada, doy un sorbo al enjuague bocal y luego lo escupo. Me miro al espejo. Estoy horrible. Suspiro. Me echo un poco de agua en la cara y paso mis manos por mi pelo. Salgo del baño y me dirijo de nuevo a la cama sin decir nada.

El hundimiento del colchón en mi espalda me indica que Castle se ha tumbado a mi lado. Me giro y quedo de cara a él. El pulgar de su mano derecha se encarga de secar la lágrima que atrevida escapa de mi ojo y recorre todo un camino por mi pómulo hasta desvanecerse en su dedo.

-Estoy aterrada. No sé lo que hacer-por fin he decidido abrirme y hablarle cómo él esperaba. Después de todo, después de cómo ha dejado a un lado sus idioteces y ha decidido portarse como nunca conmigo, se lo merece. Aun sin entender a la perfección su cambio de actitud, lo acepto sin más.- Estaba en esa sala de espera y…

Me callo durante unos segundos buscando el valor que me falta para expresar todo lo que me corroe.

-Cerré los ojos y vi como… todo lo que suponía el deshacerme… el abortar.

El asiente sin opinar nada al respecto, sin juzgarme; lo cual agradezco enormemente.

-No sabía a quien llamar… Si hubiera llamado a Lanie… tú sabes como es.

Rick asiente. Los dos sabemos que Lanie es muy temperamental y menos comprensiva que Castle en algunas situaciones. Menos paciente. Seguramente si en ese momento estuviera con la forense, ya estarían haciendo una lista de nombres cuando ella ni siquiera estaba cien por cien segura de llevar el embarazo a buen término, o dado el caso, darlo en adopción.

-¿Entonces… no vas a abortar?

Él es directo pero al mismo tiempo su voz tiembla y yo no comprendo por qué.

-Esto no entraba en mis planes Castle…-agacho la mirada, no quiero verme reflejada en sus ojos azules, tan claros que permiten ver mis ojos oscuros en ellos, llenos de pánico.

-Pero…

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo puedo hacerme cargo… y si… y si me deshago de esto…-no me atrevo a llamarle bebé, todavía no lo es-y si…acabo con todo y no puedo seguir mi vida por que pensaré que habría pasado?

El maldito "Y si…" atormentándome.

Mi respiración se vuelve de nuevo errática y Castle con su habilidad para hablar y con sus mágicos dedos intenta tranquilizarme de nuevo.

-Kate… Kate vale… escúchame- él hace una leve presión con sus dedos en mi rostro y me obliga a mirarle y a dejar de hablar nerviosa y sin sentido- mi madre lo sabe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-frunzo mi ceño y mi cabreo va en aumento-.

-No importa eso ahora, sólo quiero decirte… Hoy me dijo…que ella estuvo en tu situación.

-Quieres decir que…

No termino mi frase mientras que él asiente en silencio. Mi boca sigue entreabierta y a decir verdad, no me esperaba eso. Para nada. Martha Rodgers siempre me ha parecido una mujer fuerte y valiente sin dudas respecto a que lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida ha sido su hijo por mucho que intente convencer a todos que la actuación es su vida.

Castle me ha contado muchas historias sobre lo difícil que en ocasiones resultó su infancia y sin embargo, nunca he dudado de la capacidad de Martha para criarlo. Ni siquiera había pensado en que nadie más podía estar en mi situación a pesar de que día a día miles de mujeres pasaban por lo mismo.

Él capta mi atención de nuevo y me habla, sabiendo a la perfección lo que estoy pensando.

-Ella tampoco lo deseaba. Mi padre y ella sólo estuvieron una sola noche juntos… como…tú y…-seguramente ve mi cara y decide desviar el tema por otro camino- Lo que quiero decir es que tu eres tan valiente o más que mi madre, Kate eres detective de homicidios.

-Y por eso mismo-le interrumpo- No hace ni un año que me he reincorporado, me dispararon Rick-digo renumerando aquel suceso en mi mente que hace que me estremezca de miedo- podría haber muerto… podría morir… ¿Qué vida le puedo dar a ese crío?

-Lo sé-dice alzando la voz-¡Estuve allí!-suena más duro y serio- Pero casi no lo recuerdas.

Y Esa simple frase hace que me de cuenta lo mucho que también él ha pasado desde mi disparo y cómo lo ha intentado enfocar de la mejor forma posible, incluso ante mi negativa a hablar del tema… sobretodo de todo lo que recuerdo y le digo que olvidé.

-Es normal que estés asustada, no lo deseabas… pero tal vez está bien… y esto te ayudará a salir de tus miedos… y… deberías hablar con tu psicólogo por el tema del disparo…de tu madre…

-Ese es otro tema. Aún estoy dispuesta a todo por cerrar el caso de mi madre-las palabras salen de mi boca sin esfuerzo. Eso es lo más claro que he tenido nunca. Quiero darle justicia a mi madre.

-Y lo harás. Pero tal vez necesitas un descanso de ello y esta era la señal que necesitabas, Kate.

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

-Estoy seguro…que…serás una estupenda

-No lo digas-le interrumpo. Por que sé que si termina esa frase acabará por convencerme de algo que necesito al menos unos días para volver a replantearme.

-Es la verdad, Beckett.

Yo aprieto mis labios y cuando él dice lo siguiente, mis músculos se destensan y se relajan y un cosquilleo recorre por mis venas sin saber a ciencia cierta que todo esto es causado por él y no por mi estado.

-Además… yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

**See ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**No os quejareis por que este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que suelen ser todos mis capítulos jajaja ;) Disfrutadlo;) Gracias por leer y comentar!**

* * *

Ni siquiera lo he pensado un solo segundo en cuanto he soltado esa frase. Esa demanda. No es necesario pensarlo cuando es algo que desde el primer momento ha rondado en mi mente y desde que es básicamente el motivo por el que ella está en mi casa.

No por su voluntad. Por la mía. Por puro egoísmo… por que prácticamente, la he manipulado, la he convencido para que no aborte, para que tenga ese bebé conmigo.

Veo las dudas reflejado en su mirada. Esta aterrada. Es normal; hace exactamente un par de horas estaba convencida de poner fin al embarazo, luego ha huido, me ha pedido ayuda, le he dejado su espacio, la he cuidado, pero finalmente, no he podido evitar exponer mi opinión de lo que podría… o más bien espero y deseo que haga.

Por que desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada y me lo confirmó, no he soñado con otra cosa que no sea ella con un bebé en sus brazos. Y ese bebé con sus mismos ojos verdes amarronados, tan únicos y perfectos como lo es ella.

-Rick…

Yo la acallo con un dedo en sus labios. Le dejo una tierna caricia y niego. No, no quiero una respuesta ahora. No quiero que me argumente por que debe prescindir de lo que puede llegar a ser lo más bonito en su vida, o por que no debe compartirlo conmigo.

-Duerme un poco y mañana lo hablamos.

Ella duda en decirme que me quede pero no le doy la oportunidad y me recuesto a su lado, alejado lo suficiente para no incomodarla.

Ella se revuelve y poco a poco siento que su cuerpo se pega más a mí, buscando la cercanía y el confort necesario para poder dormir a pierna suelta.

Finalmente ambos nos relajamos y nos rendimos al sueño.

Al día siguiente, la luz que se filtra cuando empieza a amanecer nos sorprende al uno en los brazos del otro.

Por suerte, cuando Kate abre los ojos lentamente y se percata de la situación no se arrepiente un ápice de haber compartido cama conmigo, pero se mueve, conformándose con una leve distancia.

Sin embargo el que haya dormido conmigo y bien abrazada a mi, Tal vez, pienso, eso le ayudará a decidirse por la opción que le he planteado en cuanto a su embarazo, aunque muy a mi pesar, creo que no la ha comprendido del todo.

No pretendo darle mi apellido si no lo quiere, sé perfectamente lo capaz que es ella de ser madre soltera y lo cabezota que es por querer manejarlo todo, pero quiero brindarle el apoyo suficiente si lo necesita como figura paterna de ese niño, sobretodo a la hora de escoger sus extraescolares o de enseñarle a leer como hice con Alexis.

Ella se ríe y yo le miro confundido. Lo he dicho. Todo lo que he pensado que quiero ofrecerle, en realidad, se lo he dicho, así… a bocajarro, como si nada.

-¿No crees que antes que pensar en extraescolares, colegio, etc, debería pensar siquiera quien quiero que siga mi embarazo?-me pregunta.

Yo abro los ojos y mi rostro se relaja en una sonrisa.

-Entonces…-le pregunto con la mirada.

-Si… creo que si.

Yo me muerdo el labio en un gesto infantil y trato de no demostrar mi alegría. Pero no puedo negarlo. Me alegro que ella haya tomado esa decisión.

-Voy a prepararte el desayuno.-Salgo de mi habitación y voy directo a la cocina dejándola aun un buen rato recostada.

* * *

Cuando veo como Castle sale prácticamente corriendo de la habitación yo me hundo en el colchón.

Miro mi vientre y veo mis manos reposando con tranquilidad sobre él. Le he dicho que si. Si. Voy a seguir adelante. Voy a tener al bebé. No quiero pensar en todo lo que se me viene encima pero por suerte sé, que puedo contar con él, y con mi padre, con Lanie… seguramente todos estarán encantados de echarme una mano a pesar de que yo sé que soy autosuficiente y trato de animarme e intento pensar que todo saldrá bien.

Si pienso lo contrario, me derrumbo y todas mis dudas vuelven a la superficie por lo que borro de mi mente esa posibilidad. Todo saldrá bien.

El olor del bacon y las tortitas inunda mis fosas nasales. Me relamo y mi estomago ruge con fuerza.

Me levanto con parsimonia para evitar a toda costa las nauseas y aun ataviada con la ropa que Rick me había prestado, voy a la cocina.

Es curioso lo cómoda que me siento en su casa después del peso que me he quitado de encima. Y estoy segura que poco a poco iré haciéndome a la idea de que voy a ser mamá.

Le veo en la cocina moviéndose con soltura y recuerdo otra de las veces que me ha hecho el desayuno, años atrás cuando durmió en mi sofá antes de que explotara mi casa… y cuando tuve que quedarme en su casa. O todas esas veces que me ha traído el café. Y luego ya no, y todo por que estaba tan aterrada que le oculté lo más importante que había pasado entre nosotros: su confesión.

Y después de eso… de todas las consecuencias de que dejara de traerme café y prefiriera pasar rato con una de tantas rubias en lugar de conmigo, después de todo, aquí estamos, en este momento a consecuencia de sus actos, y sobretodo de los míos. Por que al fin y al cabo, yo estoy embarazada pero él esta cuidándome.

Ese pensamiento hace que tenga una punzada de remordimiento en mi interior. Me atormenta pensar que… desearía con todas mis fuerzas que él fuera el padre de la criatura que está creciendo en mi interior, y por suerte, él se esta ofreciendo al menos a tener toda su ayuda, cosa que no muchos harían.

Sonrío sin que me vea y mientras me acerco sigo con detalle sus elegantes movimientos ante los fogones y lo delicioso que huele.

El me sonríe con la mirada casi tanto como lo hace con su boca. Esta alegre y de buen humor.

Me siento frente a él en un taburete y él se sienta, mientras termina dejando todo listo en la isla, lo único que se interpone entre nosotros.

Yo miro todo casi con miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es mucho-allí hay de todo. Bacon. Huevos. Tostadas. Café, que rápidamente lo alejo si no quiero empezar el día arrodillada en el retrete. Zumo de Naranja y de piña, sabe que es mi favorito, tortitas, chocolate, y algunos croissants.

-Bueno, no tienes que comer todo, pero algo…algo si tienes que comer sobretodo…

-No…no empieces-le digo- voy a hacerlo… voy a ser madre-digo, ésta vez con más determinación, sin que mi voz tiemble a causa de la duda y me siento orgullosa de ello-pero no empieces con los tópicos.

-Esta bien-alza la mano en señal de paz y luego me tiende un cubierto, cogiendo el suyo propio y comenzando a desayunar-pero come, esta delicioso y lo sabes.

Yo asiento y empiezo comiendo como una persona normal, para acabar engullendo prácticamente de cada plato incluso del de Rick, ante la mirada de estupor de él.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre-me excuso como si nada.

Él hace un gesto casi encogiéndose de hombros con miedo y yo sigo comiendo, con mucha más pausa por temor a vomitar todo.

Un rato después, ambos en silencio terminamos de fregar los platos. Yo he insistido a pesar de sus quejas y su insistencia en que descanse, pero yo le recrimino que ese ha sido el segundo tópico que me ha soltado en menos de una hora y me indigna.

Yo estoy distraída mirando los platos y casi como si hablara sola lo digo.

-Me siento llena… apunto de explotar… y esto es algo que…me hace darme cuenta lo sacrificado que es todo esto.

-¿Sacrificado por comer?-él se ríe-Si, ojala pudiera comer tanto sin remordimientos.

Yo le miro y Castle se ríe. Se los complejos que tiene en cuanto se pasa un poco con los dulces y siente que esta cada vez en más baja forma.

-Bueno… podrás acompañarme…si quieres-digo en algo parecido a un murmullo.

Él me mira preguntándome en silencio si es una clara invitación a compartir mi tiempo con él.

-No te quiero presionar. Sólo estaré para lo que tu quieras que éste…

En el momento que voy a contestarle me veo interrumpida por la llegada de su madre. Yo miro a la puerta aterrada y espero todo un vendaval de preguntas y opiniones sobre mi nuevo estado, pero jamás llegan. Martha es respetuosa y tan sólo me sonríe con cariño. Ni siquiera lo nombra. Me guiña un ojo con complicidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sorprende.

Tras saludarnos brevemente y charlar con su hijo, la mujer desaparece escaleras arriba y yo vuelvo la mirada a Richard.

-Le prometí un bolso de Prada si mantenía su boca cerrada, al menos la primera vez que te veía-dice divertido.

Yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y tras un rato le reclamo mi ropa. Él me deja su habitación para cambiarme y cuando estoy lista no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo despedirme.

Él está igual que yo. Avanzamos con paso torpe y finalmente nos damos un abrazo. Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando siento sus fuertes brazos rodearme. Podría quedarme contra ese pecho toda una vida.

Me separo y él me acompaña a la puerta.

-Entonces…

-Nos vemos en la doce…supongo que volverás… y tendrás que avisar a Gates.

-Si, si, bueno, tengo toda la semana libre.

Castle abre su boca un par de veces pero no me dice nada. Finalmente logra enlazar un par de palabras con sentido.

-Entonces… no nos veremos… ¿No?

Yo me quedo callada unos segundos, sopesando las posibilidades. No es que no tenga ganas de verle, es que simplemente me siento superada por la situación, por toda su amabilidad, su ayuda, por esos sentimientos que siento por él y me aceleran el corazón dándole un vuelco cada dos minutos. Además de eso, tengo que hacer la compra, tengo que hablar con mi padre, con Lanie… debo… debo ir al ginecólogo.

-No… ósea… si… quiero decir…-me muerdo el labio- No sé como decirte esto… y tal vez debería preguntarle a Lanie.

Rick alza una ceja y me mira sin comprenderme.

-¿Conoces algún buen ginecólogo?

Castle no contesta y la vergüenza se apodera de mi sintiendo como mis mejillas se tiñen de un color carmesí.

-Olvídalo-le digo antes de que me conteste- Que vergüenza-murmuro mientras abro la puerta para marcharme.

-Kate… eh, Kate… ¡Beckett!-me agarra del codo antes de que me largue y yo me giro. Él tiene una sonrisa tierna para dedicarme- Mi madre y Alexis-cuando nombra a su hija su rostro cambia por completo- ellas van a uno muy bueno… puedo pedirle su número…

Yo no digo nada.

-Sólo si quieres. Podría incluso acompañarte.

Le miro con sorpresa.

-Si no… puedes llamar… a Lanie, está claro…

-No. Está bien. Gracias.

-Entonces… yo te envío luego el número y me llamas si quieres que te acompañe. ¿Ok?

Yo asiento y tras una leve mirada y sin saber de nuevo como despedirnos me largo de allí lo más rápido posible deseando llegar al refugio que era mi apartamento.

* * *

Y de nuevo, unos días después, me encuentro en una sala de espera. Ésta por lo menos es menos lúgubre que la otra. La sensación es mucho más cálida, probablemente por todas esas mujeres notablemente embarazadas que me rodean en este momento.

Muevo mi pierna en mi inconfundible tic nervioso y siento como una mano, con algo de miedo, se posa en mi rodilla para calmarme. Miro su mano sobre mi pierna y yo poso la mía sobre la de él al mismo tiempo que le echo una mirada de reojo.

Al momento el gesto queda olvidado, aparto mi mano, él la suya y volvemos a mirar al frente, mucho más tranquila por suerte.

Horas después de marcharme de su casa me había enviado un mensaje con el número de la ginecóloga. Entre en la web para localizar la clínica y lo que vi es que… era de las caras.

Yo ni siquiera sabía si mi seguro como detective de homicidios cubriría todo aquello.

He aprovechado mi semana de descanso para llamar y pedir cita, y por suerte no tuvieron reparo en darme para lo antes posible.

Con dudas, finalmente decidí avisar a Castle y no a Lanie. Él sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó y ahora lee una revista sobre maternidad cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Suspiro y miro frente a mí como una embarazadísima mujer acaricia su tripa de unos siete meses y me sonríe. Imagino como estaré yo dentro de unos meses. Debe ser incomodo y al mismo tiempo… bonito.

Los nervios se apoderan de mí de nuevo pero intento tranquilizarme pensando que todo va a salir bien.

-¿Katherine Beckett?-la enfermera alzó la vista del listado de pacientes buscándome- Ya puedes pasar.

Yo me levanto sin problema a diferencia de el resto de pacientes que esperan y que les cuesta una eternidad levantarse por el abultado vientre. A mi ni siquiera se me nota a pesar de estar de casi 12 semanas, es decir, 3 meses.

Miro a Castle y este me hace un gesto.

-El padre también puede pasar-comenta la enfermera, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo sin saberlo.

Me muerdo el labio sin saber que decirle a Rick. Él hace una mueca que no logro descifrar.

-Si me necesitas, sólo llámame-me susurra- Estaré aquí ¿Vale?

Yo asiento y camino hacia donde me espera la enfermera sin saber si me siento satisfecha con su respuesta. ¿Realmente quiero que sea participe de todo y me encantaría que entrara conmigo a la consulta?

Dejo de pensar todo esto cuando me siento frente la ginecóloga que se presenta como Doctora Rachel Williams una mujer de unos cincuenta años, y me sonríe amablemente tras haber leído el informe que previamente les envié y el cual ha utilizado para hacerme unas cuantas preguntas frecuentes en este caso. Salvo su último comentario:

-Así que… Eres amiga de Rick.-me dice mientras me indica que me desnude de cintura para abajo y me recueste en la camilla para hacerme una ecografía transvaginal.

Yo asiento y a juzgar por su respuesta seguramente he expresado facialmente mis pensamientos en cuanto a que la doctora tenga tanta familiaridad con "Rick".

-Soy doctora de su madre desde hace más de veinte años, llevé el embarazo de Meredith y además ahora también soy la ginecóloga de Alexis.

Yo me río entre dientes ante el tono de ese último comentario.

-Si, también sabes como está Richard con todo ese tema de su hija haciéndose mujer.

Me tumbo en la camilla colocando los pies sobre los estribos como si se tratara de una visita rutinaria al ginecólogo.

-¿De cuanto crees que estás, Kate? ¿Puedo llamarte Kate, no?

-Si, Si… claro. –sonrío y noto que ella me da conversación para tratar de relajarme a pesar de que el ver como enfunda un condón y lubricante en la sonda que posteriormente está introduciendo en mi vagina.-Creo que… once semanas más o menos, tal vez algo más.-me muevo levemente.

- Si te molesta avísame, cariño.

Yo me relajo más y niego. No es muy molesto por suerte. Ella se concentra en la pantalla que tenía en un lateral y yo miro de reojo. Todo está oscuro pero puede definirse unas dos pequeñas manchitas más claras y muy juntas en el centro de la imagen.

Ella gira más el monitor para que pueda verlo sin problemas.

-Éste es el bebé. –el bebé. Ahora si que le puedo llamar bebé. Para mí ya no es ningún feto del que me quiero deshacer- y tiene… si, estabas en lo cierto, 12 semanas.

Yo me muerdo el labio conteniendo la sonrisa que amenaza por iluminar todo mi rostro, pero no lo consigo. Sonrío de igual forma. Ella sigue comprobando que todo esta bien y no hay ningún problema.

Y sin decir nada, le da a un botón del monitor y gracias a eso permite que escuche el latido de mi hijo. O hija. Y ahí es cuando me percato que a pesar de todas las dudas y todos los problemas que he tenido estos últimos meses, ya nada me importa. Y sonrío como una boba al escuchar ese simple y rápido latido.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto.

-Si.-no lo dice muy segura-.

-Pero late muy rápido.

-Eso es normal, Kate.-me dice tranquila, Saca la sonda y tira el condón a la basura dejando el aparato a un lado y se acerca más a mí. Algo en su mirada me indica que no todo esta bien del todo.-Pero es muy pequeño para las semanas de embarazo que tienes y el cuello de tu útero es muy corto por lo que podrías tener un embarazo prematuro además de que tienes poco liquido amniótico.

Yo la miro seria.

-No te preocupes, ¿Vale? Voy a seguir tu embarazo muy de cerca.

Ella apaga el monitor e imprime la primera ecografía del bebé para quedármela como recuerdo y me indica que puedo vestirme.

Mientras lo hago no dejo de darle vueltas a todas las preguntas y dudas que tengo. Termino de colocarme la camiseta y me acerco, sentándome frente a su escritorio.

-Mi… ¿mi seguro lo cubre?

-Richard me llamó… y no debes preocuparte por eso.-ella va escribiendo un informe.

-Vaya… me he perdido esa conversación en la que él decide eso-comento con todo bajo, más para mi que para ella, pero obviamente la doctora se ríe ante mi comentario.

-Estas apunto de pasar al segundo trimestre del embarazo, Kate. ¿Has tenido molestias en el primero? ¿Dolores? Debes decirme todo, pues, como te he comentado y no quiero preocuparte pero debes relajarte.

Yo asiento.

-He tenido muchos mareos y nauseas, casi no tengo apetito y además mi trabajo…

-Si, eres detective de homicidios ¿No?- yo la miro sorprendida- Soy fan de las novelas de Rick… Te recomiendo que te tomes todo con más calma. Puedes hacer vida con normalidad, pero necesitas tener menos estrés ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asiento. Ella me pasa unas recetas.

-Ácido fólico. Acuérdate de tomar unos 400 microgramos al día. Te vendrá muy bien. Intenta comer poco y bastante durante el día y te mandaré hacerte unos análisis…no te preocupes el bebé no estará en riesgo solo quiero saber tu nivel de hierro en sangre…como estás de tensión y poco más… ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Yo pienso durante unos segundos pero ahora mismo estoy tan abrumada por toda la información que no se me ocurre que preguntar. Niego lentamente y recojo todos los papeles levantándome y estrechándole la mano a la Doctora Williams.

-Entonces, te pido cita en la clínica para los análisis, y para una nueva consulta conmigo ¿De acuerdo? Ya te llamaremos para avisarte de que día debes venir.

-Muchas gracias-sonrío levemente aunque no dejo de pensar y de querer leer el informe para comprender con exactitud cuan problemas puede acarrear el tener poco liquido amniótico y si es muy grave.

Abro la puerta saliendo a la sala de espera y Castle se levanta como un resorte dejando la revista a un lado y se acerca a mí.

Esta ansioso por preguntar pero por suerte se contiene hasta que salimos de clínica, mientras le echo bronca por decirle a la doctora antes que a mi que no debo tener ningún problema con las facturas.

Él simplemente se encoje de hombros. El dinero no le importa en absoluto. Caminamos por la calle, ya que hemos acudido en taxi a la cita y sin previo aviso me entra un hambre atroz y lo expreso con naturalidad, tomando él esa excusa para invitarme a desayunar.

Entramos en una cafetería y él ya no aguanta más y me asalta con un par de preguntas, sin embargo no le explico todo. No quiero tenerlo preocupado todo el día pegado a mi.

Yo le enseño la ecografía y a él le cuesta identificarlo. Me hace reír mientras comenta que parece un cacahuete y no un bebé. Gracias a eso por un buen rato me olvido de todo y me concentro en el increíble desayuno que tengo frente a mí, en la primera fotografía del bebé que crece dentro de mí y en el increíble hombre que me acompaña en ese momento.

**See ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Camino por la cocina descalza y cansada mientras visto apenas un short y una camiseta.

Mañana mismo debo volver al trabajo y a diferencia de otras veces en las que he estado enferma o después de mi disparo que estuve apunto de perder la cabeza, ésta vez no tengo ningunas ganas de regresar.

No es por que de repente haya dejado de gustarme mi trabajo. No, lo sigo adorando. Sin embargo, no tengo ningunas ganas de encontrarme con las miradas preocupadas de Espo y Ryan, o las curiosas de otros compañeros.

Tampoco tengo ganas de enfrentarme a la firmeza inquebrantable de mi capitana. Tanto Gates como yo, sabemos que en cuanto ponga un pie en la doce nos debemos una seria conversación.

Y por si fuera poco, también tendré que ver a Castle. Apenas le he visto estos días. Por suerte, me ha dejado mi espacio. Él en su casa y yo en la mía. Eso no quita el hecho de sus llamadas o sus mensajes incluso a horas intempestivas de la noche.

No es que me moleste. Agradezco su preocupación, pero aun no estoy lista para estar abierta a la posibilidad de que él sea para este niño algo más…incluso para mí y eso hace que tome ciertas distancias. En mi mente todavía rondan miles de dudas… y estoy completamente segura que no soy capaz de ofrecerle lo que él necesita, lo que él desea desde el momento que me dijo que me amaba cuando estaba tendida en el césped de aquél cementerio con una bala incrustada en el pecho apunto de perder la vida.

No logro comprender como él de unas semanas atrás hasta ahora ha cambiado de opinión tan rápido. Primero, cuando estaba apunto de declararme… de autoculparme a la hora de omitir el hecho de que recordaba todo lo sucedido en el entierro de Montgomery él me rechaza y se va con esa rubia… y después, se entera de mi embarazo, se enfada… para finalmente aceptarlo y querer ayudarme a toda costa.

No entiendo a Castle.

Bostezo sonoramente. No tengo idea cuantas horas he dormido pero últimamente es lo que más me gusta hacer. Dormir. El placer de cerrar los ojos y descubrir como todos tus músculos se relajan y caes en un sueño reparador y cuando despiertas han pasado horas sin sentir una sola preocupación.

Mientras me preparo algo de comer, la cual de repente se ha convertido en mi segunda actividad más demandada: Comer, comer a todas horas y lo que sea. Eso si, evitando a toda costa el café, no lo soporto, ni siquiera el descafeinado el cual se había convertido en placebo para mi… sin embargo ahora… ni siquiera puedo oler el café por que es lo único que lamentablemente me provoca nauseas. Por suerte las ganas de vomitar y los mareos han casi desaparecido.

Miro de reojo la nevera y veo la ecografía imantada a ella. Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y no puedo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en mi interior que me recuerda que alguien está creciendo en mi tripa. Un ser vivo dentro de mi. Aun estoy en ese punto que me cuesta aceptarlo pero aun así, cada día me hago más a la idea y cada vez me es más fácil.

Acaricio mi vientre por encima de la camiseta, casi con miedo y suelto una risita comprendiendo que los miedos poco a poco se están diluyendo dejando paso al amor incondicional y al sentido de la protección.

Me muerdo el labio para evitar que otra sonrisa tonta se instale en mi boca y se borra por completo cuando llaman a la puerta.

Me arrastro casi sin ganas por la cocina y llego hasta la puerta de la calle. La abro y mis ojos se abren de golpe, sorprendida.

-Alexis.

La pelirroja me mira seria y sin decirme nada. Va vestida con el uniforme de su escuela, con un leve brillo en los labios y su lisa y larga cabellera roja cae con gracia a media espalda. ¿Cuánto ha crecido tanto? Esta casi más alta que yo sin tacones. Suspiro, claro, se me había olvidado que está apunto de graduarse.

Se mueve inquieta y yo la dejo pasar sin decir nada. Cierro la puerta y cuando me giro la veo de nuevo encarándome. Se relaja y me habla con firmeza.

-Aborta.

-¿Có…cómo?-pregunto, creyendo que no he comprendido lo que me ha dicho.

-Que abortes.-me dice casi con exigencia y al mismo tiempo con enfado.

Yo me quedo boquiabierta. No sé que responderle. Me ha dejado congelada con su petición, primero por que no sé como se ha enterado si es que su padre se lo ha dicho…

Alexis parece leerme el pensamiento.

-He escuchado a mi padre hablar con mi abuela-masculla. Casi escupe las palabras con lo molesta que está.-Él piensa hacerse cargo de ese niño…tuyo… y de otro.

-Alexis…escucha…- quiero intentar calmarla. Intentar que comprenda que no es mi decisión, pero la veo tan decidida a seguir hablando que me vuelvo a callar.

-No voy a dejar que eso pase…si mi padre es tan tonto…-hace una pausa- Mira Kate…si tu quieres estar con mi padre…me parece genial, pero no le engatuses un hijo que no es suyo.

Yo aprieto mis labios conteniendo las ganas que tengo de gritarle a esa niña que no me da siquiera la oportunidad de decirle lo que pienso, que se vaya de mi casa.

-Estas siendo muy dura. No sabes si quiera…

-¿Dura?-alza la voz-. Tu no piensas lo que estas diciendo… No eres tú la que aguantaste los meses que pasaste de él… Ni como te sigue como un perrito cada vez que le llamas verdad… -alza las manos exasperada- Y ahora esto… un niño que ni siquiera es suyo.

Yo desisto de contradecirle y espero a que saque de su interior toda la frustración que tiene y se relaje.

-Estoy cansada de esta situación, Beckett, y si quieres a mi padre… harás lo que te diga. Aun estas a tiempo…me he estado informando… y ni siquiera se te nota-me señala- Si quieres estar con mi padre…

Yo la miro tan seria y tan ofuscada pero tratando de parecer calmada que incluso siento como en mi sien palpita una pequeña vena que se me forma cada vez que me altero.

Recuerdo las palabras de la ginecóloga y trato de contener las ganas de llorar y gritarle que tengo. Total, sólo es una niña que está dolida.

-Sabes… en su día lo pensé. Pensé abortar. Fui a la clínica… pero… no. No lo voy a hacer.

Alexis alza una ceja casi con superioridad. Su labio tiembla.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre? ¿Sabes segura lo que él quiere hacer?

-Le conozco. Estoy segura que querrá ayudarte.

-Pues no necesito su ayuda, puedes estar tranquila.-digo secamente-. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero comer tranquilamente-yo veo que ella no me mira a mi si no que esta mirando la nevera donde tengo la ecografía.

Ella aparta la mirada y la clava en mi, todavía molesta. Se coloca mejor su mochila sobre su hombro y se da la vuelta para largarse.

-¿Te has parado a pensar que tu padre también ha tenido una carga-digo entre comillas- que eras tu y nunca se deshizo de ti… a pesar de todo? Pues yo no me voy a perder el tener un hijo, Alexis, lo siento. –ella me mira dolida y a mi no me importa lo más mínimo- Habla con él. No seré yo quien le diga que has venido a mi casa a gritarme, cuando no tiene ningún sentido que lo hagas… -le digo antes de cerrar la puerta muy molesta sin darle tiempo a ninguna replica.

Me apoyo en ella y llevo mis manos a mi vientre mientras mi cabeza choca contra la madera. Me deslizo y me quedo sentada en el suelo intentando calmarme mientras siento una leve punzada en mi bajo vientre causada por los nervios.

* * *

-¿Estas cansada?

Llevo todo el día trabajando con un montón de papeleo que se acumula en mi escritorio. Llevo mis manos a mi pelo y me lo echo hacia atrás.

Miro a mi interlocutor y este esta sentado en su silla de siempre. Por una vez no ha huido cuando toca hacer papeleo, lo cual, se lo agradezco.

-Es tarde… ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy?

Yo no digo nada y sigo escribiendo.

Si normalmente no soporto que me hablen cuando estoy cansada o haciendo trabajando, ahora simplemente lo detesto. Y si desde siempre he sido una cabezota, ahora, desde que estoy embarazada, o más bien desde el segundo trimestre dónde las frustraciones ha sido el cambio más radical que he tenido, simplemente se ha triplicado.

Mi frustración va por horas, mis cambios de humor aumentan o disminuyen en base a mi hambre o a mi sueño. O sobretodo, a mi cansancio.

Él parece empezar a comprender mis tiempos y a saber cuando callarse. Y yo lo aprecio. Aprecio su apoyo y su interés, pero no aguanto la presión que siento por parte de todo el mundo.

Desde que Gates, hace ya casi un mes se ha enterado de mi embarazo, me ha relegado y ya no puedo salir si quiera de la planta de homicidios sin darle parte a Espo para saber a donde voy.

Eso me pone histérica. Espo a cargo del equipo. Ryan intentando darme consejos y casi cada día recordándome que no estoy sola en esto.

Y por si con los chicos o con Castle y sus idas y venidas, o sus ganas por hacerme todo más fácil evitando contarme las múltiples peleas que ha tenido con Alexis a causa de este motivo, si todo eso no es suficiente, ahí está Lanie para agobiarme con el tema del padre biológico y la insistencia con que busque a Colin.

Durante días he estado dándole vueltas al tema, y siempre, a pesar de que en ocasiones haya casi cedido a buscarle, llamarle y darle la gran noticia, finalmente desisto y llego a la misma conclusión: no es justo.

No es justo ni para él, ni para mí, ni para el bichito que en a estas alturas ya empieza a moverse.

Estoy en la semana 20 o lo que es lo mismo, de casi cinco meses. Empiezo a utilizar ropa más ceñida y algunos vaqueros que antes me quedaban bastante holgados y ahora me van a la perfección. Aun así, mi vientre no es nada abultado y eso hace que me preocupe.

Yo sonrío cuando noto un leve movimiento y recuerdo la cara de boba que se me quedó la primera vez que lo sentí. Fue tan jodidamente extraño. Una mezcla entre gases y un revoleteo de mariposas en mi interior. A medida que han pasado los días he sabido diferenciar cada uno de sus movimientos.

El móvil hace que deje a un lado el bolígrafo y le preste atención a la pantalla. A mi lado, Castle sigue inquieto.

Miro la pantalla y veo el recordatorio para la ecografía y los resultados de los análisis.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No-sé que se disgusta-No lo siento, le prometí a mi padre que él vendría a alguna.

El rostro de Castle cambia y sonríe. Estiro todo mi cuerpo y cuando crujen todos mis músculos, decido que es hora de irme a casa.

Rick me pasa la chaqueta y me la pongo mientras me acompaña al ascensor. Nos subimos en el coche y le acerco hasta su casa, él me agradece invitándome a cenar pero rechazo la invitación con educación poniendo la excusa de mi cansancio.

De camino a casa, le envío un mensaje a mi padre para que recuerde la cita con la doctora.

Sonrío recordando lo mucho que se emocionó cuando le di la noticia y lo muy cagada que estaba yo ante su reacción. Al principio le sorprendió, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estoy sola. Sin embargo, y como temía esperar a fin de cuentas, me dijo que nada de eso importaba y que él iba a estar a mi lado siempre, para ayudarme con lo que fuera.

Evitándole un disgusto, omití la parte en que el aborto entraba en mis planes. Mi padre ya no tiene por que sufrir más. Ahora rebosa alegría y tiene demasiadas ganas de convertirse en abuelo sin importarle quien es el padre del bebé.

Sólo desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea una niña.

* * *

-Niño-dice Rachel mientras mueve el ecógrafo.

-¿Qué?-yo miro mi vientre con una leve curva y embadurnado en el gel que esta realmente frío. Luego miro a mi padre con cara de circunstancia y finalmente al monitor.

-Un niño muy pequeñito….

Mi padre hace una mueca. Realmente esperaba una niña.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto.

La doctora Williams me mira.

-No. No 100% segura, Kate. Reconocer una niñita es muy fácil… pero este pequeño travieso no deja de enseñarnos su trasero-yo no puedo evitar sonreír.- ¿Ya tienes nombre?

Yo niego. Todo esto me pillo tan de sorpresa y he estado tan haciéndome a la idea que no he sido capaz ni siquiera de comprar nada. Lo único que tengo es un chupete que reza 'I love mommy' y que Lanie fue la encargada de regalarme.

Miro a mi padre y no deja de mirar el monitor embelesado.

-Pues puedes empezar a buscar tanto de niño como de niña… seguramente hasta el tercer trimestre no…-noto como deja de sonreír-lo sabremos.

-¿Pasa algo?-me tenso completamente e incluso el bebé lo nota. Su corazón late un poquito más deprisa de lo normal.

-Relájate-apaga el monitor y me tiende un papel desechable para que me limpie la piel de mi estomago mientras a mi padre le entrega un par de impresiones de la ecografía.

Yo me limpio rápido y antes de que ella esté sentada frente a su ordenador yo ya estoy al otro lado del escritorio, en la silla, impaciente.

-¿Está bien?-digo mientras la voz me tiembla levemente a causa de la preocupación.

Ella lee el informe y luego me mira seria.

-Sigue siendo pequeño, pero eso no me preocupa-suspira- me sigue preocupando la falta de líquido amniótico. ¿Has tenido perdidas?

Yo niego.

-¿Nada de sangre?

-Nada. Si lo hubiera tenido te hubiera llamado enseguida.

-Pues… Richard me llamó diciendo que el otro día te habías sentido mal.

Siento la mirada de mi padre sobre mí, con una sonrisa socarrona. Al parecer le hace gracia que tenga a Castle así… tan pendiente de mi.

-Castle es un bocazas-mascullo-no fue nada.

-Kate, esto…no es grave… No te haré una amnio pero me gustaría tenerte muy vigilada, a ti y a tu hijo, en la primera eco te dije… que el cuello de tu útero es muy corto podría adelantarse el parto…y no nos conviene.

Yo asiento y me muerdo el labio, sabiendo que no he seguido del todo las indicaciones de la doctora, sobretodo las de reposo.

-¿Sigues con nauseas?

-No.

-Controla tu peso, pero come todo lo que necesites. Tienes el hierro algo bajo.

Yo asiento. Ella termina de escribirme unas indicaciones en mi historial incluyendo la fecha que cree que será el parto y me lo tiende. Leo las letras que forman la palabra "REPOSO" bien marcada. Me levanto yendo a la puerta mientras mi padre sigue mirando la ecografía en sus manos.

Rachel termina de recordarme que controle mi ansiedad, la presión arterial es importante en un embarazo primerizo y pasado los treinta como yo, y también me comenta no se que aspecto sobre las proteínas en la orina.

Salgo de la consulta abrumada tras despedirme de la ginecóloga y camino con mi padre hacia la salida de la clínica quien deja caer un comentario sobre lo cara que parece.

Yo no digo nada y cuando llegamos a la calle le exijo ir a comer algo. Él se ríe y comenta una anécdota sobre mi madre cuando me esperaba a mi. Se le iluminan los ojos cuando habla de ella.

-¿Querías una niña para ponerle Johanna?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, cariño… Esa es tu elección-me dice mientras entramos en la primera cafetería que encontramos en nuestro camino.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y tras pedir le miro y agarro sus manos.

-A mi me encantaría ponerle Johanna, papá.

Él me aprieta las manos en una caricia y sonríe. Hacía tiempo no le veía tan feliz.

-Entonces… Parece que hay posibilidades para que sea un niño-dice haciendo un motín-tendré que enseñarle a jugar a Baseball, seguramente será menos torpe que tú.

-¡Oye!-me quejo y me suelto de sus manos entre risas cuando llega la comida.

De repente no existe nada más en el mundo que esos deliciosos donuts con relleno de frambuesa que hay en el plato frente a mí.

Empiezo a comer y me olvido de todo. Una hora después, me despido de mi padre quedando en vernos pronto y salgo hacia la doce. Me paso el día evitando a toda costa las preguntas de Espo y Ryan y sobretodo de Castle, pero a última hora no me puedo escabullir y Richard se sube en el ascensor conmigo y baja hasta el parking.

-No sé cuantas veces tengo que pedirte perdón por el comportamiento de Alexis, Kate.

-Te dije que no importa.-De hecho, se lo he repetido cada vez que él ha sacado el tema durante las últimas semanas. Ese no es el motivo por el que lo evito. El motivo es otro que se ha incrementado por culpa de la revolución interna que tienen mis hormonas.

Y ahí aparecen de golpe aumentando el calor que siento en mi cuerpo. Y lo peor no es eso. Lo peor es cuando de repente estoy caliente, y a los segundos, mi excitación se esfuma y aparece el odio hacia mi cambio corporal y mi cambio de humor.

-Si, si que importa, yo no la he educado para que trate así a la gente-noto como está nervioso y como bufa.

Yo me freno en mi camino hacia mi coche y le miro.

-Rick-le miro seriamente-estoy bien. No pasa nada. Es normal que Alexis…Se sienta así, eres su padre, no quiere compartirlo con nadie.

Ambos nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos y es él quien finalmente rompe el silencio.

-¿Qué…que ha dicho tu padre?

Por un segundo estoy apunto de preguntarle a que se refiere. Luego recuerdo que después de quejarme de las preguntas de mis compañeros, él ha decidido huir junto a ellos y dejarme a mi y mi molesto carácter a solas y que al final no le he explicado nada.

-Ah pues… Nos dijo que…-yo entrecierro los ojos-Lo sabes.

-¿Qué?-intenta sonar como si la pregunta no fuera con él y hacerse el inocente.

-Ni lo intentes. Sé cuando mientes.

Él abre la boca para hablar pero poso un dedo en sus labios y se los cierro apretándolos mientras intenta hablar con mis dedos haciendo pinza en sus labios.

-Creo que debería decirle a mi ginecóloga que lo que pase en esa consulta es privado.-suelto su boca.

-Es mi amiga.

-¿Y dónde queda la confidencialidad paciente-doctor?

-Vamos, Beckett, pensabas decírmelo igual.

Yo bufo. Claro que se lo pensaba decir, pero no me parece correcto que él se tome las libertades de llamar a mi ginecóloga y preguntar sin mi permiso.

Suspiro y le doy la espalda caminando a mi coche.

-No entiendo por que te preocupas tanto… al fin y al cabo… Alexis tiene un poco de razón.

Yo llego a mi coche y me giro viéndolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aun sigue allí parado, frente a la puerta del ascensor. Él aprieta el botón para regresar a la planta que da a la calle y esperar un taxi y me mira.

-Por que te quiero-me dice simplemente. –Por eso me preocupo.

**Nos vemos en el próximo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Me remuevo inquieta y abro los ojos en mitad de la noche. La habitación está oscura y rápidamente me habitúo a la falta de luz. Mi respiración sigue algo agitada.

Me muerdo el labio con frustración y siento como un par de gotas de sudor resbalan por mi nuca. Me paso mi mano por esa zona y noto mi pelo algo humedecido. Mis pezones están duros y se pegan a mi camiseta que se ciñe a mi torso.

Maldigo una palabrota y me siento en la cama sintiendo mi piel ardiendo. Otra vez. Otra vez esos malditos sueños desde hace tres días.

Tres malditos días que llevo cachonda perdida. En este momento de soledad sólo puedo pensar que casi prefiero otros síntomas del embarazo a esa revolución de hormonas que tengo… que no me dejan ni descansar.

Doy un trago de agua a una botella que descansa en la mesita y no puedo evitar pensar que curiosamente, estos sueños empezaron hace tres días, justo después de la confesión de Castle, y de mi casi huida, impedida por él.

"_No te vayas, escúchame… No puedo negarlo, Kate te quiero." _

Cierro los ojos e intento borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

La semana ha sido un completo caos. Mis altibajos emocionales son lo que peor llevo, estoy tan bien como de pronto estoy llorando por las esquinas. No puedo evitarlo. Aún siento cierta aprensión al tema de convertirme en madre… en responsable de otra vida.

Algunas tardes, cuando salgo del trabajo, lo único que deseo es encerrarme en casa, llorar, acurrucarme bajo la colcha, cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo haya sido un sueño, o una pesadilla.

Cuando hago eso, intento que todo a mi alrededor se esfume, busco desesperadamente hacer desaparecer el dolor que se instala en mi pecho, la vocecilla que resuena en mi mente recordándome lo mal que he hecho las cosas y eso me lleva a llorar más amargamente aún hasta perder las fuerzas y acabar durmiendo por el cansancio.

Por otro lado, hay otras tardes en las que, estoy eufórica. Eufórica y muy cachonda. Y lamentablemente para mi y mi paciencia, hoy es uno de esos días en los que no me sirve nada de lo que haga.

En estos momentos incluso prefiero ese torrente de lagrimas que me asalta y me hace compadecerme de mi misma a esta tortura que es el calor que invade todo mi cuerpo.

Y otra vez la maldita voz de Rick en mi cabeza.

"_Por favor… escúchame, quiero estar contigo…"_

Su voz masculina y sensual se ha repetido en mi mente durante horas. La frase se repite una y otra vez y ahora más que nunca desearía aceptar. Aceptarlo a él. A su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciándome con delicadeza y su voz susurrándome mientras me hace el amor lentamente.

Jadeo al ser consciente que mi mano se ha movido por inercia por encima de mi ropa interior y mascullo una palabrota.

Me dejo caer en la cama y miro el techo. Ojala él supiera todo lo que siento sin tener que decirle nada, sin abrirme a él, sin mirarle directo a los ojos como él es capaz de hacer y decirme todo lo que me dice, y tocarme con sus dedos en mi brazo para impedir que me mueva, que huya una vez más.

Finalmente decido levantarme e ir a la ducha, tal vez el agua fría ayude con la desazón que tengo.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente se repite el mismo patrón. Me levanto de mal humor y cachondisima. Al siguiente igual, y al otro, y al tercer día sigo con una increíble calentura dónde hasta el simple roce de sus dedos al despedirse en el ascensor me electrifica.

Mi piel esta demasiado sensible.

Sus ojos me penetran con un azul intenso.

Y Otra vez la escena se repite, ambos nos miramos en medio del parking y esperamos que uno de los dos de el paso. Y tanto él como yo sabemos que si él insiste yo cederé… por que hoy, por que ese día lo único que necesito es que me folle y me diga lo mucho que me necesita, tanto como yo a él.

Y por suerte, esta vez impide que me vaya y me arrastra hasta su coche. Me sube en el sin decir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera le pregunto por que justo ese día ha venido a trabajar en su coche.

Me acerca a mi casa, me acompaña a la puerta y se para detrás de mí. Antes de que me gire me abraza. El abrazo me sorprende enormemente pero no me quejo.

-¿Qué…?

-Shh… Kate… sé lo que necesitas.

Yo abro los ojos con sorpresa.

-El negarte… el contener la necesidad te va a matar-me susurra en mi oído.

Yo me giro. Mi sorpresa es patente en mi cara y mi apoyo en la puerta de mi casa. ¿Quién demonios se piensa que soy? Pienso molesta y enfadada. Seguramente por la falta de sexo que llevo desde que estoy embarazada. Y una…una tiene sus necesidades, y más en este estado.

-¿Qué?

-No-le empujo con bastante rudeza.

-Vamos, necesitas hablar, te veo agobiada… ¡Rachel me ha contado!

Yo alzo una ceja y entonces comprendo. Él no hablaba de acostarse conmigo. Hablaba de compartir una cena y una charla. La charla que tanto necesito… cuando no estoy tan necesitada de otras cosas.

No sé en que momento le he dejado pasar, pero ahí está. Ahí estamos ambos, sentados y comiendo comida china.

Yo más bien la devoro.

-Todo saldrá bien-dice mientras se lleva comida a la boca y me mira- Esto está buenísimo, pero no comas con tanta ansía.

-¡Tengo hambre!-farfullo.

Castle se ríe. Yo me tenso. ¿Cómo es posible que hasta su risa me excite? Pero es que se ríe de una forma, infantil y masculina a la vez. Dios, necesito solucionar esto ya.

-¿Tienes antojos?

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin saber bien que me ha dicho. ¿Qué si tengo antojos? Si, bonico, uno eres tú.

-Antojos.

-Comida china… Chocolate blanco… Mouse de Limón…-yo enumero varias de las cosas que hacen que se me haga la boca agua.

-Y yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo, Kate. He visto como me miras como si fuera un pedacito de carne a la brasa en su punto.

Yo noto como todo el calor sube a mi rostro y me quedo roja de la vergüenza. Es cierto, le miro como un león mira a su presa.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo-contesta divertido y haciéndose el interesante. Será arrogante.

-No te lo tengas tan creído… Me pasa con…

-¿Con Espo también?

-Idiota… No es eso-bufo molesta-.

-Oye no te quiero enfadar… es solo… somos amigos.

-¿Y, me estas diciendo que follemos por que somos amigos?

-No pero…

-Ah…-me muerdo el labio frustrada y me mira.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos. Sé que él no quiere esto, en el fondo sé que Castle es un romántico y al mismo tiempo sé que es un hombre y que un hombre no pierde la oportunidad cuando la tiene servida en bandeja de plata como es la ocasión.

Estoy cabizbaja pensando todas las posibilidades. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Pues que él se lo tome como lo que no es… Pero… realmente… ¿Qué es lo que es y lo que yo quiero?

Vuelvo a alzar la vista y ahí seguimos.

-Castle…-carraspeo-Creo que deberías irte. La cena y la charla ha estado bien… y el miedo a las complicaciones del embarazo han desaparecido pero…

-Si, tienes razón… y en todo lo que te pueda ayudar… sabes que…

¿En todo lo que te pueda ayudar? Es esa… ¿Una clara señal?

No lo pienso más. A la mierda las dudas y los miedos. Necesito sexo y lo necesito ahora. Y de todas las formas posibles.

Me abalanzo sobre él y le tomo por sorpresa. Mi boca invade la suya. Sus labios son suaves y su lengua sabe a coca cola, dulce y refrescante. No puedo dejar de besarle a pesar de su torpeza, pillado desprevenido.

Me separo un segundo y le miro a los ojos, y esta vez por suerte es él quien me come la boca. Me besa profundamente mientras sus grandes manos se abren en mi espalda y hacen presión para sentarme sobre su regazo.

Nos sobran las prendas. Hace demasiado calor. Yo enredo mis manos en su pelo y tiro de él cuando sus dientes rozan mi labio inferior y me muerde. Por dios, ese único mordisquito ha enviado miles de señales de placer a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Me arqueo cuando succiona mi cuello y su mano se pierde en la tela de mi camiseta. Por debajo. Su enorme mano abarca mi pecho y aprieta y no puedo evitar gemir. La palma de su mano se mueve sobre mi seno y endurece mi pezón mientras inconscientemente he empezado a moverme en círculos, lentos y profundos sobre su incipiente erección.

Le miro divertida cuando me deshago de su camiseta y muerdo su hombro. El suelta un gruñido y alza su pelvis intentando frotarse contra mi sexo. Sus movimientos son pura delicia y siento como cada vez estoy más húmeda, casi empapada.

Nos recostamos mejor en el sofá. Yo me quito como puedo mis vaqueros y me quedo en braguitas mientras peleo con los suyos. Acaricio sus piernas con las mías, una a cada lado de su cintura y rasguño con mis uñas su abdomen que se contrae.

Castle me mira sin respiración y en un rápido movimiento el queda sobre mi, con una pierna sobre el sofá y la otra, rodilla contra el suelo.

Se inclina y toma con sus labios el duro pezón. Lo mordisquea y me hace gritar. Mi sexo palpita de impaciencia y siento un cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre cuando el succiona mi seno.

Su mano acaricia mi cadera y separa mis piernas. Me sonríe mirándome allí, arrodillado, casi alabándome mientras su mano se coloca en mi centro y me masturba con la palma de su mano frotándola.

-No pares-gimoteo-dios…lo necesito… te necesito-digo con los ojos cerrados y arqueando mi espalda sintiendo su mirada en su cuerpo y sus dedos haciéndome perder la razón en mi sexo.

Castle queda completamente desnudo. Yo alargo la mano y rodeo su erección. Larga. Dura. Caliente y perfecta. Lista para penetrarme. Se posa sobre mí y se detiene para besarme con ternura mientras siento su dureza entre mis pliegues moverse hasta frotarse con mi clítoris.

Agarro sus bíceps y clavo mis uñas sintiendo como todo un remolino de sensaciones se concentra y se esparce por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me venga en un grito gutural sin siquiera llegar a penetrarme.

Aun tiemblo por el orgasmo mientras el me observa y se recrea en mi cuerpo, desnudo, caliente y satisfecho cuando me agarra y me susurra que me prefiere sentada sobre él, para no dañarme.

Acaricio su cuerpo y me siento sobre su erección que me llena por completo. Me quedo quieta y le abrazo con la misma intensidad que él lo hace. Cuerpo con cuerpo. Corazón con corazón.

Empiezo a moverme arriba y abajo, despacio, frotando mis duros pezones contra su torso y él me agarra del culo intensificando mis movimientos en una mezcla de ternura y pasión que tanto necesitaba.

Mis movimientos cada vez más intensos hace que mis músculos se contraigan y atrapen su duro miembro en mi interior durante unos segundos, le miro a la cara y él se sorprende a la par que siente como su cuerpo pierde fuerzas por el inminente orgasmo.

Y de nuevo Richard toma las riendas cuando yo me he levantado y me he sentado de nuevo en su erección dándole la espalda, pero esta vez él, lleva el ritmo con su brazo rodeando mi cintura y su otra mano frotándose en mi clítoris.

Ambos jadeamos, ambos nos perdemos en los gemidos del otro. Repito sin cesar lo que necesito. Cuanto lo necesito. A que intensidad lo necesito y él me lo da sin poner ninguna excusa. Él me lleva al éxtasis con una última embestida al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer con fuerza sobre su erección y siento como se corre en mi interior llenándome de su semen caliente.

Nos quedamos quietos, sudorosos en el sofá. Rick se deja caer contra el respaldo y me arrastra con él.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y acabamos tumbados de lado en el sofá. Él detrás de mí, besa con cariño mi nuca y aparta mi cabello mientras sus manos se pierden en mi vientre.

Eso hace que me tense. Ese contacto con la piel donde descansa el bebé hace que todo se rompa a mi alrededor y empiece sin querer a arrepentirme de lo que acabamos de hacer.

No he tardado ni dos segundos en hacerlo pero él se da cuenta y mueve sus manos hacia mis tetas y me muerde el hombro quitándole hierro al asunto.

Nos tapamos con una manta. Horas después descansamos en la cama. Lo hemos hecho varias veces. En el sofá, en el suelo y también contra la pared. Estoy completamente satisfecha y agotada.

Pero por suerte, ya no estoy cachonda.

Ahora simplemente cuando ni siquiera sé que hora es lo que necesito es comer.

Entre abro un ojo y veo que estoy sola. Me visto con una camiseta y arrastro mis pies hasta la cocina.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Doy un respingo y enciendo la luz. No les esperaba en el salón, a oscuras y a medio vestir.

Alzo una ceja. Son las cinco de la madrugada y ahí esta con un rostro sombrío en medio de mi salón.

-¿Qué mierda? ¡Que susto!

-¿Pensabas que me había ido?

-¿Eh?-alza los papeles y yo suspiro.- ¿No ibas a decírmelo?

-¿Para qué?

-No sé, pensaba que éramos amigos… O algo más.

-Castle… esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Y que acaba de pasar? ¿Sólo somos amigos para eso, para follar?

-Rick-le señalo con el dedo y alzo la mano deseando que detenga esa charla.

-No, Kate. ¿No crees que el padre debe saberlo?

-¿Qué?-frunzo el ceño confusa. -¿Ahora estas de lado de Colin?

-No. Sabes que no, pero… No creo que sea correcto.

-Entonces… vístete y lárgate.

-¿Qué?

-No tienes derecho a decirme si es correcto lo que hago o no, Castle. ¡Es mi decisión!

Noto la mirada cansada y triste de él y yo no cedo.

-Lárgate.

-Eres insufrible.

Yo me quedo en la cocina, mirando el mármol que separa la estancia al salón mientras me sirvo un vaso de leche. Él no dice nada más mientras termina de vestirse y el portazo que da al salir, resuena en toda la casa.

Me acerco al sofá donde nos hemos acostado horas atrás y me siento mirando la nada.

Mi mano temblorosa agarra los papeles sobre proceso de adopción arrugados que hay sobre la mesa y los leo mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

Tal vez no debería haberlos dejado a la vista. O tal vez no debería haberlos conseguido directamente. Tal vez todo ha sido un error pero estoy tan jodidamente cagada que no sé si soy yo la persona correcta para cuidar y ser responsable de otro ser… sobretodo cuando estoy segura que otra persona lo haría mejor que yo.

* * *

Continuará


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capítulo y rápido ;) Me he visto de repente on fire... y lo he terminado enseguidita. Espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía o alguna ida de olla.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que aun me leeis y comentais. Gracias. **

**Y gracias a varias personas por recordarme que yo no tengo nada que demostrar, que yo misma me pongo mis limites. **

**Espero que os guste y... sobre el capítulo anterior, bueno, Kate esta llena de dudas y no sabe lo que quiere, pero lo que tenía claro era el polvo que le quería echar a Rick ;)**

* * *

Desde que he huido de casa de Beckett con ese portazo, he vagado por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo. Doy vueltas, tantas vueltas como todos los problemas amontados en mi mente que no dejan de darlas. Estoy enfadado. A decir verdad, creo, incluso después de todo lo sucedido tras su disparo, creo que jamás he estado tan enfadado con ella.

Todo tiene un límite. Y aunque quiero comprenderla no puedo. He sido un imbecil ocultándole todo lo que sé y ahora… Ahora puede que no pueda arreglarlo.

Me quedo sentado en un escalón de cualquier portal como un indigente y finalmente amanece y la gente empieza a salir a la calle, apresurada con llegar a su trabajo, a pesar que algunos como yo, regresan para intentar dormir. Pero yo sé que no lo haré… Y también sé que no seré capaz de ponerme a escribir.

En mi mente sólo esta ella. El sexo que he compartido con ella. El increíble momento que hemos tenido. Su piel suave y calida junto a la mía… ambos desnudos, ambos acariciándonos…. Y después, la discusión.

Aprieto mis labios y cuando entro en mi casa me encuentro a mi madre preparándose un café.

-Ey, Chico… ¿Ahora llegas?

Yo me quedo parado, mirándola. Y siento como si retrocediera veinte años atrás y fuera la primera vez que veo a mi madre tras la desilusión con Kyra. Jamás he sentido tanto dolor en el pecho como en ese momento.

Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte sólo sea un infarto.

-¿Richard?-me mira preocupada. Ella sabe que algo me pasa.

Me siento frente a ella y mis ojos llorosos le confirman que no estoy bien.

-Cariño… Me estas asustando. ¿Es Katherine? ¿Está bien?

Cuando abro la boca escucho ruidos en las escaleras y rápidamente me froto los ojos evitando que Alexis vea que he estado llorando.

-Todo bien, madre-digo mostrando mi perfecta mascara de indiferencia.

Mi madre suspira y sé que tarde o temprano me asaltara con sus preguntas, preocupada como es normal.

Alexis con su uniforme llega hasta donde estoy y me da un abrazo. Jamás un abrazo de ella me había reconfortado tanto. Yo se lo devuelvo con fuerza y beso su cabeza.

Ella se sienta a desayunar con nosotros y aunque yo intervengo en la conversación, lo hago menos de lo habitual.

Un buen rato después, mi pelirroja favorita se levanta con prisas, recoge sus libros y se despide. Yo aprovecho esa distracción para levantarme e intentar huir, pero mi madre me lo impide.

Me agarra del brazo y me sienta en el sillón de cuero. Ella se sienta frente a mí y sin soltarme las manos me pide que le facilite el trabajo de intentar comprenderme.

Yo no hablo durante su verborrea. Me pide que lo deje. Que me estoy haciendo daño.

Me quedo mirándola y pensando a la misma marcha forzada.

-Tienes razón. Debo… debo mantenerme al margen.

Pero yo sé que no puedo. Sé que no podré ni aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas por que… Ella es la mujer de mi vida y ese niño…

Y efectivamente, lo he intentado durante una semana, me he mantenido al margen, pero después de una semana dónde apenas hemos hablado y hemos dejado a un lado nuestras diferencias para resolver uno de los casos que más trabajo nos había dado, vuelvo a la carga.

Sin querer la he visto mirando una ecografía en la sala de descanso mientras habla por el móvil, y en lugar de salir y dejarle privacidad, he cerrado la puerta y me preparo un café mientras espero que termine su conversación, seguramente con Jim.

Ella se gira y me mira.

-Es un niño-me comenta.

Y ese es el detonante. Ese y que ella se ha sentado a mi lado y me muestra la ecografía.

-Creía que era más probable que fuera una niña.

-Al parecer no… y al parecer es muy pequeño-noto miedo en su voz-.

-¿Cómo eres capaz?

-Rick-ella me llama por mi nombre de pila… y le tiembla la voz. Miro sus ojos y estos brillan más que nunca.

Mi corazón se acelera. La encuentro tan asustada e indefensa que mi enfado queda en el olvido y no puedo evitar abrazarla.

-Siento lo del otro día…-murmura, casi ininteligible.

Yo me separo y la miro. Esta vez un poco más duramente. No quiero ser cruel ni duro con ella, pero esa situación… simplemente me pone así. Me crispa pensar lo que quiere hacer o como se siente.

Ni siquiera me importa el hecho que me utilizara para calmar su calentura y que luego decidiera ignorarme.

-Oye, todos estamos asustados, Kate.

Ella me mira sin comprender.

-¿Crees que yo estaba preparado cuando tuve a Alexis? ¿Crees que pensaba que Meredith era la persona perfecta para tenerla? ¿O que aquél… justo cuando mi carrera despuntaba era el mejor momento?

Kate no me dice nada, pero por lo menos me presta atención.

-Estaba asustadísimo. Y sabes qué… Tú tienes más edad y más cabeza que yo en aquella época.

La miro y un plan disparatado se me ocurre. Tal vez si la llevo de compras… Tal vez si ve esos diminutos y adorables calcetines que al ir a la comisaría he visto en un escaparate y me han hecho sonreír tontamente, tal vez así entre en razón.

Ambos nos hemos quedado en silencio, pero sé que ella está llorando e intenta disimularlo.

Le acaricio el pelo y esconde su rostro en mi hombro. No puedo dejar de intentar reconfortarla.

-Ok, entonces… ¿Vamos de compras?

Ella se separa y me mira alzando una ceja y sorbiendo su llanto.

-Es la mejor terapia. Y no tenemos nada que hacer.

No obtengo ninguna respuesta.

-Vamos… es temprano, pasaremos una buena tarde.

Ella se levanta y salimos en dirección al ascensor chocando hombro con hombro en un gesto de amistad.

-No creas que no sé lo que estas intentando.

-¿Qué?

-Crees que viendo ropita me convencerás… Pero esto es más difícil que eso.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-No, sólo intento que no te arrepientas de tus actos.

-Yo no decidí esto sabes.

-Yo no decidí que un loco matara con el mismo modus operandi que mis libros… Sin Embargo, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar. No elegí eso… Y si eso no hubiera ocurrido, tal vez ahora no te conocería.

Kate me mira abrumada por mis palabras, incluso yo mismo lo estoy y ambos sonreímos.

-A veces, Kate, no somos dueños de los actos más importantes de nuestra vida… Simplemente suceden y eso… Eso es simplemente lo que hace que nuestra vida sea así.

Bajamos en el ascensor cabizbajos y sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Salimos en la calle y echamos a caminar hacia Broadway con Canal Street, cerca de mi loft, en busca de algunas tiendas que sé que a Kate le gustan. Seguramente tendremos que hacer alguna parada en alguna tienda de dulces o para comer alguna deliciosa pizza en Little Italy.

-Llámalo destino… o como Quieras…-yo sigo hablando- Hay que ser consecuente de nuestros actos… ¿Crees que serás capaz de alejarte de él cuando… Cuando lo tengas?

Ella me mira, odiándome por el comentario, y más que por el comentario por que sabe que tengo razón y que poco a poco empieza a tener lazos irrompibles con ese pequeño que crece en su vientre.

-Sabes que… No creo que quisieras darle en adopción de verdad. Sólo era un colchón… por si...

-Calla-me susurra- Haces que todo sea más complicado.

-No, Kate, No. Escúchame… Ahora te parece inmensamente difícil, pero luego, todo lo que vives… ¡Se te olvidará el miedo!

-¡No! Ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma… ¡Me pegaron un tiro!

-¡Deja de compadecerte, Beckett!-le digo molesto.

-Sé que te pegaron un tiro, estaba ahí, vi como casi te perdía… ¡Te dije…!-yo me callo antes de terminar esa frase y bufo exasperado, cansado de todas sus excusas cobardes.

Nosotros seguimos caminando durante un buen rato en silencio hasta que al llegar a una de las tiendas tiro de su mano y entramos. Todos los muebles de esa tienda son de color beige o marrón, siempre tonos claros y calidos y hacen que te sientas perfectamente bien.

Sobretodo por el olor a bebé.

Hay alguna ropa de bebé en colores blancos, rosas o azules. Diferentes biberones y chupetes.

Ella mira todo y yo no me separo de su lado. Mi pecho se pega a su espalda cuando Beckett acaricia con cuidado uno de los baberos de color blanco con el borde en color azul cielo y un osito bordado en un lateral que aguantaba un cartel que rezaba un "I Love you Mommy".

Yo sonrío ante ese babero. Lo agarro cuando ella lo suelta y me mira preguntándome sin necesidad de hablar.

-Creo que es ideal.

-¿Ideal?-alza una ceja mientras aguanta la risa.

-Me da igual lo que digas. A ti también te ha ablandado el corazón.

Ella se encoge de hombros y yo la arrincono.

-Kate, no estarás sola. Y… tu padre… ¿Crees que te dejará hacerlo? ¡Puede enseñarle a jugar a baseball!

Ella no dice nada, sigue paseándose por la tienda y al final salimos de ella con un babero, un biberón de ranitas y un par de prendas para bebés, nada importante y a pesar de sus quejas, yo lo he pagado todo, incluso la porción de tarta de queso que estamos comiendo en este momento.

Cuando terminamos de comer, y tras pasar por una zapatería dónde Kate ha estado mirando durante un buen rato, probando mi paciencia; ella me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi hogar hablando de algún que otro caso. Hemos dejado a un lado el tema de su descuido y su consecuencia pero me sorprendo como justo antes de despedirme me comenta que sus dudas han aumentado pero la balanza se decanta por la finalmente aceptación.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Quiero decir que tienes razón, y que a pesar que no se lo que quiero, debo comportarme como una adulta, hacer frente a lo que se viene…

Yo asiento.

Mi rostro cambia por uno más serio cuando escucho como comenta que tal vez deba avisar a Colin.

No creo que sea lo correcto.

-Recuerdo cuando vi a Alexis por primera vez… Esa mirada… me traspasó-decido comentarle para cambiar de tema y olvidarnos del maldito inglesito.

Sus ojos brillan al imaginarse como debe ser ese pequeño que crece en su interior y yo no puedo evitar imaginármelo con ojos azules.

-Liam.

-¿Qué?

-Se llamará Liam.

Mi rostro debe ser todo un poema… Y no es para menos. Ha pasado de estar en dudas, en no saber si hacerse cargo a tener muy claro como llamar a …su hijo.

-Mi padre quería ponerme Liam si hubiera sido un niño… Liam Beckett.

-Tal vez…-yo me apoyo en la puerta de mi edificio, justo antes de entrar, sintiéndome observado por Ed, el portero.-podría ser… Liam… Alexander.

Kate sonríe.

-Recuerda lo que te dijeron, un Alexander cambiaría tu vida.

-Tal vez-me dice como si nada. Pero esa casi inexistente opción de que decida aceptar la proposición sobre el nombre del bebé me llena el corazón de cariño.

Kate se despide de mi y se aleja alzando la mano para parar a un taxi. Se lleva una mano a su vientre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto al verla.

-Si…si. No es nada.- Saca su móvil del bolsillo y mira la pantalla- Hay un caso.

-Deberías descansar.

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero me relajo al ver su mirada despreocupada. Si me fijo, su vientre empieza a ser bastante notorio. No muy abultado, pero si curvado.

-¿Vendrás?

-Claro. Voy enseguida, dejo esto-alzo una bolsa donde llevo unos zapatos para Alexis, los cuales llevaba tiempo deseando comprarse y esta tarde he cedido a sus suplicas para darle una sorpresa- me cambio y voy.

Ella sube al taxi y se pierde en el denso tráfico de esa hora y yo, tras saludar a Ed, espectador de lujo de nuestra despedida, subo en ascensor hasta mi casa.

Me sorprendo cuando me topo con mi madre y me dedica una mirada. La mirada que me dedicaba cuando creía que había hecho alguna trastada de niño o cuando quería saber que había hecho en cualquier fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creía que no ibas a tomar más partido en las decisiones de Katherine, Richard- Martha esta en la cocina, leyendo en el iPad y disfrutando de una copa de vino.

Yo me quedo parado. Dejo la bolsa en una silla sin apartar la vista de mi madre. Ósea, veamos, yo sé que mi madre siempre ha sido muy inteligente… muy… avispada cuando se trata de mi y mis relaciones pero de ahí a saber eso…

Me acerco a ella, dubitativo.

-La prensa, querido.

-Ah-ahora lo entiendo todo. Claro. Un paparazzi rápido y… es lo que tiene Internet, que a los dos segundos hay una foto en la red y… ¡Mierda! ¡Kate va a matarme!

Me acerco hasta dónde esta mi madre y me enseña la foto desde su iPad. La foto ha sido tomada por suerte mientras comíamos la chessecake. Si llega a ser dentro de la tienda todo se hubiera complicado y entonces si estaría en graves problemas.

-Eso no significa…

-Richard, que soy tu madre, que a mi no me engañas.

-Cierto-suspiro- Oye… Mira… debo cambiarme, hay un nuevo caso y quería dejar esto y cambiarme de ropa para ir cuanto antes a la doce…

-Claro-dice mi madre, no muy convencida eso si.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Que no comprendo… Cariño, ella debe tomar sus decisiones, esta bien que tu la intentes apoyar, pero no puedes obligarla a tener el niño… ni…a….-mi madre se calla y entrecierra los ojos- Ok, vale, estás muuuy enamorado, pero ya se lo dijiste y sigues así… y esta vez me posiciono con Alexis ¿Es suficiente?

Yo sé por que ella ha entrecerrado sus ojos. Sé que sabe que le escondo algo. Froto mis manos con nervios.

-No. No es suficiente. Lo quiero todo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te martirizas, siguiéndola, ella lo ha dejado claro?

-Por que no pienso rendirme.

Mi madre mueve las manos exasperadas, creo que esta agotada de que ponga en peligro mi vida yendo con Kate por ahí…

-No voy a dejarla.

-Como quieras, pero aunque lo piense… no entenderé por que haces esto…

Y antes que termine su frase, yo he intervenido con la gran revelación.

-Por que es mi hijo-Confieso.

Llevo semanas callándolo. Ya no podía más.

Mi madre, que ya se había dado la vuelta se gira y se queda paralizada. Busca en mi mirada ese tono de verdad que mis ojos reflejan cuando no miento. Y lo encuentra. No estoy mintiendo. Es mío. Ese bebé es mío.

No me he vuelto loco. Pero al parecer, si he hecho que la gran Martha Rodgers se quede sin habla.

-Es mi hijo-repito. Y ella cierra la boca por que a pesar de que la ha abierto sigue sin saber que decir.

* * *

**Lo seguiré... ¿no?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Sorry por la tardanza. Este me ha costado bastante... y bueno solo decir que estoy _eternamente agradecida_ por todos esos comentarios! :D y... NO ME MATEIS POR FAVOR. PRONTO SOLUCIONARÉ TODO ESTO ;)**

* * *

Doy un mordisco a la tableta de chocolate blanco que me endulza el alma y en ese instante me da la vida. Su sabor es tan intenso y delicioso como el orgasmo culinario que estoy teniendo.

Inconscientemente cierro las piernas que tengo flexionadas sobre el sofá. Me acomodó mejor y acarició la piel de mi poco abultado vientre cuando estoy en la semana 24.

Escucho un ruido detrás de mí y cierro el libro que estoy leyendo, apoyado sobre mis rodillas.

-¿Todo bien?

-Claro papá-contesto con una sonrisa.

Mi padre se sienta a mi lado tras volver de la cocina con un refresco en la mano y me mira.

-Aun no me lo creo…

Yo sonrío forzadamente y estiro todos mis huesos. Estoy agotada, esta semana ha sido bastante dura. Castle esta de gira por lo que apenas aparece por la comisaría y tenemos un montón de casos pendientes. Yo no dejo de trabajar a pesar de que lo único que deseo es comer y dormir… y otras cosas que intento pasar por alto.

Lo odio. Odio esa sensación… Esa desazón… Ese calor que se instala en mi cuerpo, la calentura que me pilla desprevenida y hace que me excite al mínimo roce de… de él. Por que no puede ser otro que él.

Y también odio las interminables ganas de orinar que tengo… y el cansancio… y algunas veces odio todo en general. Mis cambios de humor siguen... Ni siquiera me molesta que cuando intento descansar el bebé. Liam… Se monte una juerga en mi interior.

Sonrío.

Ya no tengo ningunas intenciones de separarme de él.

No, sé perfectamente que lo que más molesta de todo esto es sentirme cachonda y no poder remediarlo… con él… y tener que conformarme con mis propias caricias o una ducha bien fría.

Me muerdo el labio y borro la imagen de él y yo teniendo sexo contra la pared de mi casa.

Suspiro y por suerte mi padre no lo nota. Esta ocupado con la vista fija en la televisión siguiendo el partido de los Yankees.

Me recojo el cabello en un moño medio deshecho y siento una punzada en mis riñones. Me duelen. Y tengo los pies bastante hinchados.

Mi móvil empieza a sonar en el instante que me levanto del sofá, sintiéndome algo pesada. Mi padre sigue peleando con el televisor, o más bien con el partido, gritándole todo tipo de improperios.

Yo me río y camino por el pasillo para ir al wc mientras contesto la llamada. Un caso. Urgente. Dudo en si aceptarlo pero finalmente lo hago. Es uno de los raros.

Voy al baño, meo con rapidez y después me cambio a toda prisa. Vuelvo al salón y me encuentro con la mirada desafiante de mi progenitor.

-¿Vas a trabajar? ¿No tenías descanso?

-Me han llamado por algo urgente…

-¿Qué nadie más puede solucionar? Katie, estas muy embarazada ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo papá. Y no, nadie más puede solucionarlo.

-Te esperaré aquí entonces. No tardes.

-Claro, como si fuera tu casa papá-le doy un beso y salgo rápido de mi casa.

Apremio el botón del ascensor pulsándolo varias veces después de haber cerrado la puerta de un solo portazo y escuchando las quejas de mi padre dentro del salón.

El maldito ascensor esta tardando la vida por lo que empiezo a bajar las escaleras pero al llegar abajo me siento realmente cansada y al salir del portal debo apoyarme en la pared para recuperarme.

Estoy algo mareada pero no le doy importancia. Me subo a mi coche y enseguida llego a la doce poniéndome al día en el caso de 'los rusos'. Nada mejor que eso para olvidarme de las incomodidades que el embarazo te regala.

* * *

Me muevo por el pasillo desierto, frío, oscuro, desolado. Tan desolado como estoy yo. Mi pecho sube y baja frenético. Me cuesta respirar. Un zumbido Siento como si miles de puñales se clavaran en mi pecho y se retorcieran o como si una mano estrujara mi corazón y mis pulmones. El aire que consigue llegar a mis pulmones es más denso de lo normal. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide tragar saliva con facilidad y me deja la boca seca. En mis ojos se agolpan pequeñas lágrimas que se pelean por salir, por escapar con la misma fuerza que yo quiero huir, correr, echar a correr y no mirar atrás.

Golpeo mi cabeza contra una de las paredes tan lento que me cuesta percibir el dolor que deseo, que busco para olvidar, para redimirme. No dejo de preguntarme por qué. Intento controlar todo mi nerviosismo. Intento aclarar mi mente, ordenar mis pensamientos, mis decisiones y me vuelvo a mover, frenético sintiendo toda mi ropa arrugada.

Mi frente empapada en sudor hace que mi flequillo se pegue. Muevo mi mano desordenando mi pelo y camino casi surcando un agujero en las baldosas blancas de ese pasillo. Miro a un lado. Miro a otro. No hay nadie. Estoy solo. Yo y mis miedos. Mi alma rota. Quiero gritar. Quiero gritar tan fuerte hasta desgarrarme.

Una de las lágrimas consigue la libertad, resbala quemándome con su acidez por mi mejilla, dejando una huella que a pesar que la seco con mi pulgar es imborrable. Jamás olvidaré este momento. Esta decisión. Esta incertidumbre. Respiro agitado y de nuevo mi pecho sube y baja con fuerza y no lo dudo más, debo desquitarme, debo dejar salir la rabia, la ira, el odio, el miedo y golpeo con fuerza la pared.

Gruño de dolor y siento como entonces el dolor de mi alma se evapora y es solapado por el dolor físico de mis nudillos, enrojecidos donde como si miles de agujitas se clavaran en ellos se concentra.

Probablemente me he roto algún hueso de la mano… Y no puedo ser más gilipollas cuando me gano la vida escribiendo, sin embargo nada me importa, ya nada me importa tanto como ella… y él.

-¿Señor Castle?

Escucho una voz detrás de mí y en el momento en que me giro todo a mi alrededor se desvanece. Me yergo de golpe agitado en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, sobre el frío lecho que es mi cama.

* * *

Llevo casi una hora traduciendo los documentos que han encontrado en la escena del crimen. Bufo exasperada. Acomodo mi espalda al respaldo de la silla y las puntas de mis pies rozan el suelo haciéndome sonreír al recordar las muchas veces en que Castle ha movido mi silla y no llego al suelo. Luego sonrío al recordar las muchas veces que le he echado la bronca del siglo.

Siento mi espalda contracturada y dejo caer mis manos sobre la mesa, soltando el bolígrafo. Doy un trago a mi café descafeinado casi imbebible mientras las letras del alfabeto cirílico de todas esas frases en ruso se me emborronan.

Necesito un break.

Abro las piernas mientras las estiro sintiendo la flexibilidad de mis vaqueros que se ciñen a mis piernas y la goma de la cintura se ajusta debajo de mi leve tripita. Me pierdo en la pizarra blanca y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando siento el leve movimiento en mi estomago. Es algo tan asombroso… Que no puedo dejar de sorprenderme cada vez que sucede.

Me muerdo el labio varias veces a causa de un tic nervioso y golpeteo con mis dedos la mesa sintiendo una leve humedad en mis braguitas, nada preocupante.

Retomo mi tarea, cuanto antes empiece a traducir de nuevo, antes acabaré y antes podremos conectar a la victima con un nuevo y más plausible sospechoso.

Me inclino obre la mesa y ante el nuevo movimiento noto como mis bragas mojadas se pegan a mi piel con la misma facilidad que mis vaqueros.

Me tenso. Me preocupo. Si no me hecho pis... No... No estoy tan excitada, y tal vez puede que si me haya despistado y no me haya dado cuenta de la pequeña pérdida de orín.

Me sonrojo al pensarlo y luego recuerdo como semanas atrás he tenido un percance por culpa de una exagerada carcajada.

Me levanto mirando a mi alrededor, observando que los pocos agentes y detectives de la planta de homicidios están perfectamente ocupados en sus casos y sus tareas como para prestarme atención a mi.

Me toco el cuello y lo masajeo levemente, bajo mi mano por mi espalda y finalmente dejo mi mano sobre mis glúteos. El vaquero esta frío. Intento mover mi mano tratando con disimulo alcanzar la parte en donde mi sexo y mi trasero se unen y comprobar mi estado, lo cual se me hace difícil. Desisto molesta ante mis movimientos toscos y vulgares y camino a paso ligero hasta el baño de mujeres. Entro cierro la puerta y entonces me toco por fuera la tela en mis muslos. Están mojados, lo bastante y suficiente como para hacer que mi ceño se arrugue.

Me los bajo rápidamente y miro mis vaqueros y mis bragas. Están mojadas y estoy aterrada. Me subo de nuevo los pantalones y me siento sucia. No se que hacer. Me muero de nervios y al mirarme al espejo me sorprendo al ver mi palidez.

Salgo rápido del baño mientras busco con la mirada a Gates en su despacho. No está, lo cual es bastante normal a juzgar por lo tarde que es. Miro mi móvil y busco en la agenda el número de mi ginecóloga... Estoy perdiendo líquido. Eso no es normal.

El sonido del ascensor al abrirse las puertas hace que alce la vista y mis ojos oscuros chocan con unos claros, unos bien azules que al ver mi preocupación le contagie la preocupación y su paso ligero se convierte en una carrera.

Yo he perdido el equilibrio al sentirme floja y falta de fuerzas y me he acomodado en mi mesa. Le explico que pierdo líquido. Su voz me llena lejana. Él le ordena a Espo y Ryan, quienes venían detrás de él que llamen a una ambulancia.

Me tomo la cabeza intentando calmarme y pensar con razonamiento, escucho a los chicos diciendo que no hay tiempo y siento la mano de Rick agarrándome por el codo y su otro brazo rodeándome por la cintura para arrastrarme hasta el ascensor.

-Nos vamos al hospital, Kate.

Todo parece como si no me pasara a mi, me siento tan frágil que parece como si yo misma estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo, dejando mi mente volar y regresar a golpe de punzadas en mi vientre.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta cuando hemos llegado al coche de Castle y no tengo ni tiempo de preguntarle cuando ha regresado de su gira que ya estamos frente a la entrada de urgencias del hospital Monte Sinai.

Castle me ayuda a bajar, yo cada vez me siento más mareada. Siento un hormigueo y sus dedos sobre mi espalda mientras grita a una de las enfermeras cuando entramos en el edificio.

Todo pasa con rapidez. Me sientan en una silla de ruedas en el mismo momento que él avisa que estoy embarazada y teniendo pequeñas perdidas, o no tan pequeñas a juzgar por la humedad entre mis piernas.

-Has roto la bolsa-oigo a una de las doctoras que me recibe minutos después, traspasando la puerta. Me ayuda a recostarme y me toma la tensión y su rostro me confirma que algo no va bien. No sólo tengo la tensión bastante alta si no que además mi ginecóloga esta en un simposio y no responde a su móvil.

Me ponen un pulsímetro en el dedo y después de deshacerse de mis pantalones me pasa una correas por el vientre para comprobar como se encuentra el bebé- Estas...teniendo contracciones a causa de la rutura...

-Si…si…la doctora…me vigilaba por que al parecer tenía poco liquido y si encima estoy perdiendo-respondo súper nerviosa- Llámala otra vez.

-Escucha… Mi equipo médico es el mejor, estate tranquila, necesito que te relajes.

Yo respiro aliviada al escuchar el sonido del corazón de Liam, aunque es muy rápido. La miro con miedo y pregunto nerviosa por Castle. Necesito a alguien y no hay nadie más que pueda estar a mi lado que él.

La doctora manda a una enfermera para que le avise.

Yo estoy llorando y todos mis miedos me asaltan mientras me intentan calmar ante el pito desenfrenado a causa de mis fuertes y rápidos latidos y lo cual puede complicar más la salud del bebé.

-Kate... Estas teniendo un parto prematuro, cariño-me indica una de las doctoras que me atienden.-Este pequeño tenía prisa por salir...

-No puedo... ¡No puedo! Estoy solo de 24 semanas más o menos...es...es muy pequeño...

-Pero tu puedes...Eres fuerte.

-No, no puedo, no sin Castle. ¿Dónde está Castle? ¡Castle!

La doctora me pregunta si él es el padre, yo no sé que responder aún así le mandan a buscar y yo me quedo más tranquila al saber que contaré con su apoyo.

La puerta se abre y Rick prácticamente se abalanza a mi lado y me toma de la mano.

-Cálmate, estoy aquí- él acaricia mi frente y me aparta el pelo-todo saldrá bien... todo saldrá bien.

Yo asiento e intento calmarme y creerle mientras me explican el proceso, sin embargo pasan lo segundos y yo cada vez me siento más cansada.

Poco a poco todo se esta volviendo negro y apenas puedo balbucear mientras intentan controlar el parto.

-El pulso ha caído considerablemente...Esta perdiendo más...

-Doctora-escucho como dice Castle horrorizado- eso...es... ¿Sangre?

Yo pierdo del todo la consciencia y un segundo antes lo último que escucho es a Castle intentando llamar mi atención...

-Mírame Kate...no me dejes...Kate... Estoy aquí...-sus dedos aprietan mi mano hasta que ya no siento nada.

* * *

Me aparto dejando trabajar a los enfermeros y la doctora. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que pienso que en cualquier momento puede escapar de mi pecho. Me muerdo las uñas histérico mientras empiezo a sudar frío.

Verla allí indefensa, desmayada, llena de cables mientras deciden por la mejor opción para ambos me esta volviendo loco. Y ojala todo fuera una pesadilla...

Noto como la doctora me habla y su voz me llega lejana. Me mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta y yo abro la boca intentando hablar. Mi voz no sale... no puedo hablar... No puedo decidir.

Estoy anclado a la baldosa hasta que finalmente y como un autómata salgo de esa sala esterilizada y me pierdo en el pasillo desierto, frío, oscuro, desolado... Tan desolado como estoy yo.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar pronto ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Contiene un par de Flashbacks, espero que se entienda a la hora de leer! Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Mi mirada esta completamente perdida en el vendaje blanco que cubre parte de mi mano, sobre mis nudillos, inmovilizando esa zona prácticamente. Fractura del quinto metacarpiano. Justo lo que necesitaba… Pienso irónico. 3 semanas sin poder mover la mano… Sin escribir. Sin embargo no me importa lo más mínimo, de alguna forma tenía que dejar fluir toda la rabia, el medio, la angustia que sentía en ese momento en ese pasillo.

-Esto ya está-me informa la enfermera, con una mirada de complicidad. Sabe quien soy.

Suspiro. En otra ocasión agradecería los comentarios sobre mis libros, ahora señorita, es lo último que necesito. Ahora lo que necesito saber es como ha ido todo.

-Sabe, señor Castle, a esta fractura se le llama "la del puñetazo fallido"-me comenta mientras salimos de la sala. –Cuídese la mano, y no dude en tomar le calmante.

Yo asiento sin siquiera agradecerle su dedicación. Camino completamente perdido, tal y como me siento, y mis pies se mueven por inercia.

Me coloco mi chaqueta arrugada sobre el hombro y observo que en el borde de la manga de mi camisa hay manchas de sangre seca. Todavía no sé si ha sido por la herida de mi mano o que al quitarme el traje verde esterilizado que te otorgan en quirófano me he manchado con su sangre.

_Su sangre. O la de él._

Arrastro mis pies con pesadez, mis ojos siguen enrojecidos por el llanto y mi pelo se pega a mi frente mientras cabizbajo camino y voy dando tumbos por el hospital.

Intento dejar las penas en las baldosas amarillas que decoran el ala de maternidad y pediatría. Me paro frente la sala dónde los recién nacidos descansan y me quedo mirando a través del cristal todos esos pequeños cuerpecitos que descansan en sus respectivas cunas, echando en falta el de Liam entre ellos.

Siento como mi garganta se desgarra cuando me pongo a llorar después de todo lo acontecido.

* * *

Estoy paralizado. Inmóvil. Siento como que mis músculos no reaccionan. Ni mi mente. Nada. Estoy quieto, y todo pasa ante mí como si fuera una película.

Una enfermera me aparta nerviosa y siento angustia cuando mis dedos rozan la punta de los dedos de Kate al separarme de ella.

La miro una última vez, está sedada. Parece tan débil. Tan indefensa. Esta conectada a un par de maquinas que no dejan de pitar mientras los doctores a su alrededor hablan sin parar con palabras técnicas que hacen que me ponga más histérico.

Uno de los bisturís cae al suelo y resuena por toda la sala. Un molesto zumbido se instala en mis oídos. Escucho como escapa un chorro de sangre… Por que a pesar de todo, soy capaz de escuchar el desagradable sonido de la sangre casi chapotear entre las piernas de ella.

Y el nudo de mi garganta es tan grande que no soy capaz de decir nada.

-Hay que tomar una decisión. El pulso esta cayendo considerablemente.

Yo miro a un lado y a otro. No sé que hacer. No estaba preparado para esto.

La voz de los doctores y enfermeros que están a mi alrededor me llega lejana, ellos hablan y hablan y me explican y la maquina que no deja de pitar me recuerda que esto es un contrarreloj y que no puedo perder tiempo que la vida de Kate… la vida de Liam, mi pequeño ángel, esta en peligro constante.

Intento tomar aire a través de la mascarilla que cubre mi boca. Me falta el aire. Siento como si una mano estrujara mis pulmones impidiéndome respirar. O tal vez es la falta de valor. El miedo que me paraliza una vez más.

-¿Señor Castle?

El insoportable pitido regresó a mis oídos. La ginecóloga movió la mano frente a mi cara.

Y Al comprobar que tenía mi atención empezó a hablar rápido y fácil, crudamente, sincera.

Prolapso de Cordón. El cordón esta antes que el feto, que su cabeza, y eso es un grave problema, es un riesgo para el bebé, de apenas seis meses y medio de gestación. Liam está sufriendo. Esta luchando por vivir y la madre, Kate… esta teniendo una hemorragia. Deben practicar una cesaria con urgencia cuanto antes, pero… deben tener mi permiso.

Todo son complicaciones. Aprieto tanto mis manos que siento mis uñas clavarse en las palmas.

-¿Entonces?

Yo vuelvo a mirar a la doctora sin comprender la pregunta.

-¿Él o ella?

La miro sin comprender su pregunta, o más bien no queriendo comprenderla. No, no puede ser cierto. No quiero tener que elegir entre la mujer de mi vida… o mi hijo. No es justo.

Miro al techo intentando encontrar ahí la respuesta. Cómo si fuera fácil decidirme me insta a que conteste y a que posteriormente firme unos papeles. Esos malditos papeles que exculpan al equipo médico de todo lo que pueda suceder.

Me seco una de las traicioneras lágrimas que ha escapado de mis ojos y me muevo de nuevo.

-No… Yo… No…-mi voz está ronca.

La maldita ironía de la vida… Esto sólo ocurre en un caso entre mil y nos tiene que ocurrir a nosotros.

-¡SEÑOR CASTLE!-me zarandea intentando que reaccione. El tiempo es vital. –Lo siento, señor, pero debe… el bebé se está quedando sin oxigeno, queremos salvarles a los dos pero…

-Ella-contesto sin más, derrumbándome- La quiero a ella.

Una de las enfermeras me aparta para dejar trabajar a los demás. No tengo elección para elegir. Me saca de allí cuando escucho como la máquina que tiene conectada a Kate empieza a caer. Me saca del quirófano y me deja en una sala previa.

Me quedo solo. Me deshago del traje quirúrgico y lo tiro arrugado. Me siento en uno de los sillones que hay y miro mis pies. Pasan varios minutos. El sonido del reloj de la pared me desespera y no aguanto más. Salgo de allí.

* * *

El aire de la noche azota mi rostro. Por suerte no es muy frío. Lo suficiente para que sienta un escalofrío… o tal vez es por todo el miedo que aun recorre mi cuerpo o por las leves punzadas de dolor que siento en mi mano.

Sonrío haciendo una mueca al recordar que la pared estaba intacta. Miro al cielo. El cielo de Nueva York me devuelve la mirada oscura y con nubes.

Suspiro.

Me froto la frente nervioso y miro el reloj. No sé realmente cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Sólo sé que aun no soy capaz de entrar, de preguntar, de saber.

Detrás de mí está la entrada de urgencias y un par de ambulancias suenan cuando llega un nuevo paciente. El sonoro ruido de la sirena me distrae. Miro a los edificios de alrededor. La vida sigue como si no pasara nada.

Pero si pasa. Mi vida ha cambiado.

Me llevo una mano al pecho sobre mi corazón que golpea fuerte con cada latido. La angustia que siento me hace que corra a una esquina y vomite.

Levanto mi vista y veo un chico apoyado en una pared. Pantalones caídos. Sudadera. Rostro marcado por un par de golpes tras una leve barba. Sus ojos azules denotan tristeza, una tristeza que intenta esconder bajo un gorro de lana.

Me acerco al verlo fumar y le pido un cigarro. No suelo… No fumado nunca. Pero ahora… Ahora simplemente lo necesito.

Me alejo de él tras darle las gracias y aspiro una y otra vez intentando que ese gesto me ayude a centrarme. Si cierro los ojos aun puedo escuchar las quejas del dolor de Kate.

Apago el cigarrillo y lo piso con fuerza. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo y veo las innumerables llamadas perdidas de mi madre. Suspiro. Debo avisar a tanta gente.

Marco el número y espero a que me conteste.

-Madre-digo con voz rota. Ella se asusta y yo empiezo a hablar sin parar, llorando, casi sin vocalizar contándole todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Miro con ternura los ojos azules, idénticos a los míos, que tengo frente a mi. Me mira confundida. No sabe que decir. El silencio se está volviendo incomodo y no sé que más decirle.

Acaricio su cabello rojizo, le doy un suave beso y la abrazo.

Por suerte, ella me corresponde y lo hace todo más fácil. Por que desde que ella está en mi vida, un simple abrazo hace que todo sea más fácil.

Vuelvo a sentarme con ella al lado, nos quedamos callados y es en ese momento cuando recuerdo las miles de conversaciones confusas que hemos tenido y los miles de abrazos que me ha dado, desde que apenas podía entrelazar sus pequeñitos brazos alrededor de mi cuello hasta este momento en el que es toda una mujer.

-Ahora…lo comprendo todo.

Yo asiento.

Y cuando me sonríe. Me olvido de mis problemas. Una sonrisa suya… De mi pequeña, vale más que nada.

-¿Y… ella?

Yo niego raudo y veloz. Alexis frunce el ceño y entonces es cuando la parte de mi hija que detesto sale a relucir… Esa parte en la que Alexis se convierte en la adulta y me reclama y habla sin parar, y lo peor, es que ella tiene razón.

La escucho durante un buen rato y después le doy mi opinión. Nunca llegamos a un acuerdo y este no va a ser diferente. Cansados de discutir y sin que mi madre ponga orden, al tanto de todo, tan sorprendida como la primera vez y como Alexis al enterarse de la realidad, nos vamos los tres a comer a un italiano intentando normalizar la extraña situación en la que me he metido y he metido a mi familia.

* * *

Cierro los ojos sintiéndolos húmedos. Cuanta falta me hace mi pequeña en ese momento. Suspiro.

De nuevo estoy en ese pasillo, con mi coronilla golpeando una y otra vez la pared del pasillo. Estoy agotado pero no tengo intención de moverme.

La puerta se abre y veo a la doctora salir con el semblante serio. Me tenso. Ella me dedica una mirada y me aparta del medio para hablar conmigo.

Me empieza a explicar todo, cómo ha ido el parto, el post parto, como está ella. Y empiezo a relajarme, y empiezo a sentir un calor en mi pecho y una risa nerviosa e incontrolable escapa de mis labios, imposible dejar de reír por los nervios y de llorar a la vez le abrazo. ¡Estoy abrazando a la doctora! No hay mejor motivo que el hecho de que Kate esté bien y que haya salvado a Liam también para abrazarla.

Ella se sorprende pero no me dice nada y entonces me frena, sus palabras llegan a mis oídos y caigo por un acantilado de terror de nuevo. De desesperación. De tristeza. La miro serio y sin comprender. No todo podía ser tan bonito.

Yo asiento a medida que ella va a hablando. No soy capaz de expresar en este momento todo lo que siento… Cómo la felicidad que he sentido hace escasos minutos ha durado un suspiro y ha desaparecido, como la alegría ha sido evaporada y como de nuevo, la vida, me golpea con un buen puñetazo. Y no sólo a mi, no. A Kate.

Aprieto mi mano libre de todo vendaje con ganas de golpearlo todo de nuevo pero me contengo. La doctora me da una tarjeta por si necesito hablar con algún especialista y me da un par de informes que necesito leer con información y otros tantos papeles del seguro que tengo que firmar.

Justo antes de despedirse, me comenta que Kate estará ingresada al menos una semana y que aunque la han trasladado a su habitación, aun está dormida por tanto sedante pero puedo quedarme a su lado.

Kate. Me quedo mirando la nada. La vida una vez más vuelve a tratarle de la peor de las maneras. Cuando consigue salir adelante, siendo consciente y capaz de sobrevivir día a día con la injusticia del caso de su madre, cuando consigue superar con valentía el disparo en el pecho, el terremoto en el centro de su vida que eso conllevó, cuando es suficiente adulta para aceptar sus actos, y por supuesto los mios, justo ahora, la vida le golpea más fuerte que a mi y le pone una prueba más a superar.

Y yo estoy aterrado, por ella, por mi, por nosotros. Por lo que supone el hecho de la nueva vida de la que somos responsables. Una vida especial.

No sé si será capaz de aceptarlo y tengo tanto miedo que de nuevo, y antes de entrar en su habitación rompo a llorar para serenarme. Ella no puede verme así cuando despierte…

* * *

Mi boca esta pastosa. Siento la lengua adormecida. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo lo está. Mis músculos están agarrotados y siento todo mi ser demasiado pesado. Sigo con los ojos cerrados por que apenas tengo fuerzas para empujar los parpados, para abrirlos. Carraspeo sintiendo mi boca demasiado seca. Tengo la garganta irritada.

Me remuevo lentamente sintiéndome adolorida por completo y entonces mi mano roza mi vientre. Y algo hace clic en mi cabeza. Abro los ojos rápido y asustada y me levanto obviando por completo el dolor que siento en mi bajo vientre y sobretodo en parte de mi abdomen, mi tenso abdomen.

Miro hacia abajo y me veo vestida de blanco y completamente plana. Nada de la curvilínea que las ultimas semanas me ha acompañado.

Mi corazón late disparado y me entra miedo. Lo primero que he visto al abrir los ojos ha sido una habitación que no es la mía, entonces lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo las punzadas de dolor, la humedad en mi entrepierna y como todo se vuelve oscuro.

-Rick-digo ronca cuando le veo ahí al lado, sentado en una silla casi contorsionado, con medio cuerpo apoyado en el borde de mi cama y su mano firmemente apoyada en mi pierna.

Levanta la cabeza aturdido, todavía medio adormilado sin saber que pasa. Sus ojos estan rojos y tiene unas pronunciadas ojeras. Su cabello esta revuelto y su ropa arrugada.

Frunzo el ceño y me fijo en la otra mano, herida, vendada.

Le pregunto con la mirada que ha pasado y él me mira con cara de circunstancia.

-Rick… ¿Dónde está? ¿Y mi bebé?

Creo que es de las primeras veces que pronuncio "Mi bebé" en voz alta. Por que por fin, desde hace unos días soy consciente que es mío, que es mi pequeño, el pequeño ser que ha crecido en mi interior y que ya… No está. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, temerosa de saber la respuesta de dónde está.

Castle no contesta. Me mira. Se levanta con torpeza y al momento me acerca un vaso de agua.

Lo bebo rápido y sigo escrutándole con la mirada. ¡Necesito una maldita respuesta ya!

Veo como Rick suelta el aire intentando así soltar toda la tensión que su tenso cuerpo contiene. Lo noto. Esta tenso y seguramente muy contracturado a juzgar por como masajea su cuello.

-Castle-vuelvo a decir. Le imploro. Me muevo. Me quejo.

Hago una mueca de dolor al sentir un tirón en mi vientre y levanto la sabana que me cubre hasta mi cintura. Veo como una leve manchita rojiza se forma bajo mi camisón.

-¡Kate…cuidado!

¿Cuidado? A buenas horas. Ya es tarde. Probablemente me he saltado uno de los puntos. Me levanto sin miramientos el camisón del hospital, sin importarme que él pueda verme medio desnuda, aunque sé que es todo un caballero y ha salido a buscar a una enfermera evitando mirarme.

Trago con fuerza la saliva inexistente de mi boca y me miro mi vientre con pánico. Tengo una cicatriz. Una reciente y cruda cicatriz como la de mi pecho y mi costado por el balazo recibido meses atrás. Esta es más corta pero más dolorosa.

Mi bebé ya no está y nadie me dice nada.

La enfermera entra y me hace las curas pertinentes para colocarme bien la venda, por suerte todos los puntos siguen en su sitio. Me lo cura con paciencia y vuelve a colocarme una gasa pidiéndome que me mueva lo más mínimo. Yo le pregunto por mi bebé pero ella se excusa diciéndome que no sabe nada.

Cuando Castle vuelve a entrar le miro. Esta vez enfadada. Y es ahí cuando me lo confiesa… Y cuando yo le respondo en silencio con una mirada cargada de confusión.

-¿Decidiste salvarme a mi?-pregunto segundos después de que él me relata con la voz entrecortada lo sucedido.

Él asiente.

-¿Cómo… Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Cómo… has sido capaz?

Él me mira sin comprender y luego veo como su frente se arruga. Frunce el ceño enfadado. Aprieta sus labios y sus ojos azules se cargan de rabia como tantas veces que hemos discutido.

Le noto cansado y a la vez molesto. Indignado. Tan indignado como cuando peleamos antes del funeral de Montgomery.

Una punzada de dolor, deseo y frustración recorre mi cuerpo pero no me relajo ni me conformo con esa mirada de rencor de él, no me rindo, al contrario, le insisto, le pongo contra las cuerdas.

-Tenía derecho a elegir por que…

-¿Por qué?-le grito, prácticamente, llevando una mano a mi estomago, sintiéndolo duro y tenso, dolorido.

Le encaro de nuevo y entonces me lo dice… Me dice algo que me deja más confusa aún. Algo que no esperaba. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan cínico.

-Por que soy el padre de Liam.

* * *

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Espero que disfruteis del capítulo, tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo! :D Hasta el momento es el capítulo más largo :) **

**Gracias por leer!**

**PD. Espero no decepcionar a nadie, ni confundir, ni nada por el estilo! :) He tenido que documentarme con el capítulo del inglesito para recordar algunas cosas y todo ;)**

* * *

-¿Cómo estas hijo?

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cómo crees, madre?

Estoy eufórico. Me siento tan ligero como si estuviera en una nube y prácticamente me abalanzo sobre ella, rodeándola con mis brazos hasta elevarla unos centímetros del suelo. Ella ríe. Lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que su risa es contagiosa y que alimenta la mía propia. Desde niño es lo que hace, me acompaña en las penas pero sobretodo me acompaña en la alegría. Me hace reír. Y esta vez, ambos reímos mientras yo doy vueltas en el medio del salón, con ella entre mis brazos sin quejarse.

Por fin, hoy le dan el alta a mi pequeño Liam.

Casi cuatro meses después de haber nacido. Han sido exactamente 112 días de incertidumbre y miedo, de visitas diarias. Cada día. No he faltado ni un solo día para ver a mi pequeño crecer, engordar, abrir sus ojitos, llorar, y hasta sonreír levemente a pesar que sólo podía estar dos horas diarias con él.

Liam es especial. Eso no cabe duda.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Yo la miro y niego lentamente. Sé que ella también tiene ganas de ver a su nieto. A ella y a Alexis apenas le dejaban verlo 10 minutos diarios en los que mi madre los primeros días salía de la unidad de neonatología con lágrimas en los ojos. Era muy duro verle allí, tan pequeño, indefenso y entubado.

-Volveré pronto.

Yo me dirijo a la puerta. Y entonces no puedo evitar pensar. Una duda se clava en mi mente y no me deja ni siquiera caminar. Me he quedado paralizado, inmóvil, con la mano sobre el picaporte.

-¿Richard?

Yo me giro y miro a mi madre. Su tono ha sonado preocupado y su mirada me refleja lo mismo. Espera que yo hable, pues no es normal que me quede así, parado, sin moverme.

-¿Crees que ella estará allí?

Mi madre hace una mueca y se muerde el labio. No sabe que decir. Tiene la misma duda que yo.

* * *

No soy capaz de comprenderle. Él sigue ahí plantado frente a mi esperando una respuesta y yo no sé que decirle.

La frase "Soy el padre de Liam" resuena en mi cabeza. Y mi corazón se acelera.

Para mi…el padre de Liam… biológicamente hablando era Colin. Colin Hunt. Una persona que no volvería a ver, y yo… haría la función de padre y madre para mi pequeño bebé. Y ahora… Ahora tenía ahí mismo a Castle, no sólo queriéndose "hacer" el padre… Si no, confirmando serlo, incluso biológicamente.

-No te creo-casi bramo- No te creo. No eres… tu no eres.

-Kate… Lo soy. Tengo pruebas.

Yo me callo y me hundo en el colchón cruzada de brazos, mirándole con enfado y con odio. No entiendo como es capaz de decir eso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico después de todo? Entonces lo comprendo.

Abro la boca por la sorpresa y quiero gritarle, quiero echarlo y mandarle a la mierda, pero en realidad necesito saber que ocurre.

-Eres… ¡Eres un puto manipulador!

Castle frunce el ceño sin llegar a comprender mis palabras.

-¡ME MANIPULASTE PARA QUE NO ABORTARA!

-¡Era mío, Kate! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Yo quería que lo tuvieras!

-¡Era mi decisión!

-¡También mía!-dice a pesar, que sabe que la forma no fue la correcta, sin decirme la verdad, pero francamente, no soy quien para juzgarle, no después de todo.- ¡Era mío!

Yo balbuceo sin saber bien que decir. Bufo molesta.

-¡No es tuyo!

-Si es mío-dice él más calmado, sin alzar la voz- Ese día… tú…

Yo le miro y mi mente empieza a trabajar, empieza a recordar levemente lo que sucedió aquél día, principios de Abril.

-Dos de Abril-dice Castle-Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer-hace una pausa y mi mirada de rencor aun no se ha borrado. –Llevabas un jersey de cuello alto, blanco. Estabas preciosa.

Yo aprieto mis labios.

-Y tengo pruebas… Te olvidaste el Blazer. Ese negro que se parece al de Gates-dice con un tono casi cómico.

-No es verdad.

-Lo tengo en casa. Cuando quieras te lo doy.

Yo cierro los ojos y siento como se inundan de unas lágrimas que soy casi incapaz de contener. Recuerdo ese Blazer... Lo di por perdido, pensando que estaba en la habitación de Colin. Estoy nerviosa, dolorida, con las hormonas increíblemente inestables y con Castle sin parar de hablar sobre aquel día hace 25 semanas para ser justos.

-Tú te fuiste con esa…-murmuro- Con esa azafata. No estuviste conmigo. No me mientas-miro por la ventana y veo los edificios alrededor del hospital por que no me atrevo a mirarle a la cara, y me cabreo, por que el que tendría que tener vergüenza al mirarme es él. Tirito y me tapo mejor con la sabana. Este otoño es más frío que nunca.

-Y tú con Colin-me contesta.

-Estas jugando sucio…-le miro, esta vez si, directa a los ojos. Ojos azules que me devuelven la mirada llena de miedo y de tristeza. Por un segundo me hace dudar y la ternura que me invade hace que este apunto de ignorar mi enfado. No lo consigue. Mi mirada se oscurece y se vuelve más fría- Si es verdad lo que dices…

-Lo es.-él se acerca con una silla, sentándose a mis pies- Es verdad Kate, yo estuve contigo esa noche…

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Y es ese momento cuando toda tristeza de su mirada se evapora y deja paso a una de dolor, rabia y rencor. Aprieta sus labios y sus ojos se vuelven vacíos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-me refuta, secamente.

Yo le miro sin comprender.

-Tú ya sabes por que me callo las cosas, Kate.-el deja caer esa frase, sabiendo que yo lo comprendo, que entiendo su desesperación por cada vez que él ha intentado dar un paso adelante y yo le he hecho dar dos atrás. Por cada vez que la muralla a mi alrededor he hecho que crezca, que nos separe.- ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Sabías que yo te…! ¡Recordabas todo!-me grita molesto y se soba la mano herida.

Yo no sé que contestar. Y le miro la mano vendada. Él entiende mi pregunta no formulada y me dice con ironía que tendría que ver como ha dejado la pared del pasillo. Ese comentario me hace recordar lo que ambos hemos pasado horas atrás.

-¿Él…?-mi voz tiembla- ¿Qué ha pasado, Castle?

Y el silencio se me hace horrible. Me aterra ese silencio.

-Está en la unidad de neonatología él solito…-me dice bajo, casi sin voz, cabizbajo, derrumbado, dejando a un lado nuestra pelea se muestra sincero ante mi- Ha sobrevivido… está en una incubadora.

-¡Pero me salvaste a mi!

Él levanta su vista y la clava en mí, está muy molesto. Se levanta de su sitio y aparta la silla, se mueve por la habitación intentando controlar sus nervios, intentando hablar una y otra vez sin encontrar las palabras correctas mientras mueve sus brazos exasperados.

-¡Eres increíble, Kate! ¿Ahora me vas a culpar?

Se para frente a mí, a los pies de mi cama. Humedezco mis labios, sin contestar. Dolida.

-¿Tú?-me dice con un tono que me hiere en lo más profundo- ¿Tú quien quería abortar? –se ríe con cinismo. Y me sorprendo. Este no es el Castle que yo conozco. –A ti… que te importó una mierda mis sentimientos… ¡Que te importó una mierda esa noche… la noche que concebimos a nuestro hijo! ¡Lo borraste de tu mente!

No sé en que momento me he puesto a llorar ante su bronca, ante sus palabras tan sinceras como ciertas. Tan duras.

-Y ahora… me echas en cara que una vez más te haya salvado tu vida…-me escupe.- Poniéndote por encima… de mi hijo.

-Mi hijo-murmuro yo, obcecada. En mi mente aun no entra la idea que él sea el padre biológico.

Castle mueve su mandíbula nervioso. Su mano tiembla. Estoy segura que desearía golpear otra pared. Se rie y mueve su cabeza negando.

-Sabes… No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es que te den a elegir… entre una vida u otra… Entre la mujer que…-suspira y toma aire de nuevo, dejando a medias la frase que tanto él como yo sabemos que va a decir- entre tú y ese niño…-su labio tiembla- nuestro…bebé.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Podemos sentir como la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Jamás me he sentido así… Jamás le he sentido tan distante. Tan dolido conmigo, tan jodidamente enfadado.

-Cas…

El levante la mano antes de que yo termine de decir su apellido. Me callo. Rick no baja la mano, sin embargo su vista esta centrada en el suelo, o en sus zapatos, no lo sé.

-Necesito tiempo…Kate… llevo…Desde que llegaste aquí sin moverme de tu lado-su voz suena temblorosa pero al menos ya no noto rencor, simplemente esta siendo sincero y relajado-Y de su lado-esta vez me mira y sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas-Y sé…que si seguimos discutiendo… Acabaremos mal.

Yo le miro secándome una lágrima de mi mejilla con mi pulgar. Estoy cansada y siento mi cuerpo entumecido. Seguramente debo estar pálida y horrible a juzgar por como está Castle y eso que él no ha estado entre la vida y la muerte.

Y él no dice nada más. Actúa de forma adulta, cortando la discusión por lo sano antes de que se nos vaya de las manos. Simplemente Recoge su chaqueta y sale de mi habitación sin siquiera decirme adiós. No sé ni siquiera si piensa volver. Yo me recuesto ladeada y me dejo llevar. Acabo sollozando, acurrucada en posición fetal y no sé si mi llanto es provocado por las hormonas solo o por el miedo que tengo y las nuevas noticias que Rick me ha dado.

Y al cerrar los ojos me asaltan algunas imágenes de esa madrugada, la madrugada que cambió mi vida y me deja más confusa todavía. Sorbo sonaramente y finalmente caigo rendida al sueño producido por el agotamiento mental y físico.

Y yo no lo sé, pero al otro lado de la habitación, Castle esta apoyado al lado de la puerta sin moverse del sitio.

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi casa pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Estoy realmente cansado después de un largo día, pero, sarna con gusto no pica, y después de pasarme el día en un caso, me merecía ese descanso. Esa distracción en forma de mujer. De pecado.

¿Y que mejor que con una rubia? Una rubia que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Jacinda es agradable, guapa, risueña y sin problemas. Eso es lo que necesito. Después del duro golpe de saber que Kate lo sabe todo y no me ha dicho nada, después de saber que ha estado jugando conmigo, casi riéndose, lo último que necesito es complicarme con ella y lo que más quiero es divertirme.

Y la verdad lo he hecho. No, no he podido acostarme con la azafata. Soy un idiota. Un romántico empedernido. Y Kate me ha llegado tan hondo desde que la conocí que soy incapaz de ser el caradura que era, el mujeriego del que todavía conservo parte de la fama, el tio sin remordimientos que se recorría cada una de las camas de chicas guapas que se me ponen a tiro.

Ni siquiera el fin de semana pasado en las Vegas. Pillé un ciego enorme eso si. Y me alegré la vista en cada club de Striptease intentando olvidarme de ella, del dolor en el pecho que me producía el saber que ella no me quiere, que ella simplemente me la ha jugado, que sabía que me había declarado en el momento critico que casi la pierdo para siempre. Y sin embargo, ella había negado todo.

Me quito la chaqueta negra que huele a alcohol y humo después de haberme pasado un rato por el Old Haunt en compañía de la rubia, y al quedarme con la camisa roja mi móvil empieza a vibrar.

Lo cojo y al mirar la pantalla veo un número desconocido. Dudo un par de segundos, pero finalmente y por la hora que es pienso que debe ser importante y contesto.

Mi rostro cambia mientras escucho a mi interlocutor y finalmente, tal como he llegado, salgo pitando. Bajo por las escaleras y busco mis llaves del coche al mismo tiempo.

La luz del garaje parpadea al mismo tiempo que abro el Ferrari a unos metros de distancia, y tras subirme, salgo aceleradísimo.

No he bebido lo suficiente como para estar impedido.

Esquivo coches mientras el semáforo esta en verde y el motor de mi deportivo petardea y hace un sonoro ruido en mitad de la silenciosa y oscura noche.

Me rio nervioso al darme cuenta que he roto la promesa que me he hecho a mi mismo. Olvidarme de ella. No he tardado ni un maldito día en hacerlo. Tan rápido como he tenido noticias de ella he corrido a ayudarla.

Aparco con una de las ruedas sobre la acera, y no me importa si me multan, tengo el dinero suficiente. Me bajo cerrando de un portazo y con el mando cierro la puerta del Ferrari. Y en la puerta de ese pub, me encuentro con el dueño de la llamada de emergencia.

-¿Dónde?

-Castle…-me dice serio, con ese acento inglés que tanto odio- No…

-¿Ella no lo sabe?

Colin niega. Tiene cara de agobio. Genial, la ha llamado sin su consentimiento. Seguramente el pensaba pasar un buen ratito con Kate y las cosas se les fueron de las manos. Él me lo explica brevemente: La había invitado a tomar una copa. Ella se había negado por hablar conmigo y cuando yo la he rechazado, ella ha ido a buscar refugio en los brazos de él. Al rubio le había salido bien la jugada. Estuvieron riendo y besándose entre copa y copa, en ese exclusivo pub. Ambos estaban agobiados y necesitaban una tregua, Colin por el complicado caso y Kate… "Por temas personales". Siguieron tomando y contándose penas hasta que Kate se pasó con el Whisky y se negaba a moverse del bar, profundamente borracha.

-La llevarás a casa.

-Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes. –digo con un tono de cabroncete, echándole una buena indirecta.

Él entrecierra sus ojos azules mirándome y luego me estrecha la mano con fuerza y me pide disculpas. Al parecer es un buen tipo… No ha intentado sobrepasarse con ella ni en su estado, a pesar que ambos sabemos que Kate la atrae.

Me pide tantas disculpas y se siente tan comprometido y a la vez culpable que incluso sopesa el quedarse y cambiar su vuelo. Yo le digo que no se preocupe, que Beckett estará bien y que si algo tiene que pasar ya se llamaran.

Sin más Colin se marcha y seguramente regresará a Londres en su vuelo de las 9. AM y con un poquito de suerte no le volveremos a ver.

Yo entro al bar sin mirar atrás y me topo con Kate, con la ropa que llevaba en el trabajo, la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, apoyada en la barra.

Me acerco a su lado y acaricio su espalda.

-Vamos nena, es hora de irnos-le doy un billete al camarero pagando su cuenta y dejando una buena propina, seguramente por eso éste ya no dice nada más y se dedica a secar vasos en una esquina de la barra, bien lejos-vamos cariño-le susurro en su oído mientras paso mi mano por su cintura.

Kate alza la vista y me mira confundida, con los ojos medio cerrados y bien rojizos a causa de la cogorza.

Apenas se mantiene en pie, pero me sonríe. Sonríe bobamente y repite mi nombre entre balbuceos.

Mi corazón se acelera, al sentir sus dedos sobre mi brazo intentando no caerse. Suspiro. Tengo la respiración acelerada por culpa de su mirada, lo cual consigue con facilidad, sin ni siquiera saberlo, y normalmente me sube la temperatura corporal con una simple sonrisa sin embargo en este momento me provoca tanta ternura que me derrito cuando me mira algo culpable y se deja caer entre mis brazos, indefensa y con ningún sentido del equilibrio, dejando que la proteja.

Y me muero por hacerlo. Y me doy cuenta, que soy incapaz de olvidarla.

-Kate-le hablo suavemente- Tienes que poner de tu parte…

-Lo siento Castle-me dice, y no por dejarse caer, o que la arrastre a fuera del bar, no, esa disculpa es más bien por todo en general. Yo lo sé, pero sé que ella no lo tiene tan claro y que tal vez lo que le hace hablar son los grados de alcohol.

El frío golpea su cuerpo sin piedad y veo que apenas lleva un blazer y no el abrigo. Tirita sin control. Me quito mi propia chaqueta del traje, quedando con la camisa, y aun sintiendo el frío recorrer mi cuerpo la protejo con la chaqueta y con mi cuerpo.

La acompaño hasta el coche, ella se tambalea, le pregunto si quiere vomitar y niega a pesar que se siente mareada y detiene nuestro camino. Empieza a hablar y a decir cosas sin sentido, pero repite mi nombre una y otra vez.

-Te llevo a casa-digo al abrochar el cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella agarra mi mano y me mira y niega. Se inclina y me besa, roza sus labios con los míos y eso hace que mi mente de vueltas y me olvide completamente de todo, y le corresponda sin poder evitarlo. Le acaricio los labios con los míos propios, y su rostro con mi mano. Aparto un cabello desordenado y la miro.

-Lo siento-susurro. Ella atrapa mi labio inferior con el suyo y me lo muerde suavemente haciendo que mi excitación se incremente, sobretodo en el centro de mi ser, o más bien de mis pantalones.-No Kate… estás… -carraspeo- Te llevo a casa.

Kate lo suelta. Como si nada, lo susurra, como una suave melodía. Lo dice tan flojito que apenas puedo escucharla.

-No. No me dejes.

Su lengua se traba de nuevo y se recuesta en el asiento del copiloto. Abre la ventana. Esta nerviosa y esta muy borracha. Tiene ese punto de borrachez de pesadez, de no ser dueña de su cuerpo ni de sus actos y al mismo tiempo deja escapar una risa floja y su mano, sorprendentemente se mueve sobre mi pierna y yo no puedo evitar tensarme.

Por suerte estamos en una intersección y el semáforo esta en rojo. Yo cierro los ojos por un segundo y los abro con asombro cuando siento como su mano se desliza hacia arriba y roza sutilmente mi muslo.

¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Mentiría si niego que jamás he deseado eso, o no lo he imaginado y me he tocado satisfaciéndome a mi mismo!

Sin embargo… No es el momento.

Suavemente bajo mi mano y acaricio su muñeca apartando su mano de mis piernas, entrelazándola con la mía y con mi pulgar acaricio su dorso. Soy un caballero ante todo y no pienso seguirle el juego. Con la otra mano, conduzco más lento que antes, dando vueltas por las calles, sin saber donde ir.

-Castle no me dejes… No ahora…-me dice de nuevo- No quiero ir a mi casa…

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé… Sólo sé que te quiero a ti.

Giro levemente y la dejo de mirar de reojo para encararla. Su mirada es tan intensa que siento que me falta el aire y que mi corazón se paraliza. Inconsciente, estoy conduciendo tan inconscientemente que sin darme cuenta hemos llegado hasta el Mondrian, en el Soho. Y para más inri: El hotel donde se aloja Colin, ya que es el mismo donde le asaltamos justo al salir de la ducha.

Mi rabia crece al recordar ese momento de diversión para Beckett. Apago el motor y la miro.

Ella sale sin decir nada de mi coche y no sé como consigue correr sin tropezar. Riendo. Se siente lijera y divertida.

Entra en el hotel, llega a recepción y pone su mejor voz, a pesar que algo ronca, no parece que esté borracha. Yo la sigo y suspiro detrás de ella. Estoy hecho un completo lio.

Y para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ambos hemos subido al ascensor, dónde Kate se ha apoyado en mi hombro para no tambalearse y en su rostro hay una sonrisa traviesa. Hemos bajado del ascensor en la cuarta planta y sin saber como estoy parado frente a la habitación 47.

Ella me aparta, pasa la tarjeta y entra descalzándose al momento de esos tacones soltando un gemido de placer.

Los deja tirados y se despoja del blazer, lanzándolo tan fuerte que cae al otro lado de la cama, quedando olvidado. Cierro la puerta y observo la amplia habitación de ese hotel cinco estrellas. Todo es blanco.

Noto como mis pulsaciones incrementan su ritmo al mismo tiempo que Kate se acerca a mi, casi en un movimiento felino. Y me sienta en la cama. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi y se mueve tan sensual, en círculos sobre mi incipiente erección que mi vista se nubla y mi mente queda del mismo color que la decoración, blanco.

Cierro los ojos y carraspeo, incomodo más por la presión bajo mis pantalones, bajo su sexo que por otra cosa. Lo que estoy haciendo… Lo que hacemos no es correcto, sin embargo Beckett no deja de besar mi cuello y de desarmarme mientras sus dedos se pierden por mi camisa, desabotonándola tan lentamente que me va a dar un infarto. Y sorprendentemente creo que eso es lo mejor que me podría pasar ahora mismo. Eso… O… Creo que no debería decir esto por si trae mal karma y en un futuro me sucede, pero ahora mismo no me importaría tener impotencia.

Lo intento. Intento detenerla. Ella se queja y me mira molesta, casi enfadada y suelta una palabra mal sonante.

Ambos nos miramos y ella vuelve con su tarea de convencerme.

Y ya no puedo más; soy incapaz de contenerme, no puedo detener a Kate y a pesar que mi mente me repite que la detenga, que no la deje seguir, mi cuerpo es reacio a hacerlo. La dejo hacer, dejo que se deshaga de mi camisa, que me acaricie mi torso, que me bese mi cuello y que siga moviéndose sobre mis piernas. Mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza y en parte es él quien me dice que siga adelante, que no la detenga y que participe en ello, por que a pesar de todo, tal vez es la única vez que tenga oportunidad de sentir esas caricias sensuales sobre mi abdomen que me empujan y me recuestan en la cama y esos labios que recorren mi cuello, mi clavícula y me muerden el pezón.

Yo no puedo evitar gemir y percatarme que esto es real, que me estoy acostando con Kate a pesar que no esta con todas sus facultades.

Y me intento auto convencer que yo tampoco estoy cien por cien lucido, que estoy borracho y que por eso la dejo hacer. Pero las copas que me he tomado no son suficientes para actuar así, lo que me emborracha es el amor, el deseo que siento por ella.

Me siento mal por ello y sin embargo no puedo detener mis manos que aprietan su culo que la acarician sobre la tela de su pantalón.

Bufo y siento como ella se quita el jersey y finalmente, me olvido de todo y me centro en sus senos cubiertos por un sensual sujetador de encaje, su vientre plano, su cuerpo de diosa sobre el mio.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry por tardar. He tenido problemas, que casi pierdo medio capítulo en el camino pero logré salvarlo ¡Yeah! xDDDD No me acaba de convencer mucho este capítulo, but... Aqui está ;)**

**Gracias por leer y por la paciencia.**

* * *

-Señor Castle- escucho que me llaman en un susurro.

Levanto la vista y siento mi pierna izquierda dormida. No sé cuanto rato llevo en la misma posición. Miro a la puerta y entre abierta, asomada entre la rendija se encuentra una enfermera que espera mi respuesta.

Me acerco más a ella nerviosismo, frotándome la mano libre de vendaje en el pantalón, intentando obviar el hormigueo que siento a lo largo de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Mi mirada se desvía un segundo a la cama de Kate. Sigue dormidísima. Aún no sé cuanto tardará en despertar, pero temo el momento que lo haga, el momento que nos enfrentemos a la realidad. La cruda realidad en la que ambos somos padres del pequeño que esta luchando por su vida, esa realidad en la que ella aun no sabe nada y yo tengo que decírselo todo.

-¿Quiere verlo?

-¿Cómo?

-Usted es el padre ¿No?-me mira confundida-.

-Si… Si-respondo serio y firmemente. Lo soy. Claro que lo soy. Un calor se instala en mi pecho al pensar que el peque ha sobrevivido… después de todo.

-Venga-ella abre más la puerta para que yo pase, y la cierra con cuidado.

Me pide que le siga, y eso hago, voy detrás de ella perdido en mis pensamientos por un pasillo y otro y otro hasta llegar a una pequeña sala en la unidad de neonatología.

Abre la puerta despacio, después de darme una mascarilla. El silencio nos invade. Siento la presión y una alegría inmensa a la hora de conocer a mi pequeñín.

Yo intento hacer el mínimo ruido como si así no notara mi presencia… y de hecho no es consciente. Aun esta debatiéndose, aun esta luchando por su vida.

La enfermera me explica que él está débil y muy frágil. Me acerco muy lentamente y le veo a través del cristal de la incubadora, con un muy minúsculo pañal y un montón de cables a su alrededor.

Trago saliva con fuerza, impresionado por la visión del bebé. Es muy pequeño y está muy rojo.

-Pesó 698 gramos.

Yo asiento. La escucho pero no aparto la mirada de la incubadora. Liam. Sonrío viéndole en medio bien quieto, recostado boca abajo.

-Señor Castle…-ella me agarra del brazo para que le preste total atención y así hago, temiendo lo que me va a decir- Él… deberá permanecer mucho tiempo aquí… sus órganos aun no están maduros… y…tuvo una displasia pulmonar y un derrame cerebral.

Yo asiento sintiendo como el pánico invade mi cuerpo.

-Probablemente tenga secuelas.

Vuelvo a asentir, sin ser consciente del todo de todos los problemas que mi hijo puede tener debido a su nacimiento prematuro, su poco peso, sus órganos aun inmaduros y solo puedo fijarme en una diminuta pelusilla roja en su coronilla.

Liam es pelirrojo. Y eso solo lo ha podido heredar de mí. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Alexis. Más grande que él, pero igual de pelirrojo. Y al parecer, según mi madre, yo también tenía el cabello más rojizo de niño, incluso mis primeras barbas eran más claras tirando a rojizo… pero a la larga todo mi cabello se oscureció. No sé como tiene los ojos, aun es pronto, pero tal vez son azules o tal vez los tiene como Kate. Yo sonrío al imaginarlo y la enfermera me devuelve al mundo real volviéndome a llamar.

Me dice que por ahora esos diez minutos es lo máximo que puedo estar con él, a lo largo del día. Me explica el horario de visita y ciertas reglas y procedimientos y me pregunta si yo se lo diré a la madre aparte del doctor que pasará a hablar con ella.

Yo asiento. No pienso separarme de Kate. Debo explicarle todo.

Miro una vez más a Liam. Estoy embobado. Es perfecto. Da igual si ese derrame cerebral le impide tener una vida normal, yo haré que su vida sea especial a pesar de todo.

Siento mis mejillas húmedas. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta que he llorado al ver por primera vez a mi hijo. Sonrío y me seco las lágrimas. La enfermera me sonríe y me acompaña a la salida.

* * *

Me despierto de golpe en mitad de la noche. No sé cuanto rato he dormido pero a juzgar por el sonido de mis tripas ha sido muchísimo. Estoy sola en esa habitación de hospital y lo primero que recuerdo al despertar es la discusión con Rick.

Y con esa conversación, vuelven los recuerdos.

Se instalan en mi mente, en todo mi cuerpo, y me perturban.

Me perturban demasiado al recordar con más claridad lo que sucedió aquel día, y como si fuera trasladada, como si estuviera allí mismo, cierro los ojos y aun puedo sentir el aliento de él en mi cuello erizándome la piel.

Puedo sentir como posa sus labios con suavidad, acariciando justo donde mi pulso salta sorprendido, se acelera, palpita con fuerza bajo la piel tersa de mi cuello. Y sus labios se mueven. Y él me desea… Me desea tanto como yo a él.

Y precisamente mientras recuerdo ese momento, soy consciente de que sólo he sido capaz de enfrentarlo estando alterada, borracha o cachonda por el embarazo. Un embarazo provocado por él. Un embarazo de los dos.

Aprieto mis ojos cerrados y mis manos se aferran a las sábanas blancas de la cama del hospital. Estoy frustrada. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Recordar ese momento tan íntimo con él me tiene así… Por que sólo me engaño a mi misma si digo que no me gustó, que no lo deseaba, que una parte de mi ser se alegra que haya sido él.

Suspiro molesta por que en parte entiendo su enfado. Solo he hecho que empeorar las cosas olvidándome. No lo he hecho queriendo. Estaba muy borracha, y creo recordar que él también… y que quedarme embarazada solo fue una broma macabra que el destino nos tenía preparados a ambos.

Una cabronada que al final, seguramente, se ha vuelto algo divino para los dos. Algo que nos llena por completo. Algo que por suerte, nos puede unir, o al contrario, tal vez nos separe más.

Por que a pesar de todo, yo no soy capaz de aceptarlo. Me siento engañada. Y seguramente él también, por no haberle dicho la verdad después de que me dispararan.

Bufo molesta por que mi cabeza es un hervidero de problemas, de pensamientos, de idas y venidas, y tras mucho devanarme, regresan al mismo punto.

Aquella noche.

Aquella noche en la que él no me dejó y me hizo el amor. Aquella noche en la que concebimos un bebé.

Humedezco mis labios y sonrío levemente cuando recuerdo sus grandes manos recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo. Recuerdo como clavo mis uñas en sus bíceps cuando el me roza el centro de mi deseo con la punta de su erección, provocándome.

Y las risas inundan la habitación acompasada por gemidos y jadeos que escapan libremente de nuestras bocas. Yo sigo aturdida. Tengo la vista muy nublada y todo me da vueltas, por el alcohol y por sus dedos hábiles que me masturban con cadencia.

Suelto un alarido cuando siento su dedo entre mis pliegues.

-mmm Rick...Ricky...si...si...-jadeo varias veces.

-He esperado tanto esto, Kate-recuerdo como me susurra en mi oído, y me vuelve loca.

Aprieto mis piernas alrededor de su brazo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y siento el mismo cosquilleo en mi sexo, como si él estuviera haciéndomelo en ese momento. Siento la humedad en mi entrepierna, y por un segundo desearía regresar a esa noche en la que él me penetra con fiereza tras colocarse un condón que de nada serviría.

Me río irónica cuando recuerdo mi torpe lengua preguntarle si se ha colocado un preservativo y él se queda quieto en mi interior, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Y se empieza a mover… Y sus caderas llevan un ritmo enloquecedor, un vaivén al mismo tiempo que mi pelvis que no tardo en llegar al orgasmo y arrastrarlo conmigo. No tardo en sentir como mi cuerpo se tensa, mi espalda se arquea y mis músculos interiores se contraen alrededor de su miembro.

Miro el techo molesta cuando abro los ojos y me veo en la cama del hospital, adolorida y sobretodo muy sola.

Me levanto como puedo y camino lentamente al notar los puntos de mi bajo vientre tensarse. Cubierta con una fina bata me apoyo frente al ventanal y miro las diferentes luces de los edificios y como llueve con fuerza.

Desearía regresar a ese momento, al momento que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se balancean en sintonia y nuestras manos estan entrelazadas mientras nos besamos y nos acariciamos, nos susurramos diferentes palabras de amor entre risas y nada más importa.

No importa que yo este borracha.

Y que él también.

No importa que sea un solo momento. Por que podría ser eterno.

Tan eterno como nuestros corazones latiendo con la misma intensidad.

No importa que no nos digamos la verdad.

Ni que no seamos capaces de decirla.

No importa por que lo hacemos con nuestros dedos en lugar de con palabras.

Y lo que realmente si importa, es que sucede. Y además de eso, de ese instante en que nuestros pechos colapsan y siento como me quedo sin respiración. Sucede que hemos creado una vida. Una unión. Un lazo que queramos o no, nos mantendrá juntos para siempre.

Suspiro y apoyo la frente en el cristal frío. Y a pesar que desearía regresar a aquella noche, lo que no quiero volver a repetir es el despertar. El recuerdo de esa mañana me golpea con fuerza y hace que una vez más, sienta vergüenza de mi misma. Vergüenza por que soy incapaz de afrontar la realidad, y huyo, huyo como una cobarde que he resultado ser, sobretodo después de la muerte de mi madre.

Y me dejo la chaqueta olvidada en esa habitación de hotel. Salgo al escuchar ruido en la ducha y no miro atrás. Huyo sin importarme nada y construyo un nuevo muro a mí alrededor.

Regreso a la cama para intentar dormir, intentar descansar y es ese momento cuando comprendo las palabras confusas de Castle sobre la noche anterior, y su rostro entre sorprendido y enfadado cuando le comento que tengo una resaca de órdago y no recuerdo ni que llevaba la noche anterior. Él no insiste y me abandona a mi suerte.

Tenía la misma expresión que cuando descubre mi embarazo y que cuando le confieso que creo que es de Colin.

Maldición. La he cagado y mucho… sin embargo, no soy capaz de rectificar. Soy terca y no pienso llamarle por que aun me siento dolida por ocultarme que él si recordaba todo, que sabía que era el padre y que se había acostado conmigo... y si hay algo peor a todo eso, es que decidió actuar... y decidió salvarme a mi.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi rostro y me siento más confusa que nunca. ¿Realmente odio que él haya apostado por mí?

Finalmente el cansancio me lleva al mundo de los sueños y logro cerrar los ojos y dormir un buen rato.

* * *

Salgo de la ducha y me siento como nuevo. En menos de diez minutos me visto con unos simples vaqueros, una camisa azul, unos zapatos y una chaqueta beige más informal que de costumbre.

Voy a la cocina aun con el pelo húmedo y una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi madre esta al lado de la cafetera, con cara de cansancio y me mira casi con envidia al ver mi vitalidad.

-¿Has dormido algo?-me pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-mmm ¡Claro!-exclamo, tan alto que me tapo la boca temiendo haber despertado a Alexis.

Miro mi reloj y entiendo la pregunta de mi madre. Es temprano, anoche llegué tarde y me entretuve hablando con ellas.

Después de mi llamada de angustia y de mi encuentro con Liam y la posterior pelea con su madre, había salido del hospital, había ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y había acabado en mi bar, invitando a todos los clientes.

Estaba eufórico por el nacimiento de mi hijo.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con las preguntas infinitas de mi madre y mi hija.

Les expliqué emocionadísimo y con bastantes detalles lo ocurrido. Me preguntaron, se preocuparon y me echaron una buena bronca por mi mano vendada. Omití los detalles de la discusión con Kate, pero ambas saben que las cosas no han salido como esperaba.

Y finalmente, después de la larga y merecida conversación, conseguí que Alexis se fuera a dormir.

Y ahora debería estar descansando profundamente.

-¿Y cuanto?

-No sé, madre, ¿Un par de horas? No lo sé- me sirvo una taza de café bien cargado- Ya descansaré. Tengo que ir a hablar con Kate, quiero ver a Liam un ratito…

Ella me agarra la mano y yo la miro. Me acaricia la mejilla y me abraza.

Siento todo el cariño que me quiere transmitir y le respondo, abrazándola con la misma fuerza.

Al separarse veo que ella también esta aguantando las lágrimas.

-Richard, anoche no te dije nada por que estaba Alexis delante, pero… quiero que sepas, que a pesar de las circunstancias…Estoy muy contenta.

Yo sonrío y asiento.

-Estoy muy contenta de que sea con Kate y de que seas padre de nuevo… Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi nieto y más si es pelirrojo-dice orgullosa.

Yo me río sin poder evitarlo.

-Bueno madre, sabes-digo algo tenso y siento que la tristeza me invade- sabes… que hay unos horarios, que él…está delicado.

Ella asiente. Y como siempre, le quita hierro al asunto.

-Es un Castle-hace una pausa- Y un Beckett. Ese pequeño es fuerte, hijo.

Yo asiento y es ahí cuando una lágrima traicionera resbala por mi pómulo y corro a limpiarla con mi pulgar.

-Tiene los mejores padres que podía tener.

-Eso díselo a Kate-murmuro y cuando me muevo para dejar la taza vacía en el fregadero hago una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te duele?-me señala mi mano.

-Un poco-digo encogiéndome de hombros- Tengo que irme, madre.-le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salgo rápido para llegar cuanto antes, a pesar que lo último que tengo ganas es de enfrentarme con Kate.

Sin embargo, cuando llego delante de su puerta me informan que ha pedido no tener visitas. No quiere ver a nadie. Y a pesar que yo necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, sobretodo del futuro de nuestro pequeño, le concedo ese descanso.

Y soy tan permisivo que estamos la semana entera que ella está ingresada en observación a causa del duro parto que ha tenido y por los puntos, sin vernos.

No la he visto ni un solo día. Y me duele. Y mi estado de ánimo se merma cada día a causa del distanciamiento, pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo obligarla.

Yo no dejo de acudir cada día al hospital para ver a Liam esos 15 minutos diarios que me permiten por ahora y ni un solo día pierdo la esperanza de encontrarla allí.

Eso no ocurre.

Hasta que una semana después del nacimiento de Liam, me entero que le dan el alta. Nadie me ha avisado, ni siquiera he coincidido con su padre o con Ryan o Espo. Ni siquiera Lanie, quien ya debe saber la verdad de todo me ha acosado.

Una maldita semana entera y no me ha llamado, ni ha permitido visitas. O tal vez MI visita.

Me quito el traje verde y lo tiro a la papelera al salir de la sala dónde acabo de ver unos minutos a mi pequeño, quien sigue luchando por sobrevivir como un campeón.

Salgo de allí y no lo dudo más. Subo hasta su planta y voy directo a su habitación. Esta vez no hay ningún enfermero, no hay ningún doctor o nadie de seguridad que me prohíba la entrada, y sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, la abro, encontrándome a Kate vistiéndose con parsimonia.

Ella me mira duramente. No le agrada mi visita.

-Tenemos que hablar-digo seriamente.

Lanie quien esta con ella, me mira con indiferencia y tras mirar a Kate y recibir un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, le avisa que irá a por un refresco y regresa, dejándonos intimidad.

Yo no digo nada, no quiero incomodar a la forense.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-digo secamente y sin miramientos, se me ha acabado la paciencia con Beckett.

* * *

Continuará.


	13. Chapter 13

De nuevo disculpad por la demora. Lo siento. Intentaré actualizar más seguido ;) Gracias por leer y por comentar.

* * *

Yo me mantengo inquebrantable cuando clavo mis ojos en él. Sin embargo, ahora que Rick está explotando y echándome en cara todo lo que se ha guardado, está más tranquilo que nunca.

No alza la voz, y en lugar de mirarme enfadado, o decir algo hiriente, me mira casi con lástima.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas hablar? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

A mi me dan el alta, sin embargo, el dolor de una cesaria, de cómo te tira la piel no se lo deseo a nadie.

¿Pero como puedo quejarme de eso, cuando he estado entre la vida y la muerte con mi corazón sin latir en la mesa de operaciones tras recibir un disparo en el pecho?

Tal vez el dolor es diferente, y me duele más al saber, que tal vez el bebé que llevaba dentro ha estado apunto de morir por mi culpa. Y por la suya.

Por que no soy capaz de aceptar mi nueva situación y aun así, no comprendo como no puedo dejar de pensar que él me eligió antes a mí y que eso estuvo mal.

Y peor aun, no soy capaz de decírselo.

Trago saliva y miro el suelo que es mucho más interesante en estos momentos.

Escucho sus pasos al moverse alrededor de la habitación.

-Es pelirrojo.

Yo alzo la vista cuando pronuncia esas palabras y le veo de espaldas a mí mirando a través de la ventana. Cierro los ojos con mi rostro escondido entre mis manos sin saber si estoy preparada para escuchar eso.

-Es muy pequeñito, muchísimo ha pesado muy poco pero su pelusilla roja… dios… y su pequeño cuerpecito con su piel rojiza…-estoy segura que su cara se ilumina al hablar de él-ha tenido problemas… y seguirá teniéndolos… Pero estoy seguro que sobrevivirá… En toda esta semana… Ha estado luchando.-Noto la voz de Castle algo rota y él se detiene, haciendo una pausa bastante larga- Aún no le he visto sus ojos bien abiertos, así que no sé… No sé como son.

Yo me mantengo completamente callada, sin embargo, mis ojos van por libre y no puedo evitar llorar.

-Deberías verle.

Yo sorbo y me limpió las lágrimas antes que él se gire y me mire tras decir esa frase.

-¡ERES SU MADRE!

Él no llega a gritar, sin embargo su tono es tan autoritario que hace que de un respingo.

Claro que sé que soy su madre, pero estoy jodidamente cansada de todo, por no decir más que aterrada.

-Castle…

De nuevo su mirada de pena.

-Kate…tienes que verle. No te pido nada, sólo… Ni siquiera te pido que me perdones por engañarte… por no decirte la verdad desde un principio, pero si de verdad quieres…

Yo niego. Me doblo de dolor al sentir un pinchazo dónde me ha quedado una fea cicatriz en el abdomen a causa del parto.

-¿Puedes marcharte?

Él no se mueve. No me mira. No contesta. Simplemente se marcha.

Y eso duele más que cualquier otro reproche.

* * *

Lanie ha estado dándome la "chapa" desde la autorización de mi médico para abandonar el hospital tras una semana ingresada hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Me despido de ella con tremendo dolor de cabeza y cierro la puerta a mi espalda.

El sonido seco de la puerta retumba en toda la estancia. Hace que mi soledad se acentúe cuando todo queda en silencio.

Suspiro.

Miro todo a mí alrededor y sigue como una semana atrás cuando todavía estaba embarazada.

Suspiro y avanzo descalzándome en el proceso. Al llegar al salón me dejo caer en el sofá.

No tengo nada que hacer. Estoy de baja en el trabajo, así que poco tengo que hacer.

Cierro los ojos y un montón de imágenes del parto se concentran en el increíble revoltijo de pensamientos que hay en mi mente. Los abro y comprendo que seguramente me costará conciliar el sueño por lo que miro mis pertenencias que previamente he dejado en la mesa y busco en mi cartera el número de mi psicólogo para pedir cita y de paso que me recete una cantidad acojonante de pastillas para dormir.

Me remuevo incomoda en mi sofá. Echo mi mano a la espalda sintiendo algo duro bajo ella y finalmente lo alcanzo.

Lo quito de ahí y frente a mi, en mis manos tengo un precioso chupete de color azul. Mi mano tiembla y dejo el chupe en la mesa mientras me fijo que en ella hay dos camisetas de Elmo y el monstruo de las galletas de tamaño mini.

A su lado un peluche de un león.

Son las pocas cosas que tengo de Liam.

Y ante esas cosas, sus pequeñas pertenencias que me recuerdan lo sucedido; me derrumbo.

Siento como libero toda la tensión, como mi cuerpo convulsiona ante el fuerte llanto que hace que mi pecho suba y baje con rapidez y dificultad.

Se me parte el alma y no puedo hacer nada ante ello, simplemente, me dejo ir, me acurruco en forma fetal en el sofá de mi salón, con el peluche entre mis brazos, contra mi pecho y lloro amargamente sin saber bien por qué... quizás sean las hormonas o quizás no.

* * *

-¿Depresión post parto?

Él mueve la cabeza negandolo. Él no cree que sufra eso, asi como me ha repetido cientos de veces que tengo estres post traumatico, que tenía que tratarme, esta vez lo niega, y yo le hago caso obviamente por que es el experto, por que es el licenciado y por que es la persona en la que estoy buscando ayuda.

Espero a que termine de beber el vaso de agua y a que lo deje de nuevo en la mesita mientras miles de preguntas se amontonan en mi cabeza esperando para ser formuladas.

Vuelvo a hablar, añadiendo detalles.

El silencio es patente tras mi breve relato. Incluso es tenso. Incomodo.

Si me concentro, seguramente podría escuchar lo que el doctor Burke piensa. No tengo ganas. Un zumbido constante atraviesa mi cabeza y hace que me duela. Llevo horas sin dormir, sin dejar de dar vueltas a las cosas mientras limpio mi casa.

Si, de repente me he vuelto una obsesa del orden. O más bien quiero mantenerme ocupada para no pensar.

Para no sufrir el maldito insomnio, para cansarme, cerrar los ojos y dejar de existir por un momento.

-¿Usted cree que debería ir a verle?

-¿Sinceramente?-me pregunta el terapeuta- No.

Yo me sorprendo. Es el primero después de Castle y de Lanie que me dice eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es tu decisión.

-Pero…

-Katherine-él suspira, y me llama por mi nombre de pila y completo con total confianza. Siempre que es necesario lo hace- El problema nace en ti.

-Ya…

-No, no entiendes. Aún no estabas recuperada del trauma. Tenías un sindrome del estres post traumático a causa de la muerte de tu superior, de lo que ello llevó… un nuevo jefe, y la vuelta al trabajo después de ser disparada. Estuviste apunto de morir.

Yo muevo mi cabeza afirmando.

-Y… Estaban tus sentimientos por Castle. Te tiraste sin red a sus brazos cuando tu cabeza y tu corazón decían no, lo hiciste inconscientemente... Tal vez cometiste un error, y de ese error…el resultado es algo bonito, es Liam… Sin embargo, te repito, es tu decisión.

Yo frunzo el ceño sin llegar a comprender.

-Nadie puede obligarte, y como te dije con tu embarazo, la última decisión es tuya… Y la decisión correcta es aquella con la que puedas vivir.

Yo asiento y tras una breve charla más, nos estrechamos la mano y me despido, saliendo victoriosa por la puerta con una receta para pastillas para dormir y pidiendo cita para otro día.

Estoy segura que volver a terapia me ayudará a enfrentarme a toda la presión que tengo.

* * *

Miro el pulsímetro y luego el reloj de mi muñeca. Acabo de frenar una larga carrera en el parque. El corazón me va a mil y los pulmones me arden sin embargo jamás me he sentido tan viva.

Empezar de nuevo la rutina me ha sentado de maravillas. Después de un mes de baja, he regresado al trabajo, y con ello me he centrado en casos, en hacer deporte, en ir a terapia, en salir adelante.

Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que vi a Rick y entiendo que Castle no haya vuelto a la comisaría y me sorprende no haber recibido una sola llamada de él, de Alexis o de Martha, sin embargo en el fondo lo agradezco.

Lo que no entiendo es la seriedad y al mismo tiempo tacto con el que me tratan todos mis compañeros, sobretodo Espo y Ryan quienes se limitan a trabajar conmigo. Lanie dice que están entre la espada y la pared ya que ellos siguen viendo a Castle y no comprenden mi postura.

Por suerte he conseguido que Lanie intente al menos comprenderme, y entiende que estoy sometida a una presión… que no puedo controlar por lo que evita a toda costa sacar el tema del bebé. Mi padre no es tan justo, él siempre que puede me reprocha mi actitud.

Ojala pudieran comprenderme.

Ojala pudiera sincerarme.

No me arrepiento de mis actos, sin embargo soy consciente que si lo hubiera visto más veces no hubiera sido capaz de en cierto modo, abandonarlo.

Le amo. Y deseo lo mejor para él. Y ahora mismo no soy lo mejor para él… ahora mismo estoy descontrolada, no soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma y él… él necesita más atención que nadie.

Es una lástima que nadie se ponga en mi lugar, que intente comprender por lo que estoy pasando.

Internamente me odio. Odio el sentimiento de rechazo a mi misma… Y recuerdo cada instante el único momento, antes de darme de alta que le vi. Me escapé de mi habitación y fui a neonatos, y ahí estaba él, justo como Castle me dijo… pelirrojo, pequeñito, y precioso.

Muevo mi cabeza intentando despejar mi mente y sigo con mi carrera como cada día desde que he vuelto a mi vida laboral, correr, ir a terapia, trabajar, trabajar y más trabajar. No me permito otra cosa.

Sin embargo, horas después mi rutina vuelve a cambiar, estoy siendo apartada de un importante caso por mi superior que cuenta con el apoyo de mis dos compañeros.

No estoy apta para trabajar.

Ofuscada salgo de la doce y decido dar un paseo. Intento calmar mis nervios y mis pies que toman vida propia me dirigen a donde menos lo esperaba, al hospital.

Como una autómata subo las plantas que me separan de él. Me sé el camino de memoria aun habiendo ido una sola vez. Aviso a la enfermera de turno y ella me pide que me lave las manos antes de entrar y que busque un traje esterilizado en la sala contigua. Es sorprendente, pero Castle aun me conserva en el listado de los autorizados a visitar a Liam.

Cuando voy a abrir la puerta, escucho una voz que me frena. No es otra que la voz de Rick.

Habla entre susurros, calmado pero alegre.

Entreabro la puerta sin atreverme a entrar y ante mis ojos esta la imagen más tierna y hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Castle sonríe sentado en un sillón, esta sin camiseta, lo cual me sorprende, y no puedo evitar fijarme en su piel, en su torso descubierto y sus hombros, su espalda ancha, y aunque no delgado tampoco esta fofo. Pero sobretodo, no puedo evitar fijarme en el pequeño bultito que reposa entre sus brazos con tanto mimo y cuidado como si tuviera miedo de romperlo. Lo apoya con cuidado contra su pecho y sonríe al sentir la pelusilla rojiza de su cabeza contra su pecho.

Sus dedos son enormes contra la pequeña espalda del cuerpecito que arropa con todo su amor.

-Tenías razón, Claire...-dice tan bajito que casi no puedo escucharlo-Funciona,sus constantes se han normalizado... se ha calmado, tenías razón.

-Ya hemos probado en otras ocasiones, señor Castle-dice la enfermera rubia que esta cerca de él.-Se llama método canguro... piel con piel funciona mejor.

Richard asiente y vuelve su mirada al bebé. Esta completamente embelesado.

-Fijate, ¿Que te parece?-dice Rick orgulloso, hablando con familiaridad con esa enfermera pero sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

La tal Claire sonríe.

-Es todo un campeón. Ha crecido mucho.

Yo siento un pinchazo de celos mientras Castle habla con la enfermera.

-1.800 kg ya y casi 41 centímetros.

La rubia sonríe.

Castle se despide de la enfermera y la chica le responde y ademas se despide de Liam mientras sale por una puerta lateral dejando a Rick con el bebé contra su pecho.

Esta quieto intentando no molestarle. No me sorprende la ternura con la que le trata, ni tampoco me sorprende no saber que Liam ya tiene permitido salir de la incubadora por un buen rato, ser cargado en brazos o incluso ha dejado de alimentarse por via intravenosa ya que al nacer, tan prematuro, no podía succionar.

Yo sigo observándoles desde la tranquilidad que me da refugiarme tras la puerta y me frustro al no llegar a escuchar lo que Castle le susurra con su voz aterciopelada a ese pequeñajo que mueve sus manitas y le mira sin perder detalles en las facciones de su padre, con adoración.

Puedo fijarme en sus ojos, no son azules. No los tiene igual que Castle, son... iguales a los mios.

Trago saliva con dificultad y mientras lloro en silencio bajo mi mirada. Mi mano esta en el aire. Estoy dudando. Me quedo a medio camino de abrir la puerta, de acercarme a ellos, de sentarme al lado de Castle y de admirar como cuida del bebé.

Pero no lo hago. Bajo mi mano, la dejo caer sin fuerza y sin mas dilación me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

Y tal como llego, me marcho, tiro el traje aseptico en la papelera antes de salir y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa sin mirar atrás.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy frente al edificio donde trabaja mi padre.

Subo hasta su despacho y toco la puerta mientras siento como mis pulmones se contraen, me cuesta respirar por la anticipación de enfrentarme a mi padre, al cual no le hará ninguna gracia mis planes.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa-digo como si nada, a sabiendas que nadie va a contestar.

Es por ese motivo que me sorprendo bastante al ver a mi madre y la abrazo con fuerza. Por fin ha regresado.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, poniéndonos al día, sobre la vida de los dos, pero principalmente hablando de sus nietos.

Mientras le cuento todos los avances de Liam, nos tomamos una deliciosa copa de vino. No hay momento que disfrute más que compartir con mi madre que ese, una charla y una copa de vino. Hacía un par de semanas que no nos veíamos ni que nos sentabamos a hsblar con tranquilidad. Ella no pierde ningun detalle de lo que le explico, esta completamente atenta hasta que nos interrumpen.

El timbre suena dos veces. El portero no nos ha avisado de la visita de nadie por lo que debe ser alguien conocido. Yo no espero a nadie y a juzgar por la mirada de mi madre, tampoco.

La dejo descansando en el sofá y me acerco a la puerta. Abro y me quedo paralizado al ver a Kate al otro lado.

Me mira seria. Yo le devuelvo la mirada con cautela. No entiendo que hace ahí, pero decido darle una oportunidad y no cerrar la puerta.

A pesar de nuestras discusiones o más bien la falta de ellas, gracias a su ausencia, ella es la madre de Liam, y tal vez...

-No te molestaré mucho-me dice, con voz ronca.

La veo pálida y apagada. Sigue sin estar en su mejor momento.

-No...no molestas.

Me mira de nuevo y ninguno de los dos sabe que decir para romper el hielo del tenso momento. Claro, que yo menos al no saber por que esta aquí... Que quiere, por que de repente después de dos meses está parada frente a mi esperando el momento de hablar... buscando las palabras justas con las que comenzar a hablar.

-No has ido por la doce...

-Tengo otras cosas por las que ocuparme.

Y por otras cosas, obviamente los dos sabemos que me refiero al cuidado de Liam.

-Si...venía... por eso.

Yo tuerzo mi cuello y espero que prosiga. Giro mi cabeza levemente y compruebo que mi madre ha desaparecido del salón dejándonos intimidad, aun así estamos en la puerta y no la invito a pasar dentro de mi hogar.

Del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero saca unos papeles enrollados.

Me los da.

Los desenrollo y los leo por encima, pero antes de ser consciente de saber de que se trata, que pone en esos papeles a pesar de haber leído en varias frases mi nombre y el de ella, es ella misma quien interrumpe mi lectura y me informa:

-Es la custodia de Liam-me susurra- Es tuya.

Continuará...


End file.
